Love Is Blind
by ShyAngelDust
Summary: Sasuke had never felt love again since his mother died....until the day he met Naruto...ligth yaoi but still cute for those who enjoy a bit of boy to boy sexy things...expect also some KakaIru in the going of the story...
1. Chapter 1

My First Sasunaru Story

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…Sasuke does….hehehe.… **_

_**Since this is my first story ever told about this topic, I hope you guys bear with me with any mistakes that I had done here,the chapters are somehow short but I will try my best to make longer ones in the future….please enjoy… **_

_**________________________XXXXXXXXXXXXXX___________________________ **_

_******He was living in that neighborhood around two years now, he knew that it was the best thing he could ever done for himself, this house was always one of his plans to escape his life, he was fed up of all the things that happened to him, he just needed some space, a quiet place to think, where no one would remind him of the things like the one that happened to his parents…he runned his fingers thru his raven hair and gave a deep sigh, he should stop himself from thinking about that again, it trigged the urge to drink and he knew that once he started there was no stop until he just dropped in the floor, helplessly drunk, slowly drifting away to a dreamless sleep, the voices would surely be gone by then, but it didn't help for long…they always came back…once again he looked outside the window and watched as the trees branches danced with the wind, it was dark outside and would start to rain soon.**_

** __****His stomach suddenly reminded him that he didn't have his dinner, it was almost 9pm,he stood up and walked to the kitchen, got a bottle of milk from the refrigerator and started to go around the house checking every window, if it was going to rain, better to don't take chances about getting things soaked by the rain water, he made his way back to the kitchen and suddenly stopped near that bathroom door, he was sure he hear voices, getting inside and closer to the small window in there, he waited and heard a bark…"A pet ???" He knew that the village manager hated animals, so what was a dog doing in his backyard? The noises came again…**

** "__****Come on, come on…make it fast…what!? Hey where are you going???" The sounds moved around the house and suddenly the sounds were gone "I need to put up some fences" Sasuke thought, when he suddenly the phone rung…"Curse it!!! Who might that be at this time of the night?" He answered.**

** "__****Dammed…" Sasuke thought when he put the phone down, it was that old man again trying to talk to him into buying his shop, why would he do that? He hated antiques, they were nothing but people's old trash, he liked everything the last of technology, the best in the world, after all he was an Uchiha. Everything inside his house were from the best brands, it didn't look like it at all from the outside the house, nobody would ever know that an Uchiha lived there, everybody knew how much they loved luxury, but that also was one of the reasons why he had bought the house, t had all the features to make his life even more secret, the fallen leaves that covered the front yard made it looked like the owner was someone who was not important at all to society, he went out the house very seldom, if he did he made sure that I was always inside his car, his Ferrari was the only thing that he couldn't give up, the latest model as everything that he had, his clothes were from everywhere in the world, he had everything that a person would want…only that he didn't have love anymore..that feeling had died together with his mother, he didn't even minded if his friends sometimes came to try to cheer him up, some of the females he knew had also tried to "cheer" him up, but he knew better what they really wanted, until now nobody had actually catch his attention, sometimes he even wondered if that thing would actually happened.**

** __****Suddenly the noises where back near the bathroom, but this time more agitated, now Sasuke had no doubt, it were a dog and a kid, the kid sound a bit scared and somehow getting annoyed.**

** " __****Please Spikey, we must go!...we might get into trouble, come on!..." there was o dog bark after the voice he heard, suddenly there was a strong sound of a thunder and he heard a loud gasp, a human gasp, the kid sounded scared out of his wits now…" Please, please let's go home now…" he sounded like he was almost out of air. Sasuke tried to climb in the toilet bowl so he cold see the scene outside, a lightening came, with that Sasuke was able to see a blond head and a bronzed neck. the kid back was facing him, he looked like a small adult ,just on time he saw the dog sniff around what he had "done", a thunder came after the lightning making the kid jump again, not minding anymore about the dog, he just dragged it behind him after saying " That's it!!!! We are out of here; I'd rather clean your doings in the house than stay here outside in this kind of weather "**

** "__****Leaving your mess behind ah?!...Next time fences up" Though Sasuke in his way out the bathroom. One thing he noticed when his visitors were around was that was that he knew his backyard was full of pebbles, which made a lot of noise if someone stepped on those but that person who came to his place with his dog, walked like he was trying to don't touch the floor, surely he wasn't a thief, how would him be able to get inside the if he had brought a dog .He though as the rain started to pour outside.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Naruto!" That voice sounded far away…maybe his imagination..." Naruto!!!" Again…suddenly he was awake by a warm tongue licking his face all over…**_

"_**Arg! Stop that Spikey! I'm awake, I'm awake!" Naruto said with heavy eyes, it had been a long night, a very long night indeed, he was only able to sleep past 2am, with the thunders outside even his dog could have died due to the way how Naruto was grabbing it, he didn't understand it, he was almost 18 years old now and he was still afraid of thunders? Good thing that only he and Iruka knew that.**_

"_**Narutoooooo!!!" Speaking of the devil. Naruto got up from his bed almost crumbling over the dog that was already on the floor waiting to get fed.**_

"_**I'm sorry boy; I'm not totally awake you know."Naruto smiled while scratching the head of his guide dog.**_

"_**Naruto!" Iruka's voice came again.**_

"_**Coming!" He replied on the way out of his bedroom.**_

_**When he got to the kitchen, where Iruka's voice was coming from, he stopped when he was greeted by a strange smell.**_

"_**How many times do I have to remind you Naruto to leave the bathroom door open?" an angry voice said…'Look at what Spikey did!!!" by the way how the kitchen smelled ,it was easy to imagine what Iruka was talking about, but still he felt guilty ,he totally forgot about the door, last night he just wanted to get to his bedroom and wish he was deaf for the next few hours, maybe the time he gave Spikey to do his things the night before hasn't been enough, or maybe the poor thing just got squished out by Naruto that had no other choice but to go around his business in the kitchen area.**_

"_**My goodness! This smell is killing me! "Iruka's voice came again…" Good thing today is Saturday, I have time to wash"…"Naruto, what have you been feeding Spikey? I really doubt we are going to be able to eat here now this morning".**_

"_**I'm sorry Iruka, promise this will not happen again…"Naruto said the last part while holding the dog's head on his hands, just to fell the tickling of his tongue again on his face.**_

_**The morning went smoothly the way how Iruka had planned, he had put some meat on the marinate over nigh and with the fire about to start on the grill he started to prepare the table, while Naruto removed from outside the clothes that Iruka had washed, he was struggling to do things safely, but Spikey kept trying to pull the clothes from his hands.**_

" _**Stop please" he said with a serious but low voice, since Spikey was only a puppy it was just normal that he would be as hyper as that, but he was having a hard time taking the clothes in before the grill's smoke reached it.**_

"_**Some help?" Iruka came up to him and got the already dry clothes from his arms, while Naruto held the dog steady so he would not chase the clothes Iruka was holding now.**_

"_**You naughty dog…so naughty….next time behave yourself okay? Do you have any idea how it difficult to have to work with you behaving like that???? Ah????" He smiled and held Spikey in his arms, when suddenly a laugh came from behind Naruto. Spikey started to bark as loud as he could calling the attention of Iruka who came to stand in front of Naruto.**_

"_**Well well well…what have we here? The voice said with hate on his tone, while eyes were fixed in the small dog on Naruto's arms.**_

"_**Good morning, may I help you? " Iruka replied to the man that was looking their backyard over the fence.**_

"_**Don't you know that pets aren't allowed in the village? The man said now with his eyes now going from the puppy to Iruka. **_

"_**,I do know the policy ,but the dog isn't outside our fence, so there no need to worry, it will not do any damage to the village or harm it's residents or whatever you might be thinking right now. **_

"_**Still, you broke the policy" Kabuto retorted, already thinking about the brand new baseball bat inside the compartment of his motorbike, how much damage it would do to that annoying creature. **_

"_**The village manager knows that we would get a guide dog for Naruto, so if you got a problem with it, go talk to your uncle" Iruka's patience was starting to wear off. **_

"_**I will let it pass…for now" once again he looked to the dog that was being held tightly by Naruto, saying that he walked up to his bike thinking how good it would feel when he had the chance to get the dog alone..."very soon" he thought. **_

_**End of Chapter 2.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yap!!!! This is the third chapter...I know they are still a bit short but I hope you guys bear with me, please don't forget to take the time to review…Thanks!!!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sasuke's head felt like it wanted to split…he was left to do all the work this time, he had a gallery business with his friend Gaara, but since he got engaged with Hinata Hyuuga, he had to leave the town for few days, they had travel to France for the preparations for the wedding, if it wasn't for Hinata's cousin Neji, they didn't have to go as far as France for just for it…not that Sasuke didn't have the guts to deal with the gallery himself, just that dealing with the workers was always a complete head splitting experience, he only wanted to be there in the gallery when it was time to open for the visitors, before that was when he most hated to deal with but for the sake of his friend, this time he went along with it.**_

_**Papers were scattered all over the massive working table on Sasuke's office, even though it was located in his house, he still needed plenty of space to put so many papers in order, he had three galleries, one in London, another in France and the last one in Italy, business was doing well and very soon his newest pride was going to be born, the latest of all of all his famous galleries was going to be introduced to the world, at first he didn't like the idea of opening one gallery in Japan, but his brother Itachi said that he had friends that were asking about his galleries too much , trying to buy things from Sasuke through him, the thing is that it wasn't his forte to follow Itachi's advice, but he had a point, if his friends wanted to buy the art works he selled so much, it would be a shame to let the opportunity pass by, even though his brother said he had the perfect location for the gallery, it still didn't give him the right to mingle with the decision the said place was going to be.**_

_**Sasuke was absorbed on his thoughts when the phone rung….**_

"_**Hello, yes….yes….not much…when are you coming back?" He rolled his eyes when Gaara's voice replied that they were going to stay in France a bit longer than the planned."Okay, while you are there, take a look how things are in the gallery, would you??? My regards to Hinata." With that hung up and closed his eyes…. "Dammed!" so much work to do and now this head ache….may be a break would do him good.**_

_**Sasuke walked to his favorite spot in front of the window, but even before he had the chance to sit, he saw that Kabuto's bike was parked in front of a neighbors house, he didn't see well , but he was sure they were having a heated conversation, for Kabuto looked like he was about to jump over the fence and strangle whoever he was talking to…finally someone who had the gust to fight for his right, what a nice sign to see how that Kabuto wasn't getting things his way…when he walked up to his bike and held what seem to be a bat, Sasuke knew sooner or later Kabuto was coming to take revenge on what ever ha had heard or seen at that house.**_

_**Sasuke stayed sitting at the window the whole afternoon, he skipped a proper meal or just ate some fruits and drunk milk, his refrigerator was almost empty but he didn't care, he wasn't going to grocery, surely not enjoyable. He once again was watching the dancing trees in front of his house. He started to remember the first time he came to this village, it's been almost two years now, but not much has changed, the neighbors were friendly always greeted each other with nods, smiles and sometimes hand shakes, but Sasuke stick with the first since he didn't like to shake hands even less smiled, the place went dead around 7pm due to the fact that almost everyone living there liked going to sleep early, who couldn't? After a day of work that was the best thing to do, but the quietness of the place would always be broken every Friday night, thanks to Kabuto the nephew of the village manager , that guy was what people would explain as unpleasant, when he came with his friends to the village, there was no soul that could have proper rest, they would put loud music the whole day from Saturday to Sunday when they left, the villages garden s would be a total wreck, since they always camp there, in addition to the noise they made, there was always that crazy drag race they did, even people weren't safe from their speeding bikes, so much mess and noise, it got even worse when they spotted an animal, a villager's pet and the animals cry would be heard all over the place since they were tied up and attached to the racing bikes, people used to be afraid to go out their houses, the fear of being their next target, some even tried to talk to the village manager, but nothing ever happened, he was known as a person that saw everybody's wrong doing but not his nephew's, he just sat in his office the whole day, giving orders (that he often said came from the landlord himself ), what made him even more hated by everyone that lived there, sometimes he would see the old man walking around the village, staring here and there as if looking for someone to pick on.**_

_**All he had to do was stay inside his house where no one else would mind his doings, nothing else mattered to him, he closed his eyes and prepared himself mentally for the ordeal he should be going thru the next day, since that was going to be the day the new gallery would open.**_

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_**Please review!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke Uchiha was walking around the gallery, going from one painting to another, making sure they were spotless, every now and then his assistant would answer a cell and make notes while following him, since the news of the gallery opening spread, there was a non stop cell phone ringing, even in his house there was no peace anymore, his friends would call at all times, congratulating, asking about the personalities that would be there, so many things that he could hardly remember, even that annoying old man called again, but this time to congratulate him, "New tactic?", but still there was no way that he would buy the man's shop.

He made a sign to his assistant and he came closer holding him a small cloth that Sasuke patted slowly on one painting frame, after so many years in that business he knew that one thing the costumers liked was a clean paint to look at, then they went on until they got some of the statues displayed there, some of them were sent from Italy and London the month before, they looked exquisite and somehow like they were about to fall apart, it was a miracle that they arrived one piece in Japan, he made a sign to the handlers to move the said statue a bit to where he was pointing to, just as his cell rung…"Not again"…..

"Hello" he answered. "Yes"…."I told you already that it can't be done that way"…."Okay, later"…. He hung up and sigh, Itachi could be so irritating sometimes. How come he wanted to tell him what to do with the way he runned the gallery? Since he started the business at the age of 16, all his decisions were getting him to the place he was now, after 4 years, he had now 3 galleries in the most important art countries in the world, so why the heck he would like any of Itachi's advice?

He looked around and saw that all was in place, he went to the snack table and checked the chief waiter if every thing was ready. He checked his watch and made some mental notes…. "5 more hours to go". and he left the display area heading to the lounge, thinking about taking a nap, before he could close his eyes, the cell rang again…."Shi…"

"Yes" he swears that he heard a small giggle in the other end.

"Hey there! What did I do to you?" Kakashi asked with an amused voice.

"Don't waste my time, say what you want" said the already very annoyed voice of Sasuke.

'Sure… I will bring a friend with me, hope you don't mind…."

"Fine, just make sure he is the only one that comes, I don't want the place to become crowded up."

"Ok!" with that the line was cut and Sasuke decided to switch off the cell, his head is starting to ache…"I need to rest properly, it wouldn't help if he got sick," now he really wish that Gaara was here to handle all the hassles of opening a new gallery branch.

With that he closed his eyes and started to listen to the soft music that was being played in the lounge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was still smiling to himself as he got to his house, today was really one of the days that he called "lucky", he found all the clothes he needed to his travel next month also he found a new reason to live, his smiling face got even happier as he remembered how he met his true love.

He was walking in that wide mall, when at first he saw those simple but interesting paintings on display on one stall floor, they seemed strange at first, but when you get closer, he saw that they were hand painted and in vivid colors, not following an exact pattern but still it didn't look messy, some people were also checking out the things there that were not only hand paintings, but some sketches as well, those showed faces of people mostly girls, some were really good, but there was one that made Kakashi catch his breath, it was the face of a man with a smile that looked so sweet and…. and…. and….

'So, have you found anything that you like?' said a voice that startled Kakashi making him jump.

And there he was, that smile again but this time in vivid colors, not in black and white anymore like in the sketch, he had tan skin, black hair tied up in a tail above his head, and that scar across his nose that reached from one check to another, it looked somehow it made his eyes more alive.

Kakashi stared even more, when the smiled making his eyes close a bit…."so hot"…. Suddenly someone bumped Kakashi making him loose his balance, almost falling over the paintings on display, his fall was broken by a hand that catch his wrist, making him fell a fast and at the same time sweet goose bump forming in his arm…

"Careful there…" the owner of the hand said smiling.

"Wow that was close" Kakashi said with a blush on his face.

When Kakashi was about to say something else, there was a strong sound of giggles, coming from the back of the stall, there was a group of girls standing behind a white cloth, then he heard a young male voice" Please be quiet… you want your friend's sketch to come out with her looking like a koala?..." said the voice, still with some humor in it's tone… more giggles.

Kakashi suddenly realized that Mr. hot wasn't beside him anymore, but talking to another costumer, his head went back again to the group of young girls as their giggles got stronger while gathering around a girl that just stood up from behind the white cloth, she was holding a sketch in a way that one could say that it was it was her most valuable possession, they turned to someone that was still sitting and said in chorus "Thank you Naruto" and a voice replied "You are welcome", making the girls chorus again in a loud "Awwwwww!!!!..." then one by one they left and went out smiling, he still could hear some of them making plans to come back there tomorrow and giggling to one another, Kakashi smiled while thinking "teenagers…".

"Sorry about that" said a voice beside him and Kakashi saw that his dream come true was back.

"I'ts okey, kids are like that now a days"

"Yes, we have this kind of situation almost everyday, since Naruto seems to be very popular with the girls…" Mr. Hot said with a smile that made him look even hotter, making Kakashi feel butterflies…

"You know, the paintings you sell are good" Kakashi said looking at the paintings on the floor, trying to escape from those pair of eyes that were glued on his face, he could feel that he was starting to blush…

"Yes, I'm lucky that I have such an extensive display, we can also offer some home made vases and also sketches, as you can see over there on the walls". He pointed to the stall part where the group of girls was before.

His face came back to look at the man with the silver hair, noticing that he was absorbed looking to a certain paint, when suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"Iruka, I'm hungry...what time is it?" there was a frown on the boy's face as he neared them.

Kakashi looked to the young man and looked back at Mr. Hot "So, his name is Iruka "he glanced back again to the boy who looked more or less on early 20's.

"Okey, I will call the ramen stand, it's about 5pm so I'm sure they made already your daily "delicacy" Iruka said that tussling with Naruto 's he excused himself to both men and left going to the back of the stall to place a call.

"Wait…did he just said that it's 5pm???" Kakashi snapped.

"Yap,Iruka said it's almost 5pm,why???" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Dammed! I totally forgot! I have to go now" Kakashi said, just as he remembered about Iruka, who was at the moment having a conversation with someone on the phone.

"What's the problem?" the annoyed tone on Kakashi voice didn't go unnoticed by Naruto "Is there something wrong?".

:No, it's just that I have to go to a friend's gallery and I totally forgot about the time!" Kakashi then looked at Iruka and smiled "But it was worth" he thought.

He saw that Iruka hung the phone and walked to them.

"I'm sorry it took too long" he said with a smile.

"Do you want to go to a gallery today???" Kakashi asked all of a sudden.

"Yes" It was Iruka's reply.

"I have a friend who is going to open his gallery today and I would like you to go there", saying that ,Kakashi took two pieces of paper from his wallet "Here it is" he gave it to Iruka and smiled as he added "By the way, my name is Kakashi Hatake, but you can simply call me Kakashi'.

Kakashi took a hand that was extended to him and shook it"Iruka Umino,nice to meet you ". The hand holding took longer than necessary, making Kakashi feel the butterflies come again in stronger wave.

Suddenly someone shouted from the front of the stall "ramen delivery!"

"Yehey!!! It's here!!!" Naruto shouted and hurried to the back of the stall to clean his table.

"I hope you can come to the gallery" Kakashi said after Iruka gave the ramen to Naruto, he looked once again to his wrist watch again "It's time to go, see you later." And he walked away.

"Thank you for the invitations" Iruka said and looked sadly to the two pieces of papers in his hands.

End of Chapter 4…………………………………..Please review…………………..


	5. Chapter 5

So people of the world!!!!!! I'm going to do it again….I will attach two chapters to make it longer so you can enjoy more, please don't forget your reviews….it helps a lot for me to get better….I'm open to ideas too!!!!! Dattebayo!!!!!! Hehehehehe…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm in his watch sprang to life making Sasuke wake up, he stretched his whole body and reminded himself that he should never sleep in that couch again, his back hurt like hell, he took a look at his wrist watch and sighed, 45 minutes to go before opening, he put his cell on and at the next second messages and missed calls started to pour in, he looked angrily to the cell screen and shoved it on his pocket, "Who ever it might be…can wait" he thought as he stood up and went to the lounge's restroom to check his appearance…"This is going to be a loooooong night…"

The art gallery was full of people, politicians, actors and actresses, sport personalities and some of his friends were also there, he saw that Kakashi was busily talking to people and taking notes. It was always like that when his others galleries open, some paintings were sold at the spot, even if some of them were worth thousands of dollars. He had only 25 paintings on this opening plus those stupid sculptures that Kakashi got from the other galleries; he said they were lucky "What the heck is so lucky about those?" He wondered.

"Hi there!" Someone tapped his shoulder, when Sasuke turned around he saw a big pair of green eyes and a pink head, she was smaller than him, slim framed body, one of his friends that he knew since elementary school, Sakura had been always chasing him around, declaiming her love, he had said already so many times that he didn't have the time for love life, she gave up for few months than started the chase again, it was starting to become very annoying for Sasuke, but he didn't like anymore to try to explain to her what she already knew.

"How are you Sakura?" was all he replied.

"Doing fine thank you" she said not minding the cold reply, anyway she knew him ever since they were kids so she knew how he was."You have a real good selection here today" she said looking to the paintings.

"Thank you." Sasuke said still looking around; Kakashi was still talking to people and taking notes.

"Are you free this week?" Sakura's hand slid from his shoulder to his arm and held it possessively, softly brushing her breast against it.

"I'm not so sure" He said, she was becoming annoying again, he wanted to walk around but not with someone hanging on his arm "Excuse me, I have to talk to someone" he said as he removed the girl hand from his arm, leaving her with a small pout. He walked to someone who just entered the gallery.

"Lady Tsunade" He bowed slightly.

"Good evening" she replied and took a look around the gallery quickly; she was the president of the University of Arts of Japan, she has been one of the first people who first noticed Sasuke's good taste on arts, a young man was behind her, he recognized him as the cousin of Hinata, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke noticed that he was looking around as if taking mental notes.

"Lady Tsunade". Kakashi came from behind Sasuke "I'm glad you came".

"Yes, I wouldn't miss this for anything, it's not everyday that you see an Uchiha showing the fruits of his upbringing in such a large scale."

"Thank you" was all Sasuke said.

Then something catch his attention, "What the heck is this bomb maniac doing here?" he thought as he excused himself and left the group and slowly made his way thru the gallery, greeting someone here and there, until he finally got to the man with blonde hair, he was looking to a painting that had small details like small explosions and he heard the guy give e little laugh and say.

"At least, this one is real art."

"Where's my brother?" Sasuke said in a annoyed voice.

"Sasuke! " Deidara replied.

But the attention of Sasuke was already somewhere else, because by the he had spotted his older brother near the snack table and with him was that guy that he hated called Kisame, he still had bad memories of what he did during the last pool party in the Uchiha house.

Itachi saw when his younger brother was approaching and took a sip of his red wine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive back home was quiet as always, classical music was playing in the on the radio, Iruka's favorite station, the car was as old as Naruto could remember, noisily making his way thru the streets they passed everyday on the way going home, it had been given to Iruka by a friend that left the country to try his luck abroad, old but still very useful Iruka always said.

When they arrived in the house, Naruto could hear the barks of Spikey from the bathroom and felt sorry for his furry friend, but it was necessary, because leaving it outside would be a very risky decision. When Iruka opened the door, Naruto rushed to the bathroom and opened the door, being hit right on the face with a disgusting smell and tackled by Spikey ,he was already feeling sorry for Iruka, the way how it smelled there was surely a lot of work to do.

He slowly walked to the kitchen to get some old news papers and plastic bag, being followed all the way by the dog that kept bumping his legs; he stopped to give it some food and walked back to the bathroom, waiting for instructions from Iruka. They did all the cleaning in silence and when it was already done, they went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, but as soon as Naruto got to the kitchen, Iruka tapped his shoulder and said.

"Go up and change"

"Okay" it was all he replied to the older man and left the kitchen area, wondering why Iruka sounded different, "Maybe he is just tired", that was all Naruto could think while going up the stairs, when he reached his bedroom, he lay down on his single bed, he reached for the bottom of his speaking clock and pressed the bottom. "The time now is 7:15pm" the clock said, Naruto gave a deep breath and stood up starting to remove his shirt, he got another one from his cabinet and put it on, heading out of the bedroom.

When he got back to the kitchen, he heard that Iruka was preparing dinner, as a delicious smell filled the kitchen.

"I will go set the table" Naruto said to break the silence.

"Okay" was all Iruka said.

Naruto walked to the small kitchen cabinet and slowly started gathering things to do his task,so after few minutes he was done and they settled to eat.

"Okay!!!...what's going on!!??" Naruto suddenly said on an irritated voice.

"Ah?" Iruka stared at him surprised.

"Iruka, I know you already for so long, I know how you are and I can easily tell when something is bothering you"

"Nothing is wrong" his guardian replied.

"Come on, I know you better than that." There was a funny note in the blond's voice.

Iruka looked for a long time at his adopted son and finally answered.

"I was thinking about not going to the gallery."

"Why...no way! You must go…we both know that you love art." The young man said with a frown "Besides it's been a long time since you did something for yourself."

There was no reply from the older man, just the noise of his eating.

"You don't have to worry, I will be okay". Naruto gave another push.

"This will be the first time that you will stay alone here….it's not that easy for me Naruto."

"I will not be alone, Spikey will be here with me, just bring the keys with you, and try to don't drink because you will be driving okay?"

"You don't have to remind me of things like that, I'm not a child." Iruka said with a smile.

"So, what time it will start ?" Naruto asked.

Iruka took the two pieces of paper form his pocket and read, Naruto heard a gasp.

"What?,is there a problem?." He asked Iruka.

"I have only 45 minutes left!!!...I have to go…I have to go...i have to go..."

Naruto heard Iruka's footsteps going up the stairs and somehow felt it was going to be a long night, but he dint have the heart to stop him from going to the event, it was something he knew Iruka really would like to go to, he loved art and it was because of him that Naruto started to also to see the beauty in every paint, color, sketch, wood carvings and so many other things that would be considered as art, Naruto still remembered going to the shop of Kohonamaru's grandfather and while Iruka talked to the old man, he would go around the shop, holding things here and there, books, lamps, figurines, but his favorites were the statues that they had there, some of them were old but still had their original charms and colors, some made of marble, others stone, there was so much to touch and see….he really missed that place.

His thoughts were cut when he heard Iruka come down the stairs, when he got to the kitchen Naruto felt a very good of after shave cologne, he smiled and said.

"Wow, it's been a long time since you smelled that good, I wonder if today you will finally find a girlfriend."

"I'm going to a place filled with important people, so it's a must that I should smell and look my best." He said tussling with the hair of Naruto.

"Maybe you should be hurrying up, don't you think? " Naruto said and pressed his talking wrist watch "_the time now is 8:25pm"_.

Iruka gave Naruto a big hug and walked to the door.

"See you later!!! Was the last thing he said before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 00000000000000000000 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 5 ………………….PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys!!!!!! PLEASE SOME REVIEW?????? PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just want to know if what I'm doing is good….Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi saw clearly that his young brother was far more than annoyed and he gave a small smirk, before taking another sip of his red wine, Kisame saw the clutch coming and moved away to the snack table, he didn't have the time and patience to watch them fighting.

"I thought I told you this event should be as discrete as possible" Sasuke said when he stopped beside Itachi.

"I sent a message to you, you didn't answer, so I took it as a YES." Itachi said after taking the last sip of his wine.

Sasuke wanted to answer but he stopped when he remembered about the texts that he didn't answer, anyways the place was still under control and as long as Tobi didn't eat all the food and Deidara didn't blow up the place, so he could at least try to hang on till the end of the night.

So he looked around with a satisfied smile, noticing that more of half of the paintings were already sold, Kakashi was doing a good job, maybe he could get home earlier, his headache suddenly made itself present when he saw Inu walking toward him, looking sexy but still cheap in her little black dress, she was one of the youngest and richest heiress of one of the magnates of Japan, pretty and sexy but definitely not his type.

"Hello Sasuke, looking good tonight…" she said when she kissed his cheek.

"Hello Inu" that was all he replied.

"You know, I bought 6 of your paintings, maybe you should give me a 'thank you 'kiss." she said with a sexy voice, while putting her hand around Sasuke's arm.

By then Kakashi came into the conversation and Sasuke gave a silent 'thank you' nod to Kakashi, he was sure his friend saw the way how Inu was whoring around Sasuke ,it would be hard to escape the woman's snake grab without being rude.

"Can I have a word with you?" said Kakashi.

"Sure…excuse me." He looked at Inu and Itachi before leaving.

They walked back to the display area; there was an unknown man that was closing standing near to a painting deeply analyzing it.

"This is the person I told you earlier"…"Ehem"…"Iruka,Sasuke…Sasuke ,Iruka."

The two men shook hands and started talking about the gallery, arts, paintings, and other things .Kakashi was happy that Iruka came, as he watched the two of them talking, he was already thinking of how it would be like to smell of the bronzed neck and kiss those lips, he took a fast look on his watch and smiled, it was almost 10pm,so there were still a few paintings to sell, so far the night was okay, but it would became better if he had the chance to snatch to the lounge area, much better.

"Your friend here sure knows a lot about arts" Sasuke said turning to Kalashi.

"Wow…is that you Sasuke???...do you want a paracetamol or something like that?" Kakashi said amazed.

"Shut up Kakashi" he replied with a smirk.

"Thank you" Iruka said shyly.

"So, let's eat something, I'm starving" Kakashi said with a smile and lead Iruka to the snack table.

Sasuke watched his Kakashi and his new friend, "_He is up to it again"_ he thought.

He looked around and saw that half of the invited people already went home, he was about to go to the lounge when he saw that Sakura and Inu were smiling at him while standing near the lounge door,"_Nope, not the best place to be"_ and so he went out by the back door to get a breath of fresh air, he looks around and wished he was home when he saw the tree branches swinging with the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stayed for a long time sitting on the couch listening to all the cds he had, every now and then he pressed the bottom of the wrist watch "_the time now is10:15pm"_ once gain he did it, getting tired of waiting he stood up and went to his room, Spikey happily followed him.

Somewhere near Iruka's house, there was a pair of yellow eyes that were watching the TV with much interest, he always liked to watch how the blue eyed boy moved, his smile flashed when he saw the boy walking up to the stairs, soon the show would become more interesting, it always did, it was a good idea that he told Kabuto to put spy cams in Iruka's house, he was a little upset when his nephew asked for a new bike, he didn't have the time to deal with those stupid wishes of his nephew, but when Kabuto told him what he could do, Oroshimaru instantly accepted the deal, after all he always had a interest on those pair of blue eyes, even now that Naruto had grown to be a very good looking man, Oroshimaru sometimes had an urge to have Iruka killed, so the young and cute blond could fall in his hands, he knew that the boy had no one in the world, so if Iruka was gone, there should be no problem for the village's manager to stand out to offer some 'help' to the boy, taking him in could be easy, but that had to wait, very soon he would be 18 and that would be the best time to take the first steps for winning the boy's graces, after that it could be easy to get his hands on Naruto, winning his trust was going to be easy and then he would offer his house for the boy's shelter, the perfect plan for getting what he wanted, so nothing rush for now or the boy would end up in an institution at the mercy of someone else and with those blue eyes and bronzed body, he would easily call attention. With his eyes still glued to the TV screen, he watched his new favorite show, Oroshimaru held his breath when Naruto took off his shirt and pants and went to the cabinet to find a new ones, when the boy stripped himself naked, the old man could hardly blink when he saw the perfect butt, the lean back, the image made him go licking his lips _"turn around little one" _he commended mentally ,but he saw the boy dressing up still facing the cabinet, not giving the chance for Oroshimaru to see what he has been waiting for, the old man finally realized that he was holding his breath, he stared a little more to the screen and made his way to the restroom to help himself out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost 1am when Iruka got back home, but he was not alone, Kakashi was with him, they didn't even mind to put on the light, after closing the door, Iruka felt Kakashi holding him by the waist and plunged into his mouth for a deep kiss, Iruka felt again the same things he felt when Kakashi brought him to the gallery lounge earlier and suddenly started kissing him, it was a shock to Iruka at first ,but after few seconds he just let himself melt into that hot and wet kiss the silver haired man was giving him, it fell so good, and he felt his knees get weak under the touches of Kakashi, he was gentle and at the same time firm on his hold on the younger man, not giving him the chance to escape.

"Stop...Please stop" Kakashi heard Iruka's pleas.

"Hmmm…" was all he answered.

"N-Naruto might come d-down…ahhh…" Iruka couldn't go on; he was out of breath, Kakashi's mouth taking the life out of him.

"You worry too much" Kakashi said when he left Iruka's mouth going down to his neck.

Kakashi…ahmmm…s-stop…" Iruka couldn't recognize his voice, so hot that he felt.

Suddenly a bark startled Kakashi and he let go of Iruka on a flash, a dog came up to him, showing that he wasn't happy with a stranger inside the house, Iruka fast came to his senses and blocked the dog from getting to Kakashi.

"Down boy, down…it's okay, he is a friend…"as he switched on the light, he scratched one of the dog's ear. "I guess I should introducing the two of you ah?" he looked at Kakashi and made a sign for him to come closer, "Spikey, this is Kakashi…Kakashi this is Spikey…give him your hand for him to smell" he said while smiling to his boyfriend, but the guy behind him didn't see sure that it was a good idea, but after a bark from Spikey, Kakashi decided to give it a try, with a racing pulse he stretched him hand in the direction of the dog and to his surprise it started to smell and lick his hand. "I guess you have a new friend" Iruka said looking from the dog to Kakashi.

"You didn't say you had a dog"

"I'm sorry about that…are you okay?" Iruka asked when he felt the scare in Kakashi's voice.

"It scared the shit out of me, but I'm okay now…so, where did we stopped? Kakashi said holding his boyfriend again and smelling his neck "_Damm,he smells so good…"_

"Iruka…is that you???" they hear the voice of Naruto that was standing beside the stairs and Kakashi jumped away from Iruka.

"N-Naruto…yes it's me"

"_The time now is 1:15am"_ When Naruto heard that he smiled and said "Wow it seems like you really enjoyed going to the gallery"

"_Is it my imagination or the boy…" _ Kakashi was thinking as he slowly started walking toward Naruto and he noticed that the boy's eyes were not following him, just like he didn't see him at all.

"Naruto, you can go back to sleep now" Iruka said making signs to Kakashi for him to keep quiet, but it was to no avail because as soon as Kakashi stopped near Naruto, the boy cocked his head in the direction of Kakashi.

"Iruka? Is someone here with us?"

"Hello there Naruto" Kakashi replied making Naruot jump that he almost fell over Spikey that was already beside him.

"It's Kakashi, he brought me home because my car wouldn't start"

"Ah…okay"

"So, you go to sleep now okay?"

"Yes, sure…see you later" Naruto said and went up to his room.

"NO WAY!!! " Kakashi said when he heard a door closed upstairs.

"Quite weird no?! Even I sometimes get amazed by the way he knows things".

"For how long has he been…like that?" there was hesitation and pity in Kakashi's voice. "_I can't believe I didn't notice that in the mall." _he thougth.

"Almost 6 years now' Iruka said sadly.

"But how is it possible? I mean, he knows how to…"

"Make sketches, I know, he was very talented since the first day when I met him, I became friend with his parents, so every time I had the chance I would give him lessons, I love everything about arts, so does he, it was really easy for him to learn, he was a natural…until…" Iruka's words were cut suddenly; he looked to his wrist watch and said while looking to the floor "I think it's time for you to go home"

Kakashi knew that Iruka wasn't angry, just really sad, then he hugged the young man once again and kissed him softly, then he walked to the door and left. Iruka sat on the couch for a long time after Kakashi left, thinking about what happened about 6 years ago.

Ene of chapter 6….HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review please!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow…I'm having so many ideas for this story that I can't actually stop writing!!!! I just don't have the time to type and up load it…So here we go again…This is Chapter 7…….…Enjoy!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost 11am when Kakashi stopped his car in front of Sasuke's house, he had a small package under his arm, nicely wrapped with in a piece of foam. It took long time for the door to be open, but when it finally did,Kakashi regretted coming to his friend house this early, it looked like the Uchiha had been sleeping until late, because he had a face of whom just woke up and was really angry.

"What the heck!!!! Don't you know what time it is???" Sasuke hissed.

"Brunch time?" Kakashi answered innocently and walked to the table .where he put the things he was carrying.

"A ready meal?" Sasuke asked grumpily, looking to the coffee and breads Kakashi brought.

"Yes, eat…I have something to show you later on."

"Just tell me what the hell you want so I can go back to sleep."

"Wow…it smells so good." Kakashi ignored his friend's words as he opened the wrapper of the newly made sandwich.

"Hhmm…" Sasuke retorted, while scrubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, but it was a good idea to eat, the coffee smelled so good.

Both men sat in silence at the kitchen table while eating, drinking coffee and slowly eating their sandwiches, Sasuke noticed that Kakashi was somehow quieter today, what made him wonder what was his visit all about, he took a look at the package Kakashi had put on the table, it looked like a paint to him "_Not again" _he thought with a frown,Kakashi always did that to him, buying paintings in random places than trying to convince Sasuke that they needed to help that GIFTED painter, but again there was a different atmosphere around him when he entered the house.

"We can begin when you are done" Kakashi said when he stood up and went to the kitchen's zinc to wash his hands, he came back to the table to watch Sasuke.

"So, what is it now?"

Kakashi started to clean up the table, got the wrapped thing he had put on the table and handed it to Sasuke.

"Take a look" was all he said.

Sasuke gave a big sigh and started to open the thing in front of him, he paused studying it, at first it looked like a child's hand paint, too many colors, somehow confused with the pattern used, but there was something about it that was eye catching, Sasuke kept on looking at it until he gave up.

"Is this it? A child's hand painting?' he arched an eyebrow.

"Look closer in the corners, in the way how the paint was stroke"

"Okay…loser, anything to make you go away."

So he went back on looking to the paint, the corners were clean, the paint was indeed worked in a very sure way, the strokes came more alive from the corners, he was suddenly getting interested about it, maybe with some more years and classes, the maker of that painting would one day become a famous painter.

"It is good…where did you buy it?" Sasuke said.

"In a mall near here."

"Another mall display ah, do you know who made it?"

"As a matter of fact I know." Kakashi was thinking how much he would like to go to Iruka's house again "He is at the mall right now, want to go there?"

"You know I hate crowded places…does he has a shop?"

"No, they work in a stall."

"They?"

"Yap, they…actually one of the guys I'm taking about is Iruka, the guy I introduce to you last night, he has a partner and his partner is the one who made it." Kakashi said pointing to the painting in Sasuke's hand.

"Really?"

"Do you really want to meet the per…" Kakashi got startled by the ring of Sasuke's cell.

"Excuse me…" he said as he stood up. "Hello...No…Okay, thank you then…yes, yes, yes…maybe next time…" he ended the conversation hanging, he could fell a headache building up, what a beautiful way to wake up, first a pervert with a paint and now Ino trying to convince him to go out with her, he walked back to the kitchen and looked at Kakashi.

"This gotta be good…" that all he said to the silver haired man.

"Okay then, if you don't like malls, so we will have to wait until 6pm, when they get home, which will be very soon." he said looking to his watch, it showed that it was already 12:45pm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But uncle, you said that once I did what you wanted, you would buy me the motorbike I wanted, why is that you won't keep your part of the deal?"

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto wishing to grab him by the neck and make him shut up, he has been whining since he got to his office about minutes ago, really doing the job of annoying the old man, but Orochimaru wouldn't do anything against the boy, not for now…he still needed him to do something, but he needed to wait for the right time to come, even if he became more and more excited every time he saw the blond on his TV screen, but he knew that rushed into things would not be effective at all. He once again look to his nephew, the guy was now walking around the office like a caged animal due to his anger.

"Are you listening to me?" The voice of Kabuto was full of rage.

"It's difficult not to" the old man replied.

"So give me the dammed bike!!!" he hit his fists on his uncle's table.

"I still have something for you to do"

"What now?"

"Get yourself together, soon the time will come"

"Uncle, I can't wait that long to have a new bike" Kabuto said about to loose it.

"You can and you will" Orochimaru said coldly staring back at the younger man in front of him.

Kabuto looked into the old man's eyes, how he wished to beat that old ugly faggot to death right now, how dare he!!! But he just walked out of the office, he was so mad…he had kept his side of the deal, there were cams almost everywhere in Iruka's house, he could see even the dandruff on the blond's head if he had any, he could go there again and remove the cams, but it was risky, since his dog got sick, the blond was always at home, dammed…he should have killed it the first time he broke into the house, but it would rise suspicions if the dog was gone from inside the house or found dead, so he discarded the idea, with only 15 minutes to install all the cameras time was gold for him, his uncle even complained why there were no cams in the shower area, he didn't care about it, he wasn't crazy enough to get inside the bathroom and get bitten by the dog, so he just put most of the cams inside the boy's bedroom, the old fag fast forgot about the bathroom issue when he heard that he would be able to see the blond in 5 different angles when he was inside his bedroom.

Kabuto wanted to hit someone or something really hard, "_Maybe I will just get some alcohol" he_ thought as he jumped on his bike and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 7……

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

This is chapter 8 now…this will be a longer one compare to the last…Enjoy!!!...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on boy, open it open…that's it…no,no,no...don't put it out..Spikey, you have to help me, you must swallow it, you can't get better without medicine, come on please help".

It has been a hard day for Naruto, he stayed at home to take care of Spikey, since the dog suddenly got sick, but if it wasn't enough, their car was still getting problems with starting up again, so now Iruka was going to take longer to get home. He finally was able to get the capsule down the dog's throat.

"Okay, next one comes four hours from now, '_the time now is 3:50pm'_…you stay right here where you are, I will wash my hands" he said as he stood up, after that he sat on the couch and closed his eyes listening to Mozart, Spikey slowly came to his side and tugged himself beside Naruto's legs "Take a rest now boy, it will make you feel better." He said while scratching the dog's ear, as he slowly started to fall asleep.

He woke up with someone opening the door, but he knew it was Iruka. "_The time now is 6:25pm"._

"How is he doing?" Naruto felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Better now I guess…it's so difficult to make him take his medicine, so maybe it will take longer for him to get totally cured."

"Just do the best you can, you don't want to leave him in the veterinarian, so it's normal for you to have a hard time, you are not trained like they are. You go take a quick shower, you smell like a dog." Iruka said making a mess in Naruto's hair in playful way.

"Okay." The blond boy said and walked toward the bathroom, after a few minutes there was a noise of water coming from there, as Iruka started to prepare dinner, his cell started to ring.

"Hello"

"Iruka, are you home already?"

"Yes, I just arrived, why?"

"I'm going to your house right now; I'm bringing some ready dinner, does Naruto likes crisp noodles?"

"He likes anything that's eatable" there was a funny note on Iruka's voice.

"Okay, see you then"

He walked to the bathroom and knocked "Naruto, we will have a visitor after few minutes, please hurry up"

"I will be out in 3 minutes" a voice replied.

"Okay"

Iruka walked back to the kitchen and put the things he took from the refrigerator back in and decided to change into something fresher himself.

Back in Sasuke's house, Kakashi took the freshly delivered food and turned to the man who was sitting at the window.  
They are home, we can go now"

"Hhmm" was all that Sasuke said putting his book down.

"If I were you, I would be excited"

"Why should I be excited?"

"Nothing, nothing at all"

As he said that, he went out of the house, followed by Sasuke, who went in the direction of his car.

"I don't think we will need a car to go where we are going" Kakashi said as he kept walking, "The place is near"

They walked towards the house that one day Sasuke saw Kabuto standing by the fence, angrily talking to someone, he still could remember Kabuto's body language, clearly showing that he was pissed off. So Iruka was the one who had guts to say some truths to that brat. When they arrived at the front of the house, he saw the plants that were all over the place, their fences also were made of plants, leaving the place looking really good.

"_Ding dong"_ there was a sound that echoed for a few seconds, after that a smiling Iruka opened the door.

"Good evening!" they said in chorus.

"Please come inside"

"Where is Naruto?"

"His dog has been sick; he is trying to give it medicine right now"

"What happened?"

"Spikey just got a cold or something but since he is a puppy, he needs a lot of tender loving care"

"_Spikey? Where did I hear that name?" _ Sasuke thought.

"Let's go to the kitchen and prepare the table" Kakashi said and grabbed Iruka's wrist, dragging the younger man behind him on the way to the kitchen, Sasuke just stared and sighted, he looked around the house, it had some paintings on the walls, he went from one to another and when he got near to a small corridor that was in the dark place of the house, he heard something like a melody, it was just like someone was humming it.

"It's okay now…you go to sleep again…go to sleep now Spikey...good boy"

Sasuke felt a sense of déjà vu as he listened to the voice, as he got nearer to the corridor and he noticed there was someone in that area, he could see a shape sitting on the floor, there was a little light that was coming from a room near by, so when that person moved, Sasuke saw a glimpse of a blond head, he stayed there just staring trying to remember where he saw something like that, as the feeling of déjà vu got stronger, the person stood up and went the way of what seemed to be the restroom, the noise of water broke the silence, after some minutes the person came out and started walking to Sasuke's direction and he noticed it was a boy, he saw how he touched the wall as he slowly walked toward him, but to his surprise didn't get startled by his presence, as he thought the boy would be, slowly the light coming from the living room washed over the body of the owner of the blond head, as it reached his face, Sasuke held his breath when he saw a pair of blue eyes , as Sasuke stared he noticed that something was amiss, he was practically four steps away from the young blond, but it was like he didn't see Sasuke at all as he kept walking toward the kitchen.

"There you are Naruto!"

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, I got something for you, come" he said as he pushed the boy by the back towards the kitchen, but not before going up to Sasuke and whispered to him "He has beautiful eyes, doesn't he?"

"Uhm?" Sasuke muttered.

"Come let's eat something" He said and Sasuke followed him to the kitchen, when they got there, Naruto was happily talking to Iruka about how Spikey got better under his care.

They ate their dinner while talking about arts and galleries, but there was one person that kept quiet all the time just watching all the moves the blond made, the way how he reached to get his cup, fed himself. Sasuke had noticed that he was blind, but he still couldn't believe that, for all he did was just as precise as a normal person. After some more minutes of happy conversation, Kakashi said something.

"Naruto, there reason why I came here is that I wanted to introduce you to a friend, he saw one of your works and decided to check it out personally"

"Okay, when do I get to meet your friend?" but suddenly his face became sad "I hope it's okay with him if I can't meet him right now, I don't have the heart to leave Spikey alone" his words explained his sudden change of mood.

"I think it wouldn't be a problem at all because...He is here with us right now…"

Suddenly a spotless smile flashed in front of Sasuke and his heart skipped a beat.

"Nice meeting you Naruto, my name is Sasuke Uchiha"

When Naruto heard that voice, he felt shivers forming up, but he kept smiling and said.

"Wait, could you say your name again?"… _"Maybe I heard it wrong" _ Naruto thought holding his breath, turning to where the voice came earlier…" Sasuke Uchiha" the voice replied.

It didn't take an expert to know that all the three set of eyes on that kitchen were glued on him as he stood up and said "I think I have to give medicine to Spikey". He didn't know how long it took to actually realize that he was already out of the kitchen, running as if he was being chased by the devil, he made his way to the bathroom but not before getting a sleeping Spikey under his arm and closed the door behind him, cuddling closely the dog to his chest…he felt the same kind of fear that hit him that day on the shop of Konahamaru's grandfather one year ago. Back in the kitchen, the three men stared at each other until finally Iruka tried to explain what just happened.

"I'm really sorry, he always does that when someone comes to the house to meet him…please excuse me for a minute"

With that he left the kitchen and made his way to the bathroom, after few seconds of knocking at the door he finally opened it, Iruka slowly peeped inside the dark cubicle and saw Naruto sitting in one corner with Spikey on his arms, like a small ball of fur, he was slowly rubbing the of the dog's ear, a sign that he was nervous. He knew that talking to Naruto about their visitor was going to be rather difficult, since it was clear to see that the reason for his sudden change was the name Uchiha, he never thought that he could actually come to their house someday, it was a surprise to read his name in the invitation that Kakashi gave him too, but he never mention to Naruto about that to avoid bad memories. , he got inside the bathroom and squat beside Naruto, talking softly to don't wake up the dog.

"Hey, I don't think you can medicate Spikey like that"

"I'm sorry I lied…"

"If you want, we can talk" Iruka said but stopped when he saw Kakashi standing by the bathroom door, he approached his boyfriend when he noticed he had something to say.

"I don't think it's going to work right now" he said as he looked at Naruto.

"I will be back after few minutes" Iruka turned to tell Naruto, then he followed Kakashi, when both men arrived at the kitchen, they saw that Sasuke was ready to leave.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm really sorry for Naruto's behavior.

"Why was he like that when he heard my name?" Sasuke demanded.

"Just like I said before, sometimes he get's nervous when people ask him about his work"

"But according to Kakashi, he has plenty costumers when you are at the mall, please tell me the truth"

But Iruka didn't say anything, so Sasuke turned to the door and said "We are leaving" and was followed by Kakashi, after they left Iruka went to the bathroom and got Naruto out of there.

"Do you know that you can get sick if you stay like that for a long time against a cold wall?" he said when they were going up the stairs, when they get to Naruto's room, he tucked the two of them under the quilt, Iruka went to the window to close it and wondered if Sasuke was the Uchiha who made Naruto feel bad that day on the shop of , but the way how Sasuke looked at Naruto , was far from a disdain look, it was something else. He looked again to the now sleeping boy and smiled.

"Good night Naruto" he said as he touched the blond's head and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 8…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Yahoo!!!!!!!! This is chapter 9!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And please don't forget to REVIEW !!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke got to his house, he had thought of a thousand reasons how could his name make Naruto react like that, he didn't like malls, having his fan girls chasing him all over the place wasn't the idea of fun for him Itachi also hated the it, besides the two of them, there was no other Uchiha left that Sasuke knew, he was sure Itachi never also came to the house of Iruka, with the reaction of the blond, it was certain that the reason was the Uchiha name, but how?

"Since you seen to be very busy at the moment, I will just help myself with some tea" Kakashi said taking Sasuke away from his thoughts, "You know, I never thought that the Uchihas were so scary"

"What are you talking about? You know I have nothing to do with it"

"Yap, more probably it was Itachi's doing, but the question is WHEN and most especially WHAT…it seems to be something very serious for that kind of reaction"

"Kakashi, I want you to find out with Iruka why Naruto acted like that" Sasuke said after few minutes of deep thinking.

"That's no problem, tomorrow I will start on it" he said offering a cup of tea to Sasuke, who was already sitting on the window.

Both of them stayed on silence, sipping their tea every now and then, thinking about different things, when it started to rain outside.

"It looks like you will have to spend the night here" Sasuke broke the silence as he stood up and went to one of the two rooms on his house that was used as the storage room and came back with a blanket and two pillows, after handling it to Kakashi he took the last sip of his tea and bid his friend good night.

"Why do I always have to get stuck with this couch when I sleep over Sasuke's house?" Kakashi mentally complained and went near the window and stared at Iruka's house at the distance, smiling while thinking of the things he would do if Iruka didn't like to tell him what Sasuke wanted to know, sweet torture, he would do his best to take all the truth out of his delicious dolphin, even if the time didn't call for drastic measures, still he would do it, Kakashi smiled when a image of a panting and flushed Iruka crossed his mind.

"I'm so sure tomorrow is going to be a happy day" he said to himself as he sat on the couch and prepared to sleep…" He taught.

At that moment in one of the rooms in the house, once again Sasuke was having a fight with the pillow, cursing while trying to sleep for the third time, but every time he did close his eyes, all he could see was a pair of sapphires orbs that were as blue as the summer sky, that face still had a strong hold on his thoughts, that smile that flashed during their dinner, the way how those lips moved when he talked, that gorgeous blond hair, that bronzed skin, that made Sasuke want to reach out and touch it, to feel how hot it was, if nobody else was there at that time with them, Sasuke was so sure that things would get out of hand, the blond was too cute to resist .

"What's wrong with me?" he scolded himself trying to brush away the blond subject from his mind, but still to no avail, he only slept after 4am.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had rained the whole night until morning and when Iruka woke up ate the time he normally did, it was still dark, he switched on the radio he had in his room and listened to the weather forecast, there was a typhoon heading towards Japan and with so much raining, why get out of the house if he knew that the streets would be flooded, he just stood up quietly and went to check on Naruto, who he found soundly sleeping with Spikey curled at his side,_ ' Well, at least what happened yesterday didn't trigger any bad dreams" _he smiled as he taught, he went back to his room and decided to sleep a bit more, after all it was only 6am and a short sleep until 7 wouldn't hurt , anyways it was still raining, the perfect temperature to take a longer sleep, he went to his bed and reached for the blanket to cover himself.

He woke up fifteen minutes past seven, he stretched and headed downstairs still in pajamas, as he neared the end of the stairs, he heard one of Naruto's favorites music that was from the band Korn, he smiled as he noticed that his adapted son still liked this kind of music just like any other teenager even if they normally listened to classic music it was still a relieve to know that al the happenings in Naruto's life didn't change his way of enjoying it.

"Good morning!" he greeted the boy he saw sitting at the table with a glass of milk and a bowl full of cereal.

"go morn…" the blond replied with his mouth full of food.

"I told you already that you should take small servings of food, you will get into trouble someday eating the way you do"

"Sorry" Naruto said after swallowing his food and displayed a white smile to Iruka. "Hehehehe…"

At least he was back to the cheerful way he was before Sasuke Uchiha came into the picture; he sat in front of Naruto and started picking on his cereal, not really interested on eating just yet, they both stayed like that, Naruto listening to the music and Iruka watching the rain outside thru the window.

"Naruto, I was thinking about telling you something"

"I know what you mean, don't worry, it wasn't your fault what happened yesterday, just a bad surprise after all"

"I met him in the gallery that Kakashi invited me, but I didn't mention it to you…"

"Excuse me" Naruto suddenly said, "I have to check on Spikey" and he stood up and when he passed by Iruka he tapped his hand on his guardian shoulder, clearly letting Iruka know that there was nothing to worry about.

After a few minutes the blond came thundering into the kitchen so fast that he missed the door frame by an inch.

"Iruka! Iruka! There's something wrong with Spikey" the boy's eyes were wide with fear, he knew something was really wrong by the way how Naruto looked so scared, he dashed out the kitchen followed by Naruto, when he got beside the dog he noticed that it was slightly shaking, he touched it and felt how hot it was, somehow it had developed a fever, Iruka said.

"I'm sorry but this time we have to bring him to the veterinarian"

"But he was already getting better, I don't understand…" Naruto said beside himself.

"Dammed! Now the problem is how we will get out" he said while looking to the window again and seeing that the rain was still pouring.

Iruka went up and got some old towels and a big plastic bag that he used to keep one of their quilts, on his way down he got some rain gear for him and Naruto, he hurried down and started to wrap the shaking dog as much as he could, still trying his best to not suffocate it, "You hold his head out with your hands" he instructed Naruto and slowly lifted the bundle "Put the rain coat, it's on the sofa" he said while walking to the door, he handled Spikey to Naruto and opened the door, he took a look outside and knew it was going to be a difficult way out of the house, the rain had gotten stronger, he run to their car and opened it, he went back to the house and got the dog and put it inside the vehicle then wet back again to get Naruto, after the three of them were inside their car, he sat himself in the driver's sit, mentally praying that the car would start this time… but it didn't, after few more tries Iruka turned to Naruto and said "Stay here, I will get a taxi" with that Iruka was gone… he didn't know how many minutes passed, he only knew that it was going to be hard to find a taxi with that kind of rain, they normally didn't pass by that area because it tended to get flooded, so he was surprised when a pair of hands came and a voice said "Give it to me" while trying to get the bundle from Naruto, but instead the boy held the dog even tighter, "Let's get him to the veterinarian as soon as possible" Naruto knew who was the owner of that voice, he could feel his heart start to beat faster, but when Spikey let out a low wimp Naruto took a hold of himself and put his feelings aside and handled the dog to Sasuke.

"Naruto, hurry up" he heard the voice of Iruka behind Sasuke. He was guided to a car that had very comfortable sits and smelled just like it's owner, there inside he stayed embracing his dog with all his love while humming to it, he heard Sasuke making a call to someone, while the car turned going left or right and after few minutes it came to a full stop, they had arrived at the clinic and the personal there were ready to take the dog in, the only problem was to keep Naruto from getting inside the clinic restricted area. It was the first time he was separated from Spikey, to the boy the dog was more than simply a pet, when Iruka had bought Spikey around 6 months ago, he was the only one who did everything for the puppy, bath, walking (late at night to avoid Kabuto), feeding, they even slept together much to Iruka's distress, dealing with the destroyed clothes that were found inside Naruto's room due to their tag of war was always a source of headache to Iruka, but still he knew that his guardian didn't have the heart to take away one of the boy's reason to laugh and just closed his eyes to that, how many times he had seen Naruto chasing the dog around the house when it escaped during a bath, the bruises the boy got by hitting his legs on the furniture while doing that, the falls Naruto got by the way how Spikey went around his legs with his leash, all of them had been fun times, it sometimes hurt, but Naruto loved the dog too much to care about his body aches. And now he saw the blond boy hanging to the clinic restricted area door, trying to hear something, it just broke his heart.

"It's going to be okay…come take a sit" Iruka approached Naruto and held him by the shoulders and guided him to sit down on one of the chairs in the waiting area, the boy remained quiet while his head was still turned in the door's direction.

"My dog was a german shepherd, I got it when I was ten years old" Sasuke suddenly said.

"You like animals?" came a curious voice from beside him.

"Used to, after it died I didn't like anymore, it'd hard to loose something you really love"

For the first time, Naruto noticed something different on Sasuke's voice tone, it didn't sound like the one he heard the day when he last visited Konohamaru, it didn't have the sharp tone he remembered, somehow now it sounded even melancholic, sad, a totally different person, but he was sure that the shop owner called that guy Mr. Uchiha, maybe he was just trying to make him feel better about Spikey.

Someone opened the restricted area door and Naruto stood up at once, finding his way to the door, Sasuke could see the blond's hands playing with the edge of his shirt as he waited for the doctor to say something.

"Sasuke! How are you doing? Is that your dog?" Kiba asked his friend.

"How is he now?" Naruto cut them.

"We had to put him to sleep, he got some light dehydration but nothing to worry, his fever will be down very soon, maybe after 5 days he will be ready to go home"

"Five days?!?" Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yap and be grateful, he is till young so the chances of recovering are greater, it could take seven to ten days if he wasn't that strong."

"But I can take care of him at home, it's impossible for me to come here everyday, this clinic is too far from the house."

"How come he knows that?" Sasuke asked Iruka in a surprised tone.

"That's how he can walk around the house without bumping anything, he counts the left and right turns."

"Ah"

"I don't really think is a good idea, if you really want your dog to be fine again, he must stay here…who knows, instead of five it would be only four days?" Kiba tried to explain to the obvious nervous boy in front of him.

"But…"

"Naruto! Think about Spikey's welfare, doc is right, he knows what will take to get to his goal" Iruka cut.

"Can I at least touch him?" Naruto said finally agreeing.

"Sure, please follow me…"

Kiba started to walk away and Naruto followed him, his hands touching the wall while he listened to where the footsteps led him.

"Let me help you" a hand held his suddenly and he knew Sasuke was helping him to follow Kiba, his hand was big and warm, he somehow felt comforted with those long and delicate fingers around his own, then they stopped and the hand shifted to his shoulder, _"Still so warm"_ Naruto suddenly realized that he liked how it felt, the warmth of Sasuke's hand on his shoulder…he heard a door open and another hand was added to his left shoulder, gently pushing him inside the room, he could feel the smell of medicine inside, also he could hear wimps, he slowly waked with Sasuke still guiding him.

"He is at your left" Sasuke's voice said near his ear.

Slowly Naruto lifted his hand and looked for his furry friend, he touched something soft and hot, the dog's ear, slowly he run his hand to his neck, feeling his heart beat, it felt like he wasn't in pain anymore.

"We will have to keep him sleeping for the next two days, so the medication will take quicker effect, he will be fine in no time, nothing to worry" Kiba said.

"Four days…" Naruto's hand started playing with Spikey's ear, slowly bending down to smell the soft coat.

"You must go now, let him rest"

"What time can I come back today?" Naruto asked.

"We have two visiting times, morning and afternoon, the first is from 8am to 9am, and the second is from 4pm to 5pm."

"That's too short!" Naruto complained.

"Their rules Naruto, respect it…besides I'm sure they are doing that for the good of all pets here"

"Okay" the blond frowned.

"Well, visiting time is up!" Kiba announced.

Naruto had a pout on his lips when they left the room, the went back to the waiting area, where they found Iruka together with Kakashi talking to a nurse, Sasuke had noticed the way how she looked at Naruto earlier and felt a hint of jealousy , and for his surprised she got near Naruto and held his hands.

"Don't worry , I'm the one in charge of Spikey, I will do whatever I can to make his health totally return"

"Thanks, I appreciate it…" he replied in a tired tone.

When the nurse left them, Kakashi turned to Naruto and teased him. "How soft her hands were?" and giggled when Naruto blushed at the question, Sasuke felt another pang of jealousy go thru him.

"Let's go home" he suddenly cut Kakashi's giggle.

They all walked out the clinic; it was almost snack time, so they decided to eat something hot, since it was cold due to the still falling rain, when the word ramen was mentioned for everyone's surprise Naruto didn't move a muscle on his face, deeply absorbed in his thoughts._"This is bad"_ Iruka thought when he saw Naruto like that, he didn't even complained when Kakashi said that Iruka would go with him in his car, he just followed the hand that once again guided him to the path he should take, when Sasuke led him to his car, Naruto just sat there and he pressed his watch again _"the time now is 9:45am" _and he let out a loud sigh after hearing that.

"Maybe if I had brought him earlier to the vet, there was no need to leave him here today" Naruto said in an absent tone, as if talking to himself.

"It's not your fault you know, it's just the weather that is not helping at all" Sasuke tried to reassure the blond, but it didn't seen to have any effect, he was starting to miss the way how his eyes sparked when he smiled.

"It's almost lunch time, want to eat ramen? Iruka said it is your favorite dish" Sasuke said after starting his car.

"Yah, I'm a bit hungry" Naruto replied quietly.

Sasuke drove and drove, he wasn't sure where to go, so he decided to call Kakashi so he could talk to Iruka, when he got the information he needed they headed to the sea side, there was a ramen restaurant that Naruto really liked according to Iruka, when he was able to find a place to park his car, he saw that the blond was sound asleep on his seat, he looked just like an angel, with his hair partly covering his forehead, Sasuke slowly held his left hand and kissed one by one of Naruto's fingers, it was so hard to just stare, he smelled the palm of the boy's hand, he couldn't help but to hold one of Naruto's golden locks and slightly bent to place a soft kiss on his cheek, but he stopped when Naruto stirred and slowly opened his eyes, blinking out the drowsiness of his sleep.

"Why did the car stopped? Where are we?"

"U-uhm, we are at the sea side, Iruka told me you like the ramen they sell here…so let's go?...what?" Sasuke asked when he saw a puzzled look on Naruto's face, then he realized that he was still holding the boy's hand.

"You always sleep that deep? I have been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes" Sasuke suddenly said letting go off the blond's hand.

Naruto stretched and tried to open the car's door, but couldn't find a way to do it, he tried again but still nothing, he heard someone opening it for him and pulling him out, the movement was so sudden that he was out of balance and stumbled over a hot chest, not knowing what to do, he just stayed there on that position.

"You should have waited for me to open the door for you" Naruto felt the warm breath of Sasuke near his ear, his stomach moved in a strange way.

"It's not my fault that your car's door is so difficult to open" Naruto retaliated in an annoyed voice, than he pushed Sasuke away form him but the other man didn't budge a bit, Naruto tried to step back just to find he had nowhere to go for the car was blocking the way behind him.

"Can we try to be friends at least? Let's start from the beginning, what you think?" again he felt Sasuke's warm voice on his ear.

After some time there was a nod from the blond head

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"My pleasure, I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

Suddenly there was a loud growl from Naruto's stomach.

"So let's go eat?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sure" Naruto replied with a shy face.

They starts walking, Sasuke leading the way, Naruto could smell so many things around him, he let himself be guided since he didn't know how to find the way to the ramen restaurant, after a few more steps, they finally stopped and slowly made their way thru people and chairs, when they were near some empty seats, Sasuke felt that Naruto was snatched away from him, when he turned around to look, the blond boy was surrounded by a group of teenagers, that they were grabbing him by the hands and arms, some of them even puling on his t-shirt.

"Naruto! Naruto! I've missed you!" one girl said.

"You look thin, what happened to you?" another girl said.

"You didn't come to the mall today, why?"

"I want you to make me another sketch"

"Is Mr. Iruka here with you?"

The questions went on and on, so Sasuke just stepped near and pushed away some of the girls that were getting too close to Naruto already.

"Excuse me, but we came here to eat" Sasuke said to the girls.

The girls stopped at once a let go off the blond, much to his relief, being grabbed like that wasn't very pleasing, he even felt a hand groping his butt, good thing that Sasuke made them stop because he was almost out of air, he let out a silent thank you and let himself again be leaded by Sasuke's hand. Sasuke tried to find sits far from the group of girls, there were some in a area outside the restaurant that was partially covered by big umbrellas, the rain was weaker now, the spot was a good one, windy for being near to the sea, so Sasuke decided to go there, when they got their sits, he noticed that Naruto was breathing normally again.

"It's hard to be good looking ah?!" Sasuke teased.

"Uhm?"

"Those girls over there, they seen to be totally head over hills for you"

"Nah…They are just happy to see me"

"The way how one of them grabbed you, shows the reverse"

"You saw that?" Naruto blushed.

"Hard to miss a move like that, is that the way your costumers act while you sketch them?

"Off course not!" his blush deepened, making Sasuke become more amused.

"Here comes the waiter" Sasuke stopped the conversation.

After they order, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was sad again, he looked beautiful with the wind blowing his hair, the rain had gotten even weaker now so it looked like a fine dew, a soft shower that landed on the blond locks of the boy making him even more alluring for Sasuke, the sad look on his eyes made him want to reach out and embrace him, he had noticed how Naruto loved his dog, so it was sure that it would be hard for him to stay apart from Spikey on the days to come, just to think that he would not see the blond's beautiful smile for so long made Sasuke decided that he would do his best to keep Naruto happy while his dog was hospitalized.

Their food arrived and they started to eat it, still in silence, only that every now and then the there was a loud slurp from Naruto while eating his ramen, so Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"Can you sketch me?"

There was no answer, he noticed that Naruto became agitated, he stopped for a while to eat his ramen and remained quiet while pressing the edge of his shirt with his thumb and pointing fingers, so Sasuke didn't say anything anymore.

"When?" The answer finally came. "Do you like it later on after we visit Spikey?"

"Maybe tomorrow morning, its dark already" Sasuke bit his tongue

"It's okay; I don't actually need light to do that" Naruto smiled and waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said

"Sorry too for what happened yesterday when you came to visit…it's j-just that i-i…"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain, apology accepted, anyway we are friends" Sasuke said it with a smile deep inside wishing that they were more than that.

They finally finished their food, it was almost 4pm now, Sasuke knew it because for the last three hours Naruto had pressed that dammed watche's bottom more than 30 times, if it wasn't for his known for his Uchiha self-control, that thing was swimming with the fishes a long time ago, he almost spilled water on Naruto wrist to have it silenced, but he didn't want to destroy his newly started friendship with blond.

"It's almost 4pm!!!...Let's visit Spikey!!!" Naruto suddenly said.

"Okay" Sasuke stood up, took Naruto's hand once again and they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 9

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sooooooooooooooo totally sorry for making you wait for so long…business has called me out of town…Anyway…here it comes again…Chapter 10….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In another part of the city for almost 7 hours Iruka couldn't feel his knees so jelly like that they felt, he could hardly breath or talk all thanks to Kakashi, with all his touches and kisses, Iruka could feel his hands all over his body and even if he tried to don't get too carried away, his will was too weak, his body betrayed him all the time, the silver haired man soft hands just felt too good to ignore, the way how Kakashi did things to him was something he never thought he would get from a guy, his mouth was wet and hot, his tongue had left traces all over Iruka's skin, he couldn't remember how many times he had cum, the feeling of going limp after each time and then Kakashi would slowly wake up his body again, doing wet and dirty things to him. It was around 4pm when Kakashi stopped and looked down at Iruka, the younger man had a flushed face and swollen lips, his body wet, a mix of saliva and sweat...Kakashi smiled at his lover expression, eyes half closed, still panting almost out of breath, he stayed like that for a while thinking how he could bring up the subject about Naruto without breaking the sweet moment he was having with his dolphin.**

"**What?" Iruka said as he noticed that Kakashi was looking seriously at him, but before he was able to say anything else his lips got devoured by Kakashi's mouth, he tried to put up a fight but he lost to the lust he started to feel again when Kakashi pressed his body against the bed and the kiss got deeper, Iruka let out a moan when his tongue was caught and slightly bitten by his lover, the mouth of Kakashi traveled to his neck and his tongue licked it while giving small nips here and there, he tried to put his arms around Kakashi's neck but realized that he couldn't for they were trapped by one of the hands of the man above him.**

"**That's not…fair…uhh..." Iruka complained just to feel his head being yanked to the side by the other hand of Kakashi, but still his arms weren't released.**

"**Everything is fair in love my dear dolphin" Iruka heard the voice of Kakashi near his ear, he could feel his lover mouth slowly biting the line of his jaw now, approaching his mouth again, he felt a hand traveling down his back going to his butt and give it a gentle squeeze and then he saw Kakashi's face looking at him.**

"**What now???" Iruka asked heavily panting.**

"**I think we must go" Kakashi said planting soft kisses over Iruka's face and neck.**

"**Ah!?..."**

"**It's almost 4pm" he bit Iruka's shoulder slightly making him gasp.**

"**Really?..." **

"**Yes, really" Kakashi let go of Iruka's hair and arms and supported himself in one arm and watched his lover who didn't seemed to understand what he just said, smiled and slowly bent to place a deep kiss on his mouth and once again yanked Iruka's hair to get full access to the bronzed neck, he left his mouth and bit by bit he licked his lover's neck getting back to where he stopped, he felt the arms of Iruka go around him while his other hand massaged his butt, slowly he inserted one finger making Iruka gasp, instantly he felt nails dug on his back making him back out for a second then going back to attack Iruka's mouth this time, the feel of pain and pleasure made the younger man go wilder with the kiss and he got a bite on the lower lip by his lover in a very possessive way.**

"**Mine" Kakashi let escape from his lips as he caught Iruka's mouth again after he broke the kiss to complain about the bite.**

"**Ahhh…Kaka…ahh..no…" the moans of his lover came louder when the second finger was inserted, the silver haired man left his lover mouth and went to suck one of his nipples, Kakashi waited a little more and put another one, he just loved to hear the noises of a panting Iruka, he started to move his fingers pushing them as deep as he could, making Iruka arch his back from the bed, he watched amazed how hard his lover was already and smirked while hitting his sweet spot over and over again with his fingers, slowly he got near the younger's man year and said with a bite on his earlobe.**

"**Round four"**

**By then Iruka had long forgotten that it was almost 4pm.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke was watching Naruto , his head against the car window, making some fog spots appear with his breath, closed eyes and a smile on his face, making the raven wonder why he seemed so happy .**

"**Such a beautiful song" Naruto suddenly said making Sasuke realize he was staring at his companion.**

"**What?" **

"**The rain…can't you hear it?" he replayed with a smile. "It's singing"**

"**Well, with so many noises around us it's a bit difficult to actually hear the notes" Sasuke was amazed by the innocence of Naruto.**

"**Just close your eyes and listen to it…it's easy if you try, I used to do it a lot when I was younger, I could stay hours outside the house listening to it" Naruto said and something in the mind of Sasuke made him feel like he had met someone before that said something like that to him , he was about to ask something to Naruto but the cars started to move calling his attention to the road again, they were stuck in traffic for almost twenty minutes by now, since was raining, not that it was a problem to Sasuke, he was enjoying the blond's presence very much, so maybe they were not going to arrive in time for the 4pm visit to Spikey, what somehow would be a big problem if it happened, dealing with a whining Naruto was something he didn't like at all.**

**When Sasuke parked the car few meters away from the clinic he saw something that made him curse under his breath, what called the attention of Naruto at the same instant.**

"**Is there something wrong?" **

"**No, nothing important" He said still looking to the convertible that was parked just two cars away in the other side of the street, now he had another problem added to making Naruto behave this afternoon.**

**As they entered the clinic, the nurse from before was there again but this time she was carrying a cat that made things easier for Sasuke to be the one to guide Naruto to the place he wanted to go and as he stood outside the room observing Naruto, he didn't noticed that someone was watching him from behind and those eyes went from Sasuke to the boy that was inside the room in front of him, he looked not older then 20 and Ino wandered why Sasuke was watching him since she knew that the Uchiha didn't have young friends besides her, Sakura, Gaara and Kiba, she approached slowly and gave him a bear hug from behind.**

"**There you are!!!" She said as he turned his head to face her.**

"**Hello, Ino" **

"**Are you here too to adopt?" She said as she released him from the hug and made a hand sign to the nurse from earlier that was still carrying a cat "See, I'm going to take this fluffy little thing home" She said taking the cat from the nurse's arms as Sasuke watched her, he knew she didn't like animals, the only ones she liked were horses since they could earn big money if well trained and put to race, any other was useless to her.**

"**Don't tell me you are eyeing that ugly thing" she said looking to Spikey, thru the door's glass. **

**But before Sasuke could reply the door was opened and Naruto came out smiling.**

"**Nurse!!! Nurse!!!" he called, almost stepping on the foot of Sasuke as he came out the room, but before Sasuke was able to pull himself away, Ino grabbed Naruto's arm and shouted at him.**

"**Be careful you stupid brat!!!" she pulled his arm really hard.**

**He froze when he heard what she said next.**

"**Are you blind!!!??? Can't you see we are talking here!!!?" **

"**Ino!!! Apologize right now!" Sasuke scolded her.**

"**Why should I? He was the one who came crushing in, he almost stepped on you!"**

**They stayed staring at each other for few minutes until to everyone's surprise Naruto bent slightly and said.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone" and then he turned to the direction from where that feminine voice came, he bent again and was about to say sorry again when he was stopped by Sasuke. **

"**What are you doing? You are not at fault here" **

"**Let him show to everyone that he is sorry for what he did." Naruto heard the girl's voice again.**

"**You should be the one to be ashamed of what you just did" Sasuke hissed at the girl.**

"**Come on Sasuke, why is it so important to you to defend this guy? Are you his Daddy?"she shoved the cat at the nurse, turned to Naruto and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her, just then she noticed that there was something wrong with his eyes, they weren't looking straight at her just like they were fixed on a imaginary point behind her and she snapped her fingers in front of Naruto making him jump.**

"**So that's the reason…" she said looking curious.**

**Sasuke didn't like the way how she was looking at him now and interfered once again.**

"**Come, we have to talk to Kiba" he said holding Naruto's hand and pulling away. **

"**Wait a minute...I want to talk more with your friend" she said holding again the arm of Naruto, Sasuke could see the devilish smile she had on her face, he knew her for many years and it was notorious that when she wanted to pick on someone, she would do it to the point that person would run away in tears, but he wasn't about to let her do that to Naruto, he let go of the blond and stepped near Ino blocking her way to Naruto.**

"**Ino, please stop this, this isn't the place for your childish things"**

"**Actually my dear Sasuke, I was just going to tell your friend that I'm interested on his dog and wanted to buy it, that's why I think we should have some private talking, you know…business." She said with the most innocent face.**

"**Stop it!!!" Sasuke warned.**

"**My dog is not for sale" an angry voice replied her words.**

"**And you still have the guts to answer me like that!!! I was just taking that little trash to a better place to be put in a better care, to tell you the truth, it looks like a…" she keep on talking until Sasuke snapped.**

"**That's enough Ino!!!!!" he knew what she was up to, she said herself that the dog wasn't on her interest, she was just trying to make Naruto upset.**

**They looked at each other for a long time in a glare fight, until they noticed that Kiba had come when he heard the angry voice of Sasuke.**

"**Hey!!! Hey!!!...Is that the way how friends should talk???"**

"**I changed my mind…I'm not adopting this stupid cat" she said and left the place.**

"**Well, good bye then" Kiba said not surprised with her sudden change of plans, he also knew her well, when she had arrived that afternoon in the clinic he knew why, she and Sakura always had that thing about Sasuke, if he was somewhere they were sure to be there too.**

"**So…let's see how the puppy is doing" he said entering the room where Spikey was, being followed by Naruto and Sasuke.**

**It was even harder this time then it has been before, Naruto was really hard to talk to sometimes, after listening from Kiba that Spikey had improved a lot he didn't want to leave the clinic after the 4pm visit, even worse he wanted to bring the dog home with him, he didn't accept that his pet was really going to spent the night in the clinic and to make things more annoying the dammed nurse came to his 'rescue' again, embracing him and patting his back trying to comfort him, he was almost crying this time, begging her to take his side and convince Kiba that he could bring his dog home, but then an angry voice came from behind him. **

"**Naruto! Don't be an annoyance to everyone else here, you are old enough to understand that this place is the best place for Spikey for the next few days" Kiba looked at Sasuke as he spoke.**

**But his words made Naruto cry this time and dug his face on the chest of the nurse, she hugged him back but when she looked around and saw that the raven was about to explode, she softly detached Naruto's arms from her and pushed him towards the door.**

"**You must go now Mr. Uzumaki, don't worry I will take care of you puppy as if he was mine" she sweetly said to him.**

**Sasuke tried to contact Kakashi but his cell was off, he didn't have Iruka's number too, he just wanted to get the blond and shove him inside the car, but he patiently until the nurse talked him down and after what seemed to be an eternity the blond gave up and walked in the direction of the door being pushed by the nurse and with that cue Sasuke took Naruto's hand and dragged him out the clinic, when they were out Sasuke saw that the convertible wasn't gone yet, its driver was inside it watching them as they came out the clinic and as they approached his car, the convertible sped away.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of Chapter 10**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it….and please don't forget to review…****please…please…please****!!!!!!! I need that to have more inspiration…my inspiration is ****ZERO**** if I don't get reviews….and once again sorry for the massive delay!!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Since I got more admires yesterday….I'm very happy to tell you the truth, but PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW….REVIEW…I'm really flattered that you like what I write, even thou I skip somwords….hehehehehe….nobody is perfect!!! Anyway, here comes chapter 11...ENJOY!!!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It was almost 7 pm when they got back to the village, and when Sasuke parked his car in front of Naruto's house he noticed that nobody was there so they just stayed in the car waiting for a while.**

"**Are you hungry?" he asked the blonde.**

"**No, not yet, thank you." The blonde replied still angry for being forced to leave without taking Spikey with him.**

"**It looks like Iruka is not yet here."**

"**Don't worry about him, he is with Kakashi, I'm sure he's okay, besides he needs a little of time for himself"**

"**We can go to my house and order a pizza, while we wait for them."**

"**Is it okay with you?"**

"**Yup, let's go?"**

"**Sure" Naruto said. **

**Sasuke started the car again and drove back to his house, since he didn't like Naruto to know where he lived, so he drove the car all over the village, he didn't like the night visits of Naruto and Spikey to come to an end, so after few minutes he stopped at the front of his house and helped the blonde out , since he still seemed to be struggling with the car's door.**

"**Let me help you."**

"**Thanks" the blonde smiled shyly.**

**Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand and guided him to the front door, Naruto heard key noises and then he was pulled into a place that smelled like paper and ink, it felt like it was a big place and also a quiet one, there were no noises of whatever, he heard only the echoes of the foot steps of Sasuke and his voice.**

"**Are you sure we came to the right place? This place feels like an office instead of a house…it's so quiet" he said curiously.**

**Because this IS my house AND office too, I like to work in quiet places. Please sit down, I will order the pizza, the couch is at your left." with that the steps went away, he tried to find the couch and his hand touched something, he held it slowly, while his other hand looked for the couch, after finding it, he sat still holding the object on his hand, it felt like it was a small vase, the small flowers on it were very fine and finely crafted, the edges of the vase were very fine and thin making it easily to break if not held with care, the person who made it was a gifted person. He suddenly heard footsteps coming closer.**

"**It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sasuke's voice said.**

"**Yes"**

"**It belonged to my Mother"**

"**Ah…" Naruto wondered why Sasukes voice sounded sad.**

"**The pizza will be delivered after 15 minutes, I hope you like Italian."**

"**Anything is fine with me… can I ask you something? Naruto said.**

"**Sure, what is it?" Naruto felt Sasuke sit on the couch.**

"**Do you live alone here?"**

"**Yup"**

"**Ah…" a beat went missing in Naruto's heart, "**_**I'm alone with him here…"**_

**After few minutes, Naruto broke the silence.**

"**Do you really want me to sketch you?" "**_**I must keep talking, its feeling awkward by the minute" **_

"**Yes, why?"**

"**Just wandering…do you have tickles on your face?" **_**"Please say you do"**_

"**Ah..?"**

"**I mean… It's because when I sketch, I have to touch the person's face, so it would be difficult if you had that kind of problem, it's too hard to draw if you can't stay still." Naruto could hear his heart beat getting stronger as he waited for Sasuke's answer. **_**"Please"**_

"**I don't think I have any."**

"**Are you sure?" **_**"Change your mind"**_

"**Very sure."**

"**Okay." Then Naruto kept quiet. "**_**Dammed"**_

"**Do you want to try now?" Sasuke said suddenly making shifting movements be heard by Naruto.**

"**Try what?" the blonde looked puzzled. **_**"Please no"**_

"**See if I have tickles" **

"**No, no, not necessary." Naruto said feeling even more nervous now. **_**"I don't need that right now"**_

"**Maybe you want to know more or less how I look like."**

"**I'm pretty sure you have two eyes, one nose, one mouth, two ears, and hair…" **_**"My God, make him stop"**_

"**Is that how you treat your customer?" Naruto heard Sasuke giggle.**

"**No, it's just that…that…" he suddenly stopped when he felt that Sasuke kneeled on the floor, he was now between his legs, Naruto tried to move away, but two hands held his legs, they were strong but still gentle. **_**"PLEASE don't do this to me" **_**he thought as he swallowed hard.**

"**I know how you look like Naruto, now it's your turn to know how I look like."**

**Naruto slowly lifted his right hand and searched for Sasuke's face, he wished that the boy in front of him couldn't hear the wild beats of his heart, he took a deep breath as he touched Sasuke's nose, he slowly started moving his fingers, tracing it, they went up his forehead and slid through Sasuke's hair feeling the shape of his head, soon his left hand joined, feeling the smoothness and warmth of his scalp, his hair was soft, Naruto started to wonder about its color ...**_**"I must control my feelings, concentrate…" **_**And as he traced the hair line of his head and ears, he could smell the cologne that Sasuke had on his skin, it smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon, it was faint but strong enough to be smelled by Naruto, his hands reached the jaw line of Sasuke, he stopped and his hands slid to his neck, he was expecting that he would jump, but he didn't, he traced the connection between the jaw and the neck…his chin and cheeks, avoiding the lips, he traced his way back on the hair line of Sasuke and went down to his eye brows, slowly until he went down a bit to touch Sasuke's eye's and as his hands slid to his cheeks, he wished that someone could come dashing into the scene and save him from all the feelings that were building up inside him at this very moment and as his fingers slightly touched the corner of Sasuke's mouth…**_**'Please…"**_

"**Pizza delivery!!!" A shout made Naruto jump and turn his face to the direction the voice came from."Pizza delivery!" the voice came again.**

"**Sasuke, I think the pizza is here" Naruto got surprised when he noticed how tight the grip on his legs had become, it was not near his knee anymore it somehow went up, he heard Sasuke gave a heavy sigh and stood up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**What?!" Orochimaru's yellow eyes were full of hatred as he stood from his office chair and slammed both fists on his working table, his eyes narrowed when the thought came to him, he knew the blond was out, but he never thought that he wasn't with Iruka, maybe his plan had to executed earlier than expected, there was no way he would let someone else take what was his, he looked at Kabuto and saw that his nephew was enjoying seeing the results of the words he said, but he choose to ignore it.**

"**Are you 100% sure you saw Naruto with Sasuke Uchiha?"**

"**Yap, very much, they were even holding hands and…" he trailed off when he saw the death glare that came form his uncle.**

"**I want you to put more cameras inside their house, at least three in the bathroom, more two in his bedroom, I want to know EXACTLY what's going on inside that house"**

"**I will prepare everything for tomorrow, but I guess I need some more cash for it"**

**Orochimaru glared at his nephew, opened a drawer and threw a bundle of money at him.**

"**Buy the best, the ones with zoom I want to see things very clearly" he licked his lips at the thought.**

**Kabuto took a disgusting look at his uncle, he knew he had a thing for young boys but WHY that brat? Sure that he was good looking somehow but still he almost could swear that there was something else in there, the interest his uncle showed was far too deep, he knew his uncle didn't get like that for nothing ,**_** " There must be something else" **_**he was thinking as he observed the old man watching his favorite 'show' on the monitor on his table , so he left the office and headed to the front desk to place a call.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke never had the urge before of killing someone, but if he wasn't controlled enough, that pizza delivery boy would be his first victim, he tried his best to sound as calm as ever, but when the poor guy look at his face Sasuke wished that he had also controlled the death glare he had on his face, after paying the half scare to death delivery boy, he put the pizza on the table and started getting some drinks on the refrigerator.**

"**What do you want to drink?" **

"**Anything is okay with me."**

**He noticed that Naruto was somehow worried, he had heard his wrist watch talking when he was paying the pizza, maybe the blonde was worried about his dog again, but maybe it was Iruka the reason of his worried face right now, he finished getting the plates ready and went up to Naruto.**

"**The pizza is getting cold" with that he held the hand of the blonde and lifted him, Naruto was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sasuke approaching, all of a sudden he felt a hand pulling him up and he lost his balance the two went stumbling back on the couch, he landed on his back, when his head was about to hit the corner of the table that was near the couch he felt Sasuke's hand hold it before it reached the table and there he was, lying down on his back, he could feel the breath of Sasuke on his face, his hand behind his head, their legs tangled…they stayed like that for few seconds, until he heard Sasuke's voice, it was so close to his face, he could even smell his breath.**

"**Are you okay?" and with that the hand behind his head started to play with his hair. He didn't know what to say, it started to feel hot all of a sudden, his heart started to beat faster, but before he could say something Sasuke's body moved away, he suddenly felt cold and alone, he slowly stood up and had to stop when he noticed that his legs couldn't move for they were trembling, it was hard to walk, he sank back on the couch and coursed under his breath, than Sasuke's hand came to touch his shoulder making him jump.**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Yes" Naruto said trying to calm down his heart.**

"**Lets eat"**

"**Okay"**

**They walked to the table and sat, they started eating, and the silence was getting to Sasuke's nerves, he knew the blond was talkative, he remembered the first time he went to Iruka's house , the way how Naruto talked , his smile, his eyes, two blue orbs, so full of life …**_**"The time is now 8:40 pm"**_** he watched as Naruto pressed again his wrist watch.**

"**Are you worried with something?" **

"**Iruka never stays this long out, I'm starting to worry...I mean, I know he is with Kakashi, maybe talking business…" Naruto lied, he was worried about something else.**

"**I tried to call him already, but Kakashi cell is off, maybe low battery". But he knew it wasn't the reason, he knew his partner too well.**

"**Okay" was all Naruto replied.**

"**Anyway, you are welcome to stay here in my house while they don't come back"**

**Sasuke looked to the blond and wondered if Iruka was coming back to their house tonight, that would be a good idea for Kakashi but he really wished that Iruka wouldn't be that immature, besides having the blond sleep over in his house tonight could become a very big problem for him, a real control test. After dinner, Naruto helped Sasuke to wash the dishes, for his surprised the blond was fast on doing the work, showing that his 'problem' wasn't a problem at all.**

"**So, what you do when you are at home?" Sasuke asked when they were back in the living room.**

"**Clean, wash, sometimes cook…" Naruto said with a tired voice.**

"**Besides that, what do you do for yourself?"**

"**I mold things sometimes, what makes me remember…Iruka's birthday is near already" he said with a smile…" I have also a friend who's birthday is soon to come" and by saying that his smile got even wider, making the raven wonder who was that friend that made Naruto' smile like that. "By the way, when is your birthday?"**

"**How old is she?" Sasuke chose to ignore the question and asked pretending not to care.**

"**I don't really know, last time he was here he didn't like to tell me what was his age, he just invited me to go to a jazz bar that afternoon and we had a hell of a time, that was the first time I got drunk and Iruka was mad!!!...I never heard him talk like that…man, he was really really mad!!! He sent me to sleep on the same minute we got home, I didn't even got to say bye to my new friend" Naruto started laughing and covered his face. "Akihiro told me the following day that Iruka took his cell and had called his father to ask if it really was his birthday, so then he was excused by what he did, we spent some more hours taking about his country" Naruto sat on the couch more comfortably and kept talking.**

"**So, where is he from?" Sasuke asked now getting more interested.**

"**He told me he was from Brazil, he came here to visit his family, he was born in Japan but grew in Brazil, he even let me hear some of his music in his cell and he sang some of those to me because he talked perfect Japanese and he didn't sound even a bit like a Brazilian to me, it was something like this…"Naruto started to hum what sounded like a song for few minutes then he started to put words in it.**

"**Chorando se foi quem um dia so me fez chorar, chorando estara ao lembrar de um amor quem um dia nao soube cuidar" then humming again, Sasuke's eyes were very narrow by then, how come he still remembered that much from a strange music, so how long has it been their last day together, it seemed that his memory of that guy was very sharp, he loved the way how the blond smiled but the topic wasn't making him any happier.**

"**So, what you planning to give him on his birthday?" Sasuke asked making him stop his singing.**

"**I would mold a book holder for him if he was here" Naruto said sadly.**

"**Why? He left already?"**

"**It's been almost 3 months since I last talked to him"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, he left two days after we talked about the call of Iruka to his father, since he didn't came the day he promise to come to make a sketch I asked Iruka to try to contact him, that's when I heard that he had left the country"**

"**Uhm"**

"**But that's life, it was fun while it lasted" he said sighing.**

"**When is your birthday Naruto?"**

"**My birthday?" he asked nervously.**

"**Yes" **

"**That's not important" **

"**Why?" Sasuke was surprised by the nervous reaction from the blond, but ha didn't ask again.**

**They stayed quiet for a while then the phone rang and Sasuke stood up excusing himself and went to his office to answer it, it was Itachi saying that he would go out of town the next day and stay out for two weeks.**

"**You don't have to tell me your whereabouts" Sasuke said annoyed.**

"**That's just in case you need something little brother" **

**He heard the voices of his friends at the back of their conversation, it seemed that it was going to be a hell of a weekend for him, after few minutes he came back and he found the blond sleeping, he was embracing a thru pillow holding it against his stomach, with his head hanging to the side on the frame of the soft couch totally exposing his bronzed neck, a perfect picture of temptation he was in that position the raven thought, he looked even cuter on his sleep, Sasuke looked to the wall clock, almost 10pm. He walked to the window and took a look outside, sat there and closed his eyes for a while, but his eyes opened and went to the figure of the boy sleeping on the couch **_**"No"**_** he said to himself, he tried to call Kakashi again but the cell was still out of reach,**_** "Dammed! How many hours more I still have to deal with this?" **_**as he closed his cell, looking outside trying to focus on anything there then Naruto said something in his sleep and moved from his position, making Sasuke get near him, the pillow was now on the floor and Naruto's arms were hanging over his head that still was in the side position, the boy's movement had made his shirt go a bit higher letting a display of his skin for the raven to see, it was all he could handle, he bent over the sleeping boy and touched the exposed flesh, it was warm and smooth, just like he thought it would be.**

"**Hhhumm" Naruto's voice came.**

**Sasuke bit his lower lip at the response he got and kissed the boy's neck softly and his hand slowly got under the blond's shirt feeling the smooth skin beneath it, **_**"So warm" **_**he filled his nose with the smell that emanated from the golden hair and slightly bit Naruto's earlobe earning another soft moan, he kissed the bronzed neck again, nipping on it very gently, his hands tangling with the blond locks and he felt sweet shivers running down his spine, he wanted to kiss Naruto but he was afraid that he would wake up, it was hard to control his hands, he wanted to touch the blond all over, he smelled the blond scent again and looked down at him who seemed to be soundly sleeping, then Sasuke bent ever slower than before taking the sweet smell of the blonds breath, he wanted more that he knew he wanted the blond from the first time he sat his eyes on those sapphire orbs, he knew it was strange, he was a man, he was an Uchiha but he never felt something like this for anyone before, he took a deep breath trying to calm his heart, **_**" What Is it this I'm feeling?...Am I lusting over him…why him?"**_** Sasuke's hand came to touch the cheek of the sleeping boy while he tried to understand why his heart was beating so fast right now, the raven closed his eye and tried to understand what was going on with his mind, his fingers left his cheek and went to hold the boy's chin turning his face to the raven, but just putting common sense aside he slowly touched his tongue to the parted lips that were giving him a silent invitation and took Naruto mouth with his in a gentle kiss but he wasn't prepared for what he heard next, soon after another soft moan from the blond he clearly heard a sexy voice coming from Naruto .**

"**Akihiro…"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**End of Chapter 11**

**Maybe it's my impression but I noticed that this story is more like KakaIru than SasuNaru, since I love both pairs maybe that's the reason, but I promise next chapters there will be more hot happenings for SasuNaru team….Love you!!!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now, it's time for chapter 12…enjoy!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**You don't have to hide…I know how you feel"**_

"_**But it's wrong…" Naruto said in a whisper as he felt Akihito's hand holding his chin.**_

"_**From where I came from, love has many faces and its fine to show it" **_

"_**But…what people will think? What if Iruka finds out, I don't want to hurt him"**_

"_**Naruto, there's nothing to worry about, nobody has to know if you don't want them to know" Akihito said as he put their foreheads together, brushing their noses, his hand going to the back of Naruto's head to massage it. **_

"_**No...Please" Naruto said turning his head to the side, what he didn't know was that he just had given to Akihito the chance he was waiting for, his head was gently pulled backwards and an arm was holding him tight and in a second his neck was being attacked by kisses and nips, Naruto couldn't stop his body from shivering as he grabbed the other man shoulder . It was just like a dream come true to Naruto, all the feelings that were running thru him at that moment, being free to put out everything that had been hidden in his heart for so many years, being who he was inside ,before the fear of being discovered was too great…he knew that people would just say that it was a trauma due to what had happened to him years ago and it would eventually go away someday, but he knew that it wasn't going to fade, he knew it and hid it from anyone, nobody had known, until the day he met that guy this that came from that far away country and had set him free, now there they were, half drunk and making up, he tried to push away but Akihito's arms were strong around him, he could hear the jazz music playing, making the moment even more intimate and relaxing , Naruto's body tensed when Akihito took his mouth in a kiss, his hand going under his shirt, touching his skin, Naruto escaped the kiss and dug his face on Akihito's shirt as his body started to tremble without control, a musk smell invaded his nostrils as he held to the shirt of the man with him while he tried to control the wild beat of his heart. **_

"_**Naruto, you are so beautiful" Akihito kissed the blond forehead and took Naruto's lips again...**_

"_**Akihito" Naruto spoke under his lips as he put his arms around the other man's neck pulling him closer.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**As Sasuke froze on his position, as he stared at the sleeping blond on his couch, he felt just like he had been slapped, **_**"so that guy was really something to Naruto, for him to be dreaming about him"**_**, the raven thought, as his eyes narrowed, Sasuke had kissed many girls in his life, models, art students, clients, name it…the list of Sasuke Uchiha was endless, all of them after their kiss had asked for more and more, but for him what he felt at that time was something that was very different from what he was feeling right now, those were empty kisses compared to what he was feeling by kissing Naruto, even if he was sleeping right now it felt so good to taste him, but still…he closed his eyes and took a long breath, **_**"Maybe its only a dream, he is just fantasizing" **_** he said to himself as he bent down again near the bronzed neck, slowly savoring the smell that it emanated, suddenly Naruto's body got stiff and Sasuke moved away, when he did it he saw a pair of blue eyes wide open, Naruto had wake up.**

"**Sasuke?" was all Naruto managed to speak.**

"**Naruto" a husky voice came to the ears of the blond as a reply, as he felt lips covering his.**

**The world started spinning for Naruto as he felt the raven's breath on his face, he tried to fight him but his strength was taken away by the dizziness that was starting to build up on his head.**

"**Stop it…stop!" Naruto spoke unto the older boy's mouth as he tried to push Sasuke away vainly.**

"**Naruto…" the raven whispered as he left the blond's mouth and bid the younger boy's jaw line slightly, his hands going under the t-shirt of the boy beneath him.**

"**I said stop it!!!...stop…please…stop" and with all the force that still remained on his body, Naruto pushed Sasuke aside and rolled out the couch falling on the floor, he tried to stand up but his legs felt like they were made out of jelly, he still felt dizzy, so he stayed on the floor, when he felt a pair of hands touch his shoulders.**

"**Naruto, let me explain" Sasuke's voice came, it sounded a bit shaken.**

"**What the heck is going on here? Why did you do that?!" Naruto shouted as he pushed the raven away from him.**

"**I have a reason for what I did, please listen"**

"**No way I'm going to sit down and listen to you…I'm going home" as he stood up, he gave a silent thank you when he noticed that his legs were almost back to normal, but there was a small problem, he didn't know where the door was, he started to search for it slowly walking around, but all he could find were walls or furniture, **_**"Iruka, where are you?"**_

"**Naruto listen to me"**

**But Naruto deliberately ignored the voice calling his name, **_**"The hell I want to hear what you have to say"**_** he thought when suddenly he hit his leg on a table corner.**

"**Awww!" he fell on the floor.**

"**Are you okay?" he felt Sasuke's hand holding his leg.**

"**Get off me!!!" Naruto jumped as if he was being electrocuted.**

"**Wait, I just want to help you"**

"**I don't need your help" Naruto tried to stand up again but his leg was hurting.**

**When Sasuke was about to say something, somebody knocked.**

"**Sasuke, it's me Kakashi".**

**Sasuke heard Naruto give a relieved sight. He went to the door and opened it and there was Kakashi all smiles with Iruka behind him somehow too quiet.**

"**Yo!" Kakashi greeted Sasuke "I'm sorry we are…" but he trailed off when he saw Naruto on the floor.**

"**Naruto what happened?" Iruka had seen too and rushed to the boy's side.**

"**Nothing, I just hit my leg" then he stood up with Iruka's help "Please lets go home"**

"**I'm sorry I only got here now"**

"**It's fine let's go"**

"**Okay" Iruka replied, he saw Naruto was nervous about something, they walked slowly and as they got near Kakashi and Sasuke , Iruka noticed that his lover was looking at the raven in a very odd way.**

"**Sasuke , thank you for taking care of Naruto for me"**

"**Anytime" **

"**We will go now, thanks again" **

"**Wait, I'm going with you" Kakashi said.**

"**Its okay, don't need" Iruka said trying to get Kakashi to give up being pushy on Naruto's presence.**

"**Are you free tomorrow? I would like to show you some paintings in a gallery" **

"**I don't think I can go out tomorrow" **

"**Iruka, its okay with me if you want to go, you must enjoy yourself a little, you work too hard sometimes" Naruto said innocently. **

"**See! Even Naruto knows what's good for you" saying that, Kakashi groped Iruka's butt making him jump.**

"**Okay, we will talk tomorrow" the younger man said making a sign for the other man to leave.**

"**Tomorrow then" Kakashi said giving Iruka a naughty smile.**

**So they left, slowly walking their way on the street, as they were being watched by Sasuke and Kakashi, after a few more steps Iruka noticed that the boy was listening for something.**

"**Naruto, what is it?"**

"**Maybe it will be hard to find a taxi at this time"**

"**Taxi? For what do we need one?"**

"**Yes, are you planning to walk all the way back home?"**

"**What do you mean? We are already here"**

"**You mean, we are home already?"**

"**Yap!" **

**Naruto heard keys noises and a click.**

"_**That bastard"**_** Naruto suddenly felt angrier than before **_**"He totally made me think that his house was far from my place…but why?"**_

**He felt Iruka puling him inside the house when the door was opened and he sat on the sofa.**

"**Stay here, I will get the first aid box" his adopted father said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back on Sasuke's house, Kakashi was sitting on the couch looking to the ceiling while holding a glass of vodka, the raven was quiet as usual, he was sitting at his favorite spot on the window, he was there since Naruto had left with Iruka, he was drinking again, Kakashi knew that his friend never took a sip of alcohol without a good reason, something had happened, that he knew.**

"**Is it my imagination or Naruto was very much in a hurry to leave this house?" Kakashi finally spoke turning his head to face Sasuke.**

"**Humm…"**

"**You scared him ah? Maybe you went too fast?"**

"**I don't know what you are talking about" Sasuke replied.**

"**I wasn't born yesterday, that was what happened when…"**

"**Excuse me, don't you think it's about time for you to go?" the raven snapped.**

"**Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going" Kakashi took the rest of the vodka in a sip and stood up "If you want some 'advices' don't be shy to contact me" he said with a smile, but before he touched the doorknob he was stopped by Sasuke's voice.**

"**Did you ask Iruka about Naruto?"**

"**Yes, but he doesn't like to talk about the topic, he was actually angry at me you know. I have a feeling that you might have to find it yourself"**

**With that Kakashi left the house, Sasuke watched him go from the window, he sometimes hated Kakashi's way of saying things, but somehow he was right.**

**Sasuke stood up and went to lock his front door and walked to his bedroom, opened his laptop and typed the name he wanted to find, there were a lot of links but nothing called his attention more then the files about a car crash that had happened almost five years ago, a couple had died when their car was hit and burst into flames leaving behind a twelve years old boy "**_**UZUMAKI NARUTO" **_** the boy's name, Sasuke wrote the name of the hospital on the file and searched for it, he opened their site and took some more notes, he opened his drawer with a key that was attached to his belt and got from there a disk, **_**"Lets see if this works" **_**he placed it on the laptop and waited for it to load, within minutes many windows opened and he searched for the one he needed, **_**"Here it is"**_** he clicked on the link and for his surprise the file was locked, **_**"Needs especial access ah?!…"**_** he smirked as his fingers danced on the keyboard; in no time he had all settled to open the locked file…**_**"One more click…BINGO!!!" **_** Thousands of windows popped on the screen as he waited for the antivirus to check on them one by one…alphabetically they opened as the raven waited for the one he was looking for, but it was almost 11pm and there was still a long way to go, he stretched on the chair and stood up deciding to take a nap while the files were processed, he bent down to close the drawer properly and saw a small stuff toy, the size of a thru pillow on the bottom of the drawer, he dragged it out and looked at it, then took it to bed with him, he traced his fingers on it as he closed his eyes.**

"_**Please don't open it" the dark haired boy silently begged as he tugged on the child's shirt, but he was ignored and the clothe that covered the place was flipped open, he heard voices and wished that he was dead before they got to him,"Mom…Dad…Brother…" he closed his eye as his chest started to hurt while he was trying not to breath, maybe they would hear the way how his heart was beating, but he opened his eyes again when he saw all the blood behind its lids, he watched as one of the two men outside took the kid by the arm and tilt his face to them.**_

"_**Did you see a boy pass by here?" he asked him.**_

"_**No" the kid watched them intently and smiled holding the stuff toy on his hands up. "Want to play?"**_

"_**Have no time kid" the man said shoving the boy backwards almost making him fall in one of the paddles of water that were all over the place.**_

"_**Maybe he went to the other side" the other man said.**_

"_**Maybe" the other replied looking to the tent as if he had seen something, what made the boy inside it gasp. His hand reached for the clothe that covered the tent and held it up taking a look inside, but before his eyes got used to the darkness that covered the place, he halt and looked behind.**_

"_**Lets go, they are here" the other man pulled on his shirt, even if it was raining the noise was coming near and near, the small kid got inside the tent again, closed the clothe and sat beside the other boy who was now curled in a half ball holding his knees, they both kept quiet as they heard the voices pass by.**_

"_**Are you feeling cold?" No reply. "Here take this" he pushed the stuff toy under the older boy arms and smiled. "He always helps me sleep if I have bad dreams, his name is Gama" the kid said looking straight to the eyes of the shivering boy beside him and embraced him to keep him warm and there they sat silently , minutes had passed when suddenly the clothe of the tent was violently open…**_

**Sasuke woke up, his heart racing wildly, sweat dripping from his forehead, he reached for his cell in the darkness, **_**"almost 2 am"**_**. He stood up and went to his laptop, the files were almost finished already on letter X, he sat and waited, his eyes went back to the stuff toy on his bed, making him wonder why he dreamed 'that' dream, was it because he got that toy on that same day or something else…His attention was called by the laptop and he saw that the files were done loading, he clicked on the letter he wanted and all related files opened, one by one he counted alphabetically until he got to the one that made his heart skip a beat **_**"Naruto"…**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well this is time for this chapter to end…I'm having some hard time here to write, I mean man!!! See what happened to my country!!! Can't take it out of my mind , please pray for the Filipino people, prayers means a lot even if you can't give any material help…Advance thanks to all of you out there…Until next month again…Hope you enjoy reading…**

**Vina1997.**

**End of Chapter 12…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here!!!!! **

**Naruto was quietly lying on his bed, holding his pillow while his hand touched the spot where his dog always slept on, he could hear the ticking of his clock, the chirping of the crickets outside, the room was too quiet without Spikey, he missed the dog really badly, the feel of his soft fur, he was the one Naruto embraced when he could sleep.**

**His life before Spikey was sad since he had dropped school completely and he started avoiding his friends, just sulking in his room day by day, he knew that Iruka was worried with him but he just didn't have the reason to keep up with life after what had happened , then his seventeen birthday came and Iruka gave him a small bundle of joy .**

**Their first encounter was not what people could call a happy one, Iruka had put the dog inside a box and left it at Naruto's bedroom door and while he watched when the puppy opened the lid with his head, the blond boy's eyes got bigger as he hard the new noise inside his room, he stayed in a frozen state as the small creature approached him, sniffing around the room as he got near Naruto who was sitting on the floor caressing a small stuff toy, before the dog reached him the boy removed his shoe and throw it at the thing that he heard approaching him, the puppy gave a loud cry and run out the room straight to the arms of a now even more worried Iruka. Days passed by and Naruto just kept sitting on the floor of his bedroom with the toy on his hands, his blind eyes fixed on the wall in front of him, when he heard the puppy crying in the bathroom, he ignored it at first, but as the minutes passed by the cry grew louder, then he decided to go down, he opened the door and shouted.**

"**Now what?"**

**But he got surprised when instead of a cry he heard a bark coming from inside the bathroom, then he felt a bump on his legs and followed the dog when he heard another bark from the kitchen, he had heard Iruka once talking to that dog but he never thought one day it would actually do what was being instructed to him by Iruka, he stood on the door frame and waited for what was coming next, but nothing happened, he went back to the stairs and sat on the first step wondering what to do, he went to the phone and slowly pressed the bottoms he knew was the cell number of his guardian and when he answered, Iruka started talking to a annoyed Naruto.**

"**Could you please next time leave that dog on the kennel? He is driving me crazy here, it's so noisy"**

"**Come on Naruto, I don't think it's that bad, he must be hungry that is all, his food is in the second cabinet door, you can't miss it, it is already in a jar so just droop some on the floor and wait for him to finish it and go back to the bathroom"**

"**So I just have to do it and nothing else?" Naruto asked really wondering if the dog really would go back by itself to the restroom.**

"**Yap"**

"**Okay, I will try" Naruto said putting the phone down and walked back to the kitchen where the dog was waiting, he slowly searched for the door Iruka mentioned and opened it trying to feel a jar inside it, when his fingers felt a big container inside he dragged it out and sat on the floor to put some out, he listened while the dog ate.**

"**Want more? " he asked when he felt the dog's tongue licking on his fingers, he put some more and closed the jar tightly and waited again, when the puppy came once again to lick his fingers he smiled **_**"This is not actually that bad" **_**feeling somehow ticklish, he touched the puppy's head and let his fingers run on the soft fur, he felt the small animal lay beside him and there they stayed for the next few minutes, fingers going up and down the dog's back, until the phone rang.**

"**Naruto!!!" a small boy's voice greeted him.**

"**Konohamaru! How are you doing!!!???" **

"**I just arrived in Uncle Asuma's house, when are you coming here?"**

"**I'm not sure because Iruka is out right now, I will ask him when he comes back, I bet you are bigger now, it's been a while since we went there"**

"**Yes, Aunt Kurenai said that I look more mature now" the boy on the other end of the line laughed making Naruto miss going out of the house. "So, what's new there?"**

"**Nothing new" but as soon as Naruto closed his mouth the puppy barked.**

"**Wow!!! Is that a dog barking? How come you got to have one but I can't?" Konohamaru said out loud as if making sure that his grandfather could hear him.**

"**You want me to bring it there next time Iruka and I go to your house?"**

"**Yes!!! Please!!!"**

"**So that's a deal" **

**When Naruto put down the phone he felt very happy, Konohamaru was the only friend he had, he was the closest person to him that wasn't an adult, they had so much fun together and they both learned a lot from each other, when Naruto had cut communication with his previous friends, it was Konohamaru that made he feel like he could be a normal kid again, by the time they first met at the antique shop of Mr. Sarutobi, Naruto was fifteen years old and Konohamaru was eleven, at first the boy seemed curious about the fact that Naruto was blind what made the blond feel quite uncomfortable, he had supported his hands on the legs of Naruto to take a closer look to his eyes and spoke out loud that his eyes seemed normal to him, as blue and clear as the sky he had said not noticing that he just had broke thru the wall that Naruto had built around his heart for all those years, because he hated when people treated him like a handicapped person even thou he was one but he still had his capabilities, then Konohamaru just took Naruto's hand and guided him inside the pottering area they had on the shop and said he could try to do some vases since he had heard that blind people were very gifted on feeling with their fingers, they had stayed there the whole afternoon trying to do vases over and over again laughing at each of their failures and when it was time to go home, the two boys came out from the studio totally dirty with mud, clay and paint, Iruka was there all the time watching them and saying silent prayers thanking that Naruto had finally found a new friend.**

**But what he didn't know was that soon enough the blond boy would go back to his sulking stage at home, when he heard that it was going to be long until he could talk to Konohamaru again since the boy had left the country to study abroad and he would stay there for three years.**

**Iruka had tried everything he could to make Naruto's time more fruitful, he started to give him art lessons again, modeling and sketching since he liked to feel things but everything they did it and everywhere they went, Naruto would just sit in a side and hold something on his hands feeling it's shape and form, not caring what was happening around him, until the day when it was two weeks before Naruto's seventeenth birthday that a friend suggested that Iruka should buy a dog as the blond's gift, he searched in the internet about pet dogs for blinds and the wonders they did to handicapped people, so on the day of Naruto's birthday, he had brought the little bundle of joy home just to see it made a target by his adopted son.**

**And that afternoon when he came home, he had good news for Naruto, Asuma had called to say that Konohamaru had arrived from abroad that afternoon and they were going there tomorrow to visit him, the dog trick didn't work but that one was sure to and as Iruka went up the stairs he didn't noticed that the bathroom door was open and the puppy wasn't there, when he got to Naruto's room, he saw what he had been praying for a long time, Naruto was on his bed sleeping and beside him was a fur ball that would be named Spikey.**

" **I miss you boy" a tear run down Naruto's cheek as he remembered the first days of Spikey in his life and once again closed his eyes and tried find his way to dream land, he felt so tired but even if he tossed and turned on the bed he couldn't find the way to fall asleep , so he decided to go to Iruka's bedroom and ask for help, he slowly stood up and made his way to the door and turned the knob but before he was able to push the door open a striking headache made him stop and he fell on his knees while his hands massaged his head and pulled his hair trying to find a way to make the pain get milder, he was having those for almost a month now, but he never told Iruka because it could be what the doctor said before during one of his check ups, the hit on his head was the reason why he went blind and there was no reason to have an operation because there was no damages on his eyes, so just time would tell if Naruto could be able to see again, he even mentioned head aches to Naruto, prescribing him some drugs in case those came, but for Naruto it was too soon to make Iruka get too hopeful and so he stayed there on the floor quietly, not making one noise that could call the attention of his guardian, it was almost 5 minutes later that the head ache subsided and he was able to get back on his feet again and took long breaths calming down, he walked out his bedroom hoping Iruka wouldn't noticed his distress from moments earlier.**

"**Naruto, what happened?" Iruka's voice broke the silence of the night.**

"**Nothing, I just can't sleep" Naruto said trying to avoid the eyes of his guardian "Actually I was wondering if you can give me some of those sleeping pills I used to take before"**

"**No, it's not good" Iruka said fearing that the drug would trigger nightmares on the blond.**

"**I know, but only for the next three nights please…"**

"**Naruto I know it's hard for you, but you can't take medicine like that"**

"**But I can't sleep!!!"**

"**Let's do like this, we will go to your room and I will sing for you until you sleep"**

"**Iruka, I'm not a kid anymore, your singing was really soothing when I was young but now…it's different…"**

"**Naruto, I know you miss Spikey, that it is difficult to sleep without him, but I don't think you need sleeping pills, you will sleep eventually you will see" Iruka said that tapping on Naruto's shoulder while turning him around on the direction of his bedroom, there he tucked the blond in the bed and sat on the edge starting to sing.**

"**This is SO embarrassing" Naruto complained.**

"**But it will work if you just listen to it, it always did before" Iruka said pinching the boy's nose. **

"**Hump!!!" Naruto complained again ducking under the quilt.**

"**Close your eyes now and sleep" he ordered and kept on singing, after few minutes, Iruka took a peek under the quilt and found a sleeping blond, he checked his watch **_**"Almost 2am,better to don't wake him up to work later" **_**Iruka thought as he checked the window and went back to Naruto's bed again before leaving the bedroom.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There you go…Chapter 13…Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it…Until next time…bye bye!!!!**

**and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14…Enjoy reading!!!!! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto slowly woke up and stretched, he smiled when he remembered what had happened the night before.**

"**I'm still a kid after all" he sat on the bed's edge and stretched again while removing his shirt, he stood up and got another on the cabinet, he touched the window to budge it open, he knew it was already a bit past breakfast because his stomach told him so, he jumped when he pressed his wrist watch **_**"the time is now 9:40 am"**_**.**

"**What??? So late!!!" he hurried out of the bedroom and almost flew down the stairs when he suddenly stopped realizing that his leg still hurt, touching it he felt a small lump on it, memories from what happened on Sasuke's house came to him and he found that those didn't make him angry at all, he wondered why, after his outburst the night before, now it seemed so okay that Sasuke had kissed him, it felt good somehow, Akihito's kiss had been an eye opener to Naruto about his tastes on partners, making him accept once and for all who he was and what he wanted, but the Uchiha somehow frightened him to the point of running away and at the same time he felt that everything would be okay if he let himself be swept away by the lust he felt when Sasuke's lips touched his, he closed his eyes and remembered how Sasuke's face felt under his fingers, how soft his hair was, the warmth of his skin, his smell, he didn't noticed but his fingers were on his lips, he was holding his breath, his heart beating fast…**

**He jumped when he heard a noise that came from the kitchen area; he slowly stood up and walked on that direction.**

"**Iruka?" he called sticking up his head inside the kitchen while trying to hear something, but he knew it was nearly impossible for to be Iruka who made that sound, he heard one of the chairs move a little and he thought that maybe an animal had gotten inside thru the hole they had made for Spikey on the kitchen door, Naruto walked to the door and checked the small opening there but found it safely locked, there was no way something had come inside the house then, his brows met at the thought that maybe his imagination was getting the best of him, he stood up and made his way to the food cabinet looking for his favorite dish, he tapped every possible corner and frowned when he found nothing.**

"**Maybe a sandwich will be good for a change" he walked to the refrigerator and carefully searched the ingredients he needed for that, when he had grabbed the cheese and mayonnaise he turned to put them on the table and when he turned back to the refrigerator again he was surprised to find it closed, he could swear that it was left open, but putting the thought aside he grabbed for the handle again and pulled it, getting even more surprised when it wouldn't open, **_**"What is going on here?" **_**he thought, then he put his hands on the handle again, took a deep breath and yanked at the door with all his mighty, but this time the door opened and Naruto totally lost his balance and fell backwards dragging with him everything he could grab from keeping him from falling, he hit his back on the table corner, giving a loud cry and landed on the floor with a strong thud, he felt something hit his head and then there was a sharp pain after that.**

"**Owww!!!" He said touching his forehead with one hand while the other searched what had hit him, his fingers touched a piece of wood that Naruto recognized as a chair.**

"**Great!" he murmured and slowly stood up to put it back in place, his head was hurting plus his back plus his leg and his butt, he wanted to get some ice but he didn't like to deal again with the moody appliance, **_**"Never mind the sandwich" **_**so he just stand there supporting himself on the chair while he massaged the new lump that was growing now on his forehead, he heard the phone ring and slower then ever he made his way to the living room.**

"**Hello" **

"**Did you eat breakfast already?" It was Iruka.**

"**Yes" he lied "Why didn't you call me today for work?"**

"**I figured out that a longer rest would do you well"**

"**Thanks for last night" Naruto said almost in a whisper.**

"**Anytime"**

"**Can you make it back today before 4 pm?"**

"**Sure, I will be there even before 3 so we can visit Spikey"**

**Naruto could hear that there were a lot of people around Iruka, it was noisy and he even heard the voice of Kakashi at the back talking to someone, what made Naruto remember about Sasuke again.**

"**Please make sure, I will be ready by the time you arrive here"**

"**Okay, see you!"**

**Naruto hung and felt his stomach growl, he went back to the kitchen and searched for some biscuits Iruka normally kept in the cabinets, with a glass of water in hand he made his way to the stairs and started to make mental notes that he should call the nearest ramen shop when time for lunch came.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kabuto was having so much fun playing around with the stupid kid in front of him, he hardly could stop laughing out loud when he saw Naruto landing on the floor and dragging the chair with him, he knew that his uncle was watching his every move since he got inside Iruka's house after he left that morning, he already had fixed the cam that stopped working when he heard the boy dashing down the stairs, he really wanted to play a bigger prank but he couldn't afford Naruto knowing that someone was there, so he just dragged the chair a bit and held the refrigerator door preventing it from opening, then released it after few pulls of the blond and it was totally hilarious, he was now sure to get some beating after getting home, because his uncle was sure to don't like what he did to his precious blond. Now that Naruto had gone back upstairs, Kabuto made his way to the kitchen door and got out the house and hid behind some of the small bushes of the natural fence that surrounded the backyard of the house, he was about to let himself out the street when he heard a voice calling from the front of Iruka's house, he froze at the thought that someone would have discovered him if he had took the front path, he slowly turn around being as quiet as possible and took the hidden path he knew , it would take longer to get back to his house but the longer it took to get back the better for him, because he knew his uncle was waiting for him back there.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto was at the house's attic mixing some of the clay he was planning to mold into Iruka's gift, music played in the air while he hummed with it, passing the clay from one hand to another he stretched his arm to get some more on his working table and felt the sting on his back, he reached for it and gave another few minutes of massage on it, his butt didn't hurt so much now only if he moved too much or tried to shift position, the one on the leg had somehow subsided, he touched his head and smiled when by pressing the lump on it there was just a bit of pain, it's been a while since he got bruises like those, that was the reason why he didn't like to visit other people's house because he always came back home with new bruises due to hitting his legs or head somewhere, plus the questioning was something that made him very uncomfortable, people always wanted to know how he became blind, he actually had no problem with answering their questions, it was the part that he had to say something about his parents that he didn't like, Iruka had told him it wasn't his fault but he couldn't make himself believe it.**

**He closed his eyes and memories of his mother came flooding, the way how she used to smile at his father, the way how they both held his hands and helped him bounce high as he could from the floor, a lump build up on his throat and he unconsciously pressed the clay to much on his hand and he cleaned away a tear that had formed on his eye.**

"**I must forget it, Iruka is right" he talked to himself, but still the fact made him remember that the day he dreaded the most was drawing near…his birthday…that was the day that his happy life turned up side down. **

**He started to fight the clay again and when he was about to add some more he heard the door bell ringing and stood up slowly making his way to the stairs, there was someone hitting the door and he approached it slowly listening to whoever was there. **

"**Delivery!"**

"**Hum!? Delivery?" he thought as he slowly opened the door leaving the security chain still jolted.**

"**Yes?" **

"**Uzumaki Naruto?" a voice asked.**

"**Who wants to know?"**

"**I'm a delivery boy, I have ramen for you" the voice said with a nervous tone but it passed unnoticed by Naruto now that he had heard the magic word.**

"**Ramen?" **

"**Yes"**

"**Okay, who sent you?"**

"**Umino Iruka"**

"**Just a minute" and with that he opened the door wide to receive the ramen "Thank you" he said with a big smile.**

"**Enjoy!" **

**Naruto closed the door and walked to the kitchen with the ramen on his hands and put it on top of the table and carefully removed the lid that covered it, taking a long and deep smell on the 'delicacy' that he just received.**

"**Wow…yammy!!!" he walked to the cabinet of the spoons and he was about to sit down when he remembered something. " I have to call Iruka to thank him" he said out loud and smiled on his way to the phone, when he reached for the phone, he jumped when he touched something else than the phone cold and smooth surface.**

"**I don't think that you need to call Iruka" Naruto heard a familiar voice, he could hear that his heart skipped a beat and he swallowed dry, he knew ho was with him at that right moment, he just couldn't get himself to speak, he didn't noticed that he was holding his breath, but when he heard a chuckle, all the hell broke loose inside his mind.**

"**How did you get inside!?"**

"**Didn't Iruka ever tell you to don't open the door like that? Someone could easily get inside" Sasuke talked as if he had done nothing wrong.**

"**I said how you got inside!? "**

"**By the door off course, you opened it for me"**

"**You bastard! I didn't NOT open the door for you and you know that"**

**If Naruto knew how Sasuke was looking at him right now he would be even angrier, the raven's eyes were fixed on the mouth of the blond while a smirk danced on his lip, Sasuke was really amused how Naruto's blue eyes got even bluer when he was angry, it made him become even more hard to resist**

"**Answer me!"**

"**Dobe"**

"**Don't call me dobe!"**

"**So stop behaving like one" He said stepping closer to the younger man.**

"**The hell…" **

"**I've come for my sketching session "Naruto stopped on the middle of his sentence when he felt the breath of Sasuke near his face. **

**At that time the phone started ringing and Naruto got the chance to escape Sasuke's presence.**

"**Hello" it was Iruka again. " Yes…yes…no problem, everything is okay…I got it…please don't forget about 4pm…okay" then he hanged and took a deep breath before turning to the kitchen's direction, he knew he was being watched as he got inside it, he wanted to throw Sasuke and his ramen out of the door but he thought twice when he felt his stomach asking to be filled, he run his fingers thru his hair and took another deep breath **_**"Patience is a virtue, patience is a virtue… please calm down"**_** he tried to convince himself, he walked to the dish organizer and took from there two bowels and two spoons plus two sets of chopsticks and walked to place it on the table.**

"**What happened to your head?" a voice came from the other side of the dining table.**

"**Ah…this?" Naruto touched the small lump "I had a small accident this morning, I got hit by the chair"**

"**It looks painful" Naruto heard a chair being moved and steps coming closer to him, he felt his heart beat faster and before he could decide what to do, he felt fingers softly touching his forehead "Did you put ice on it?'**

"**Yes" he lied and walked back to the zinc to wash his hands, he walked back to the table and let himself fall on one of the chairs, regretting the act on the next second when he realized that the massage he gave his butt earlier has not been enough, he held a cry of pain before it went out, he didn't want Sasuke to know that he was also hurting there. "Let's eat before the ramen gets cold" **

"**I already ate, please go ahead" **

"**Okay" was all he said and started eating.**

**Sasuke kept watching Naruto as he slurped away the ramen, clearly showing that it was his favorite dish, he looked again to the blond's forehead and wondered how he got that bruise, it was not everyday that someone got hit by a chair, he knew that Naruto already had one on his leg form the night before and by the way how he behaved as he had sat down had also shown that those bruises weren't the only ones **_**"maybe I can help you with that" **_**he thought with an evil smirk on his face as he watched the tongue of Naruto lick his lower lip to clean away traces of the ramen broth, he was pleased that he had called Kakashi telling to keep Iruka as busy as possible that afternoon and then he had called the ramen delivery knowing that Naruto wouldn't resist it, the boy was so excited that he let the door wide open, giving the chance to Sasuke to slide in, the poor delivery boy had gone pale when he saw what the raven did but bit his tongue when Sasuke had a glare on his face when looking at him silently warning him to stay quiet. Now looking to the blond, Sasuke decided that his plan was going as smooth as planned; he waited patiently until Naruto took the last sip from the bowl, landing back on his chair with a happy smile on his face.**

"**Wow…so good…" he stayed like that for few minutes tapping his stomach then he remembered that he wasn't alone, he turned his face to the direction the voice of Sasuke came earlier, about to say something mean he was still mad at what Sasuke did to get inside the house, but all he said was "Thanks for the ramen" and he stood up taking the things to the zinc, he washed them slowly and then put them carefully on the stand to dry, all the while feeling eyes glued on him, "Bastard" he murmured under his breath still trying to keep his cool. **

"**Are you ready to visit Spikey this afternoon?"**

"**No thanks, I'm going with Iruka" Naruto said drying his hands **_**"So now, what I'm going to do to make him go away?..." **_**he thought while he felt the stare on his back, it was getting hot somehow and he didn't like it a bit, to stay alone with Sasuke, it meant trouble for him.**

"**Okay" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, he knew that Iruka wouldn't come and therefore he had the rest of the day to do whatever he liked.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When Kabuto finally arrived at the office of his uncle, he was dirty and sweaty, he never thought that the secret path he had used so many times before had become so hard to pass now, due to the endless rains the past few days the grass had grew taller enough to scratch your face if you didn't protect it, the route was muddy before but now was even worse and one could tell it by the way how his boots looked now, he slowly removed the grass that got stuck on his pants and decided to take his boots out for better cleaning, he cursed when the mud didn't go off at all from it, then suddenly the manager's door opened and he met the yellow eyes of his uncle, he knew he was in trouble but he didn't mind that much because all of the old man angry always passed thru words and even if he got hit by him Kabuto was sure that the impact wouldn't be so strong, but before he could blink his hair was grabbed and he was dragged inside the office, it was so sudden that he lost his balance and went landing on his face when he was released.**

"**You crazy old man!!!" he shouted, then he received a kick on his ribs, he waited for another one but it didn't came "Just as I thought, you kick like a girl" he laughed at the old man n front of him.**

"**You are lucky that I can still control myself, I could very well break two or more of your bones right now, but I still need you around, yu piece of scum… I wonder why I ever adopted you" with that Orochimaru walked away back to his table fixing his eyes on the monitor, his face clearly showed that he was very unpleased with what he saw there, voices could be heard by Kabuto even before he reached the table , he looked closely and saw two persons in there, one he recognized as Naruto and a man with black hair that was sitting on the table watching the blond kid doing something on the zinc, he slowly stood up and walked to Naruto and touched his hair.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of chapter 14.**

**Let's make a pause first…hehehehehe...I think the steamy scene coming up can wait for few weeks more…Thanks for reading and PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Bye bye…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go…this is Chapter 15…ENJOY!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke stopped behind Naruto and held some golden strand on his hands, startling the shorter man.**

"**You have dirty on your hair" The raven held the shoulders of Naruto and turned him around.**

"**Uh!!??" Naruto murmured and stepped backwards as he felt fingers softly pulling the strands on his head.**

"**Don't move" Sasuke said holding Naruto's chin with one hand, he took all the time he wanted touching the blond hair and he stepped closer, his face inches away from Naruto's face, slowly he let his hand slide to the blond's throat feeling how fast his heart beat was, Sasuke notice that his breathing was getting heavier, he started to massage Naruto's head, slowly sliding down to his nape, where he stopped feeling how tense the bronzed neck was.**

"**Relax…I'm not going to hurt you" the raven said looking to the already half closed eyes in front of him, he put both hands on Naruto's shoulders and squeezed them gently, earning a small moan from the blond, he slowly intensified the pressure when he felt two bronzed hands holding to his shirt, he bent and whispered to Naruto's ear "That's it…just relax" than slowly his right hand left the bronzed shoulders and went tugging again on the golden locks, gently pulling them backwards, leaving Naruto's bronzed neck open for Sasuke's lips, he held the bronzed body by the waist puling him closer and with feather like kisses he trailed his way from Naruto's ear going down his neck, another soft moan was released by the blond lips and the raven smirked, satisfied on how things were going, as he reached the sensitive skin, the hands on his chest fisted on his shirt and a the blond's breath became ragged and the tongue of Sasuke worked on the warm skin.**

"**Don't " Naruto managed to say, trying to push Sasuke away, trying to fight all the emotions that were starting to make his body feel hot, he pushed harder but he regretted at once when he found that his legs could no longer hold him up by themselves, he grabbed to Sasuke's shirt again and buried his face on his chest.**

"**Please stop" Naruto said trying to hide the hoarseness of his voice, he was feeling weak, he knew that he needed to get out of Sasuke's arms but there was very little strength left on his body to do it, Naruto felt arms squeezing him tighter, hands so warm on his back and then his head was once again pulled backwards, he still tried to escape but his body was pressed between the zinc and the taller man, then lips came upon his, at first with light touches, then strong nipping on his lower lip, he could fell a warm tongue caressing his lips silently asking for entrance, Naruto lock his jaw denying the demand of Sasuke and he pushed really strong this time, but Sasuke's answer was a bite on his slower lip which made Naruto give a short cry of pain and then Sasuke took the chance, he run his tongue all over the mouth of Naruto and deepened the kiss when he felt the blond shiver and moan on his mouth, his tongue working on between the lips and teeth, but the kiss was broken when he felt that Naruto started to tremble.**

"**Naruto?" the raven looked to the blond's face worried and saw tears coming down the half closed azure eyes. "Naruto, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Sasuke carefully embraced the blond and kissed his bruised forehead gently. "I'm so sorry; it's hard to control myself when I'm around you".**

"**Please go away" Naruto finally spoke, as another tear fell from his eye.**

"**But" **

"**I can't take this anymore, please leave me alone" Naruto pushed away from Sasuke but was firmly held by strong arms.**

"**Naruto, I know there is something wrong, please let me help you" the raven said tracing his finger to clean away another tear that was forming.**

**The answer he got was the widening of blue eyes and tensioning of muscles, then Naruto started to laugh, but it wasn't enough to fool Sasuke, he had discovered everything about the blond's past and much more.**

"**What are you talking about?" Naruto said hiding his face on the chest of Sasuke , but his words didn't match his body reactions, it was clear that he was hiding something and even if Sasuke had decided to go slowly on seducing the blond when he had come that morning, he was starting to get pissed by what was happening, but he still tried to keep his cool and be a little more patience even thou that wasn't his forte, scaring Naruto now was not a very good thing.**

"**I know we met just few days ago, but for me it feels like I've known you forever, your blue eyes, your voice, your warm skin, your blond hair…I know it sounds strange but that the way how I feel when I'm with you"**

"**We are both guys, this is stupid" Naruto said shaking his head.**

**Sasuke took a deep breath when he heard those words and he felt his patience coming to its end, he took a full grip of the golden hair and forced Naruto to face him. **

"**Is that because of someone that you can't accept me?" he said tightening his grip.**

"**Ouch! You are hurting me!" Naruto cried out.**

"**Is that Akihito that you love?"**

"**Bastard! Let me go!" Naruto shouted this time and even thou he had both his hands nailing down on Sasuke's shoulders, the taller man had him pinned in place.**

"**You are mine Naruto, remember that…and I will make sure that anyone who comes near you sees it" Sasuke said licking the ear lobe of Naruto.**

"**You don't own me!" Naruto said pushing Sasuke's face to the side with one of his hands while the other tried to loosen the grip the raven had on his hair.**

**Sasuke let out a groan when the blond was successful on grabbing one of his fingers and twisted it up, the raven held Naruto's wrist with his other hand to take his hand away from his face and brutally took the blond's mouth on his, firmly putting Naruto under control again, their tongues fought as Naruto straggled to free himself from Sasuke's domination, but his body lost to the lust he felt with the kiss he was receiving and he accepted the warm tongue inside his mouth, the kiss was broken when the raven noticed Naruto was running out of air, he looked closely at his dobe and smirked when he saw the flushed face and swollen lips, a line of saliva could be seen in the corner of his mouth and Sasuke bent down to trace the line with his tongue and took his lips again in a soft kiss.**

"**You are mine" he whispered over Naruto's lips and sensually run his tongue inside his mouth, earning a soft moan form the blond, he released Naruto's wrist knowing that he wouldn't fight back and put his arm around the blond again holding him tighter, Sasuke left the swollen lips and traced a path down the bronzed neck where he licked and nipped softly , moving lower he stopped at the connection of the neck and shoulder where he started to work on a hickey, Naruto's breath hitched when Sasuke started to suck harder and harder, biting the spot every now and then.**

"**Sasu…ke" the raven's name escaped Naruto's lips and Sasuke tightened his arms around the blond.**

**Minutes had passed when Sasuke decided that he had done enough to mark Naruto as his and stopped, licking the blond's neck while his hands massaged the back of Naruto bringing him back to the standing position since he was almost lying down on the zinc on his attempt to escape Sasuke. **

"**There you go, now everyone will know that you are mine" the raven said when he saw the dark spot he left on the bronzed neck.**

**Sasuke kissed his way back to the mouth of Naruto and took it gently in another long kiss, slowly feeling the taste of the blond's mouth, he could feel the hardness of Naruto by now, but he decided to ignore it even if he felt tempted to take the dobe right there, suddenly he broke the kiss and walked away, leaving Naruto in the most undeniable lust position, his blond hair messed up, head tilted backwards, eyes closed, half parted swollen lips and both hands holding tight to dear life on the zinc.**

**Sasuke sat on the chair at the table and watched his delicious dobe, still lost in the moment.**

"**Maybe it's time for my sketching session" he said as if nothing had happened.**

**Those words brought Naruto back to reality, his blue eyes blinking in confusion, he covered his mouth with his hand and then he run away from the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving a smirking Sasuke behind.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of chapter 15…**

**Wow…that took me like forever…I'm not good on writing hot scenes…but I believe I did my best…hehehehehehe…Once again enjoy and please don't forget to review…**

**Thanks!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**YES!!!! Here comes chapter 16!!!!**

**But before anything I have to say that NARUTO doesn't belong to me, even thou I wished it did so many times…Those beautiful characters belong to the great Kishimoto Masashi… **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Another folder flew thru the room as Kabuto watched his uncle go berserk after the horny show the raven man had given in the monitors of the old man and as the following seconds passed he had run out of things to throw around, his yellow eyes sat on the monitors on his table, Kabuto jumped from the place he was hiding and held them in place.**

"**No way in hell in going inside that house again" he said when the death glare of Orochimaru was set on him, and then they traveled back to the monitor.**

**His yellow eyes sparkled with ire while they watched the black haired man sitting on the dining table, the insolent way how he had treated his Naruto was without a shadow of doubt the last straw, he took a deep breath and released carelessly the monitor he was holding making Kabuto almost fall over his table with it's weight, after setting it again safely on the table, Kabuto checked it hoping that the sudden move didn't make any damage to the object.**

"**I want to see Sai tomorrow" Orochimaru said without looking to his nephew, his hands holding so tightly holding to the chair arms that his knuckles had turned white. **

"**What?" Kabuto looked up and spoke like he had been struck by a lightening.**

"**Don't play dumb, I know he rides with your gang"**

"**There is no one that is called Sai in my group" Kabuto tried to lie but his voice came out a bit shaken, making the old man's eyes get narrow.**

"**Tomorrow morning" Orochimaru said standing up and left the room.**

**Kabuto stood up and hit his fist on the wall near him, the last thing he wanted now was to pick up a fight with Sai, he was in a very bad mood in the last time they met, it looked like something was really bothering his friend, they had sat for hours by the road just smoking, the sun had sat and still Sai just stared at the horizon, his face as serious as ever but the look he had on his eyes were different that day, just like those kind of eyes someone has when they are trying to convince themselves to don't kill someone, he often held his head with his hands and took deep breaths, he had almost finished the cigarette pack Kabuto had bought that morning all by himself, Sai was really behaving strange that day, and as the sky started to turn dark, Kabuto turned to the man beside him and before he open his mouth to say something, Sai suddenly stood up and climbed on his bike, said he was going to be out of town for the next month and left, it had happened two weeks ago and until now Kabuto still didn't have the courage to call or even text his friend, not that he cared if he was okay, there was no need for that if it was Sai, he remembered the stories he had heard from the other gang members on how things could get ugly if things didn't go the way how Sai wanted, according to them they had been seduced by Sai and when they denied the wish they had been literary raped, but they had no proof what so ever of what they said, so the topic had been dropped, the kind of bruises they had showed weren't enough to make Sai be kicked out of the gang, after that the said members had left the group and went suddenly missing until the present day, but Kabuto didn't believe it because his friend didn't seen to belong to the same club of his Uncle, much lesser Sai being responsible for those disappearances, he checked outside the office for signs of the old man, feeling relieved that he was actually alone and got his cell from his pocket, his fingers pressed the keys and the number of Sai appeared before his eyes. **

"**Dammed…Sai is going to kill me" he said to himself as he pressed the call bottom.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke had been seating at the dining table for about half hour, sometimes he bent a little to take a look at the stairs, wondering why Naruto was doing in his room, he had heard some noises coming from there but now nothing, he stood up and walked to the living room and went near the stairs, took a pick from there and saw what seemed a small door that was sure to be the attic of the house, he went up two steps and saw two doors down the corridor, each one in opposite sides, he climbed two more steps and waited for any movement but nothing came, he nearer the first door at his right and knocked.**

"**Naruto" Sasuke called but no answer came from that room, he held the knob and slowly twisted it softly pushing the door open, there was a single bed in there, some small furniture and pictures on top of the cabinet board, Sasuke approached those and saw the face of Iruka, he was together with some people that seem to be his friends, in a party that looked like a child's birthday, he had a kid on hi slap, Sasuke immediately recognized the kid with blond spiked hair and dumb smile, behind them was a couple of people with smiles in their faces as well. **

**Sasuke took the frame on his hands quietly analyzing each of the faces in there, his eyes widened when he saw a familiar face at the back of one of the people near Iruka, the man there had cold eyes and a serious face.**

"_**Father"**_** the thought made Sasuke feel a sting on his heart and tears started to burn on his eyes when he noticed that the smiling woman beside him was his mother, he run his finger over the image of the beautiful woman on the picture and took a deep breath, his throat went dry and closed his eyes at the thought of how much he had missed seeing that smile, since he had kept all their family pictures from sight in order to avoid the urge he always got when remembering his family on the happy days they got every time they were together, he wondered how his parents came to be in that pictures but put the thought aside when he remembered his mother was very friendly woman and maybe the mother of Naruto had been one of those friends, so no reason to don't be invited to the party that seemed to be Naruto's birthday, he turned the frame and searched for the date the picture was taken but found nothing, he removed the picture from the frame and still nothing, another deep breath came and he looked at the picture again before placing it back on the frame and then on it's place, he looked around and decided that he came to the wrong room. He walked to the door but before he reached it his cell started to ring and he answered it, the familiar voice greeted him and Sasuke made a mental note when the voice told him what was there to say, he put back the cell on his pocket when the conversation was over and opened the door, when outside he walked to the next door and listened.**

"**Naruto" he called once again, no answer, he eyed the small door leading to the attic and wondered if the blond had made his way there, but he decided to check the room in front of him first, he held the knob and twisted it gently, when he peeked inside he saw that that room indeed belonged to Naruto and saw that what he did had made the dobe get angry, there where things all over the place, books, pillows, stuffed toys and clothes too, the figure of Naruto on one mattress in one of the room's corner called the raven's attention and Sasuke quietly got inside the room, picking up something here and there on his way to the spot the blond was, when he got near he put the stuffed toy he picked on his way and placed it near the edge of the mattress, he touched the cheek of Naruto softly and looked around, the room was very simple and almost naked of personal things, just the cabinet and the mattress and a studying table and a chair.**

**Sasuke looked again to the sleeping blond on the mattress and smiled when he made a noise that sounded like an angry complain, throw the last pillow out of the mattress and turned to face the other side, Sasuke smiled again at the reaction and took a look on hi swatch, he still had three hours to get Naruto to follow him where he needed to go, but after what he did to the blond he was sure that was going to be a though job.**

**He stood up and walked to the window, stopped by it to take a look outside and stared back to Naruto, who was now with half his body out the mattress, good thing that his bed was only composed by one simple and thin mattress, it would be hard to wake up in a good mood after sleeping so long on that position, Sasuke remembered the files he had opened the night before and didn't mind why Iruka accepted that the sleeping place of Naruto was so simple.**

"_**They are just trying to keep nightmares at bay" **_**he thought.**

**And as Sasuke stood there by the window watching Naruto, he didn't notice that there was someone outside also watching him.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of chapter 16…Please don't forget to review...and to those who already did…thank you very much!!!! **


	17. Chapter 17

Here we go again!!!! This is chapter 17…I was planning to have it done by the 20th chapter but my heart can't seen to get enough of the cuteness of SasuNaru so I will make it until 25th, hope you guys are enjoying reading this…Please don't forget your reviews!!!! ….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After watching Naruto sleep for some more minutes, Sasuke decided that he would just wait for him in the living room, so he went back downstairs and sat on the sofa and closed his eyes a little, as he thought of all the things that had happened since he met Naruto, he never had a serious girlfriend and the girls that he knew since childhood like Ino and Hinata never had called his interest and even Sakura, who was one of the most well loved girls that he knew and many boys liked her but even her beautiful face and unique hair haven't done the job of claiming his heart, she had shown that she liked him as she often declined date proposals, her lively green eyes glued on him as she apologized to her admirers, but nothing any girl did had come to make his heart beat happily and make his worries of the past go away, his male friends usually teased him saying that he would end up alone for the rest of his life, what didn't bother him at all, his peace of mind was everything he ever wanted in life and as years passed by his life became just as he wished, Sasuke had long forgotten how it felt to be truly happy and loved, his success had made him even richer and satisfied but never truly happy, until the day he saw the blue orbs of Naruto for the first time , he never had actually stopped to think that maybe his kind of companion wasn't a girl but someone more unique, someone that was his complete opposite, the face that possessed a set of sky blue eyes, shining smile and pink lips…the thought of feeling the sunshine hair of Naruto on his fingers made Sasuke slightly smile and he opened his eyes and took his cell form his pocket and pressed some of its keys setting an alarm, when he was done, he placed it on the divider that they had there and went back to his position on the sofa then he noticed something inside of the divider, as one of the few furniture inside the house's living room it was somehow full with things, Sasuke saw that it was a small box almost as big as a cd case just a bit thicker, the box was almost invisible to the eye of anyone that would be seated on the sofa but if you had a trained eye like him it would be easy to differ from the sizes of the sides of the objects in there, he left his spot and opened the glass door from the divider, removed all the things that were blocking the box's way and slowly pulled it out, the box was covered with dust and looked rather old, Sasuke turned the box on his hands examining it to make sure it wasn't sealed, some old looking letters greeted him as he opened it, a kid's hand writing, some dried flowers and more papers neatly folded, one of the papers had a picture inside, that showed a family, the man with the same face of an elder Naruto and a woman with red and long hair embracing the two men on the picture and one more of Iruka holding a child, it was Naruto again but younger this time, Sasuke put the two pictures on the floor and removed the things remaining on the box, more letters with colorful drawings and small pieces of pictures and one list that seemed like a Christmas list, there were names of toys in row and some of them circled as if they were the ones that have been chosen by the list owner, Sasuke started to put back the things and since it looked like the box had been forgotten by the person who had put it there, he didn't mind about putting things exactly the way how they were, he took hold of the two pictures he had sat aside and studied it closely, the two people with Naruto was sure to be his parents because the two males looked exactly like each other and since the woman looked so close to both of them so she would be his mother, they looked very happy and goofy, Naruto was biting something with his teeth that looked like a small green stuffed toy, one of his toy's eye was popping out from under his arm and one of his foot was on the face of the man in the picture as if kicking him, Sasuke eyes went back to the eye of the toy and saw a small spot of white on the center of it, he looked closer and his heart skipped a beat.

"It can't be" he said to himself as flashes of the past came to his mind as he tried to remember the face of the kid he had met before on the night he lost his parents, but the only thing he could remember was the caring eyes that were looking at him and the warmth of the kid's body as he tried to comfort Sasuke by embracing him, he looked closer again and noticed that the picture had been taken at that very living room and the divider that was now in front of him was also there in that photo, full of picture frames, that weren't so clear anymore, his trained eyes looked at each frame in there trying to figure out what kind of information about Naruto's past they could add to the things he already knew, there were pictures of people he had never met and them more of Naruto again, he took a deep breath and decided to 'borrow' the picture and put back the other one on the box and put it back on it's place, he sat again on the sofa and stared at the picture on his hands, his finger running on the image of Naruto's face, he looked to the stairs and wished he could talk to the blond about his past but common sense told him that approaching the topic would make the him get even farther from his reach, he put the picture inside his wallet and closed his eyes, deciding that he had a lot of work to do that night to unveil the faces on the picture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The break of the black Ferrari sang again as Sasuke turned the next corner in the breeze of the afternoon, he glanced to the side and smiled as he saw Naruto's excited expression as he held the sketch book in his hands, his fingers dancing around the tip of the black chalk.

Sasuke looked to the road again when Naruto suddenly turned to him as if he had sensed that he was being watched, he didn't like to make the blond go mad again, he had had a hard time convincing Naruto to come with him back in the house of Iruka when he came to the dobe's bedroom again after his nap, he remembered the azure eyes when he woke up, stretching his slender bronzed body and as he exercised his head he suddenly stopped and touched his neck.

"That bastard…" he hissed and punched the mattress then took a deep breath as trying to control his anger and moved away from the bed, he started to move around touching the floor here and there, but found nothing as he did that, Sasuke knew that Naruto was trying to tide up the mess he made in his room, he watched as the blond walked to the door and went outside to listen quietly for something, his eyes narrowing as he turned to face his room again, he came inside the room and stayed quiet as if listening to something, then he walked to the direction of the window and stopped again few steps away from it, still listening.

"The clock ticking…the wind blowing outside…" he turned his head in the direction of the window and listened again.

"Do you really think that I don't know you are here?" Naruto said the last words and he stepped closer to Sasuke all of a sudden, leaving the raven surprised and amazed, Sasuke tried to hold his breath, to see what the blond would say next, Naruto smiled and narrowed his eyes again, he lifted his hand and suddenly poked Sasuke in the stomach with his finger, making the raven jump backwards.

"You might die if you hold your breath that long…. and besides I don't use expensive perfumes" the blond mentioned sniffing the air.

"It was about time for you to wake up" Sasuke said grabbing the wrist of the blond.

"Who gave you the permission to come inside my room?" Naruto replied angrily.

"We have to go"

"And what makes you think that I want to go with you somewhere?" Naruto said leaning closer to Sasuke.

The raven felt his hands itching when he saw the azure eyes so close like that, his mouth started to become watery and he bent slowly coming closer to Naruto's face, but before he could land his lips on the mouth of the blond, he decided that taming his wildness would be one of his favorites things to do while he slowly but surely would get to his heart by doing that, the blond was loving and patience to everyone he knew, even to his perverted partner Kakashi, but to Sasuke he behaved differently, not that Sasuke could blame the blond for being angry when he was around, since they have me, things had been like that, tense in all meanings, since the discovery the he was an Uchiha until the stolen kiss he got from Naruto in his house had made it worse, now he had to find a way to make the blond believe that he was safe and then Sasuke would start again on his plan on seducing Naruto, he was an Uchiha after all and he always got what he wanted.

"I don't think you have any choice, Iruka called when you were sleeping and asked me to take care of your visit to Spikey" the raven lied.

"What?... There is no way I'm going out with you, not after wh…" Naruto stopped on his tracks as he felt his face go hot all of a sudden and pouted when he heard a chuckle from the man in front of him.

"What if I promise to behave?"

"As if..." Naruto retorted pulling his wrist away, but it was firmly held by Sasuke.

"I'm serious, I promise" the raven said while caressing Naruto's soft skin with his thumb and than released the bronzed arm.

Naruto felt his hair stood up with the sudden caress, he didn't understand why his body was reacting that way, it bugged him so much, it was a strange mix of things that went thru his head when Sasuke was around, but his arm was released and the sudden act made him feel rather sad when the feel of Sasuke's warm touch on his arm was gone, he touched the place were his hand had been and turned to walk away and out of the room.

"Naruto" Sasuke called when the blond just left and went downstairs.

Sasuke followed the blond and watched as Naruto took the phone on his hand and slowly started to dial a number but before he was finished he hit his hand on the bottoms and held the phone against his chest.

"Since I was small, Iruka has always been there for me…" Naruto breathed deeply and placed the phone back on the hook and continued to talk without turning around. "He never said a word to me before of what happened to my parents and I couldn't say anything either…I was happy that he did everything he could to make me happy as he just waited patiently for me to open up again and live normally…He is like a father to me…I want him to be happy again but sometimes I cant help my self on being selfish…I'm sorry" Naruto said as he turned to the raven and smiled. "Let's go" he said as he pressed his wrist watch, _"The time is now 3:35pm"_.

Sasuke neared the blond and held him on his arms, and for his surprise Naruto hugged him back, taking deep breaths as he pressed his face on Sasuke's chest.

"_Well, that is a begging" _He thought as he held Naruto a bit tighter and tousled the blond hair with his nose.

"Do you want to go somewhere after that???" Sasuke asked.

"Are we getting ramen for dinner?" Two azure orbs suddenly were glued on the face of Sasuke.

"Can be" the raven answered as he moved away from Naruto, not trusting his self control when the blond was so near to him, after all he promised to behave.

"Come on…tell me what it is" Naruto grabbed the arm of Sasuke and pouted.

"Just bring your sketch material and you will see" Sasuke replied and turned the younger man by the shoulders in the direction of the stairs, "Hurry up, we must leave". He added pushing Naruto forward.

"Just promise it's good" Naruto turned his head as he started to climb up the stairs.

"You can bet on it" Sasuke said as he smiled at his achievement…one point Uchiha Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the clinic 10 minutes before 4pm and sat in the waiting area until the visiting hour started, Naruto was busily talking to a small girl that had brought her kitty in and laughed loudly when the girl told the story of how her pet had got up the tree when she reminded it about the shots it would get that day, their conversation was somehow interesting and Sasuke found himself forgetting about the feeling he had earlier that somebody was following them while he drove to the clinic.

The main door opened and a tall guy came in, he sat on the sit that faced Naruto, he had no animal with him and Sasuke thought that maybe he had come to the adopting event that was still running on the clinic, but as minutes passed by, Sasuke started to have uneasy feelings toward the strange, he looked at Naruto too much and didn't seen to mind that Sasuke was already angrily staring at him in return, His eyes passing the stare of the raven every now and then and an eye brow rising in a very irritating way, as if he knew best what was going on, Sasuke stood up and went to the window and took a fast look outside to find a car that looked very much like the one that seemed to be following them earlier was parked outside, he took note of its plate on his cell and returned to Naruto's side, the blond still engaged in the funny conversation with the little girl, the nurse approached them and smiled, then turned to the man in front of Naruto.

"Good afternoon Sir, have you come to adopt?"

"Yes" was all the strange said, but it was enough for Naruto to suddenly stop and turn his head up and ignore the following words of the girl chatting with him, his eyes fully alert as he listened for something, the strange then looked at Sasuke once more and his eye brow raised to match a half smile, a triumphant look on his face as he and the nurse walked their way to the adoption room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 17…Please don't forget to review…


	18. Chapter 18

YAH!!!!!! Here we go again!!!! Chapter 18…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"There you go" Naruto spoke as he sat Spikey back on his cage and catch his breath "Boy, aren't you heavy" he breathed out and smiled when the dog baked and licked his fingers while Naruto sat down on the chair that had been offered to him, he had been carrying the dog the whole time since they got inside the visiting room and now he felt drained, Spikey had gotten heavier on the last few days and to Naruto it didn't matter to much in the beginning but now his back was killing him, he let his body hang down the chair as he stretched his back while listening to the chat between Kiba and Sasuke, he smiled to himself, so happy that he was with the news that maybe this afternoon Spikey could be brought home with him, he really missed his little friend's presence inside his room, the tugging the two did every now and then with the pieces of cloth Iruka had bought for the growing teeth of the puppy, being waken up with Spikey licking his face and even the night walks they had every now a and then, the chasing around the house when bath time, all of this Naruto remembered with a smile on his face, Spikey barked again and Naruto leaned closer and laughed when a warm tongue washed over his face.

"I miss you too" Naruto said now holding the dog's head with his hands, his palm running up and down Spikey's neck to touch the warmth of the dog's fur, he felt relieved that being in the presence of his best friend could make him forget the strange sensation that had been with him since that afternoon when he had heard a voice that made his breath catch and goose bumps rise on his arms, he had tried to listen for more, to make sure that I wasn't just his imagination but noting else was heard, just footsteps and the nurse talking to someone, the little girl beside him still taking about her kitty and the far barks and cries of animals inside the clinic when the connecting door was opened, why was it that he felt like something was missing and he didn't know how to explain it, just like he knew who was the owner of that voice but he couldn't put a finger on it because it was so brief, even the little girl had noticed his sudden change of behavior and asked worried if everything was fine making him feel guilty about making people worry about him, he didn't know what to answer and tried to engage in conversation with her again but the nurse came and told her that her pet was ready, after that he had fallen into silence and just shook his head when Sasuke asked if he was okay and blamed in a headache that he didn't have.

"Time is up" a hand came to touch the blond's shoulder, making Naruto remember that he was still in the clinic.

"What?!...it's too soon!!!" Naruto complained.

"We are here for almost an hour already"

"That's so not true!!!"Naruto stood up and crossed his arm, pouting.

Sasuke's hand came and grabbed the blond's wrist and pressed the talking watch's bottom.

"_The time now is 4:55pm" _

"Okay, okay…you win" Naruto yanked his arm away from Sasuke and turned around, but turned again to show the most innocent smile he had "Maybe we can just wait here the whole afternoon until Spikey gets released… what do you think?"

"We still have somewhere to go" Sasuke's voice replied.

"You are such a kill joy!!!!" Naruto fisted his hands beside his body but he face brightened again with another smile "Hey! I know! I can wait for you here until you are done" the blond smiled hopeful and frowned when no answer came "Whatever, bastard" he bent again to Spikey and whispered something to his friend, and another bark was heard, Naruto smiled again and closed the cage slowly, stood up and walked to the door from where he heard the voices of Sasuke and the nurse that was in charge of Spikey.

"Mr. Uzumaki" she greeted him.

"Thanks for all you have done for my friend" Naruto smiled in such beautiful way to the woman that Sasuke felt jealous of her, his eyes joining, sparkling as he gave her the good news for that afternoon.

"To the washroom now" Sasuke interrupted the conversation and put his hands in Naruto's shoulders and guided him to the place he knew where the washroom was, when they neared the waiting area, he turned to the nurse, who was following them and asked if any pets had been adopted today.

"No, no adoptions for today" she said sadly looking to the floor.

Sasuke just nodded his head in reply and pushed open the door that separated the waiting room from the inside of the clinic, his eyes roaming over the place as they entered the area but no one was there, he guided Naruto to the door of the wash place and stopped in front of it.

"Here it is" the raven said placing the hand of Naruto on the door and pushed him gently forward.

"Thanks" Naruto pushed the door and got inside, that was the time that Sasuke saw a man inside the washroom, he was leaning on the wall and had his cell on his hands, his back was facing the raven but the reflection on the mirror inside there showed that he was the stranger earlier, his eyes lifted from the object he held and he gave that half smile that Sasuke had come to hate in such short time, his eyes watching as Naruto searched the zinc with his hands, he placed the cell on his pocket and walked to the direction of Naruto but Sasuke was faster and got to the blond first, slightly pushing him against the zinc, making the younger man jump in surprise.

"What?" Naruto said as he turned his head.

"You are taking too long" the raven said as he held one of Naruto's hand and turned on the faucet, guiding it underneath the water, his eyes watching the stranger by the mirror in front of them.

"It's okay, I got it" Naruto said trying to pull away his hands and pushing Sasuke away with his shoulder, but their bodies were still very close, what made Naruto feel uncomfortable."Stop it! I don't need a nanny; I'm all grown up you know?" Naruto tried to pull away again but his hand was firmly held. "Ouch!" he exclaimed as he yanked his wrist from Sasuke "What's wrong with you!?" Naruto's angry face greeted the raven and there was a chuckle from behind them.

"Time to go" Sasuke ignored Naruto's words and nearly dragged the blond out the washroom, as soon as they got outside Naruto turned to Sasuke and showed that he wasn't happy with what the raven did, his eye brows met each other as he massaged his wrist.

"I think I am staying here this afternoon" Naruto started to walk away but suddenly he felt dizzy and almost hit the wall but his fall was catch by Sasuke, the raven cupped the now pale face of Naruto and looked worriedly to the younger man.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Just a little headache" the blond said as he held his head on his hands and this time he wished that he was just telling a lie because his head suddenly felt like it wanted to split, he closed his eyes tightly, taking deep breaths as a waves of pain washed over him and opened them again and he gasped when suddenly he noticed that he could see blurred forms , a oval shaped thing in front of him that was sure to be Sasuke's head , something rectangle behind the oval shape, maybe the washroom's door and something else like a person standing behind Sasuke, he turned his head to the side when he heard a scream and saw someone fast approaching him as he looked up, the images started to spin and he closed his eyes again when another wave hit him but as soon as he opened them again he was back on his so familiar dark world, he wanted to cry but he didn't know if it was of happiness of seeing again even for such short seconds or of sadness that he was once again back to his solitary world, he buried his face on the chest of Sasuke and felt tears forming on his eyes, but to his surprise the smell that greeted his nose made him feel somehow relaxed, he could hear Sasuke telling him that everything would be okay and he felt strong arms hold him and lift him up, he felt that he was placed on a chair and heard hurried steps around him, his blood pressure was taken and temperature too, he felt ridiculous with so much fuss around him and tried to stand up, what was immediately stopped by firm hands on his arms.

"Please bear with us" Sasuke's voice said and Naruto felt a stung in his heart as he heard the worry on that voice, a warm hand came to caress his face and he relaxed, knowing that he was going to be okay.

They left the clinic after 45 minutes of serious checking up on him, they even let him lye on one of the beds in the clinic much to his displeasure, the last thing that he wanted was to have people buzzing worriedly around him, but the shoving and grunts of Sasuke told him that he had no other choice, when they finally decided that he was okay to leave, Naruto almost wanted to run out the room if he only knew where the door was, but he just let himself be guided out the room and out of the clinic by Sasuke once again, but then again inside his car he wouldn't stop checking on him almost every corner that they turned what was making the blond really want to get down the car and get a taxi back home.

"Stop it already!" Naruto complained when he felt a hand on his forehead again for the 20th time and turned to face the window side as if trying to escape the mother hen complex that had suddenly taken over Sasuke.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor?"

"There is no need"

"Does Iruka know about this? About those headaches?"

"Don't you dare tell him that" Naruto suddenly turned and leaned over to Sasuke, his face very near.

"May I know why? The raven spoke as he found himself drowning on the blue pools.

"I just don't want to get him worried"

"Huh…"

"Please don't tell him…please?" Naruto said now touching the raven's arm.

"Only if you go for a real check up"

"Hey!!! That's cheating!!!"

"Then no deal" Sasuke said as they turned another corner, Naruto was about to complain again but the sudden movement made him loose balance of his body and he went falling over Sasuke, if his face was near to the raven before now his lips were touching the older man's cheek, only inches away from his mouth, Naruto's body got stiff as he felt the sudden closeness and he catch his breath when Sasuke stopped the car and started to move, he searched for support to move away but his face was cupped by warm hands and as Sasuke spoke, he felt tingle on his spine.

"Just one check up" a finger traced the line of his lower lip.

Naruto's eyes by that time were wide open and his heart raced wildly, his throat was dry and he suddenly felt like he had lost the ability to talk "Okay" was all Naruto said after he was able to pull some sense together, the proximity of Sasuke made Naruto feel like suddenly it was difficult to breath, the warmth of Sasuke breath on his face made it hard for him to think.

"Very good" A kiss was planted on his forehead and his face was released and for his surprise, Naruto found himself wanting to hear more.

"_What's wrong with me?" _Naruto thought when Sasuke went back to driving quietly and he sat back on his place, his heart still beating fast and the feel of Sasuke's finger on his lip, unconsciously his hand went to the spot where Sasuke had sucked on his neck and Naruto closed his eyes, thoughts washing over him as he remembered the way how things could get out of hand when the Uchiha was near him. _"But he didn't try anything anymore" _and once again he felt like he wanted to hear more of the other man's voice on his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 18….Please REVIEW!!!!!! And HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone!!!!!

vina1997.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 is here!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A pen slowly stopped spinning as pair of yellow eyes were fixed on it, pale fingers went around it again and the pen went spinning once more, but this time the yellow eyes went to fix themselves on the young man sitting on the chair before them, he was a little older then the last time Orochimaru had seen him, but the quiet brilliance that made him known was still there, he could sense it on the way how the dark eyes stared darkly at him, those were the eyes of a killer, exactly what he needed, someone emotionless and cold, Orochimaru punched the table to stop the pen and watched both young men in front of him, Kabuto jumped at what he did but the raven on the chair didn't move a muscle, Orochimaru stood up and pulled one of the many keys on his belt to open a drawer on his file cabinet, covering the view with his body, he took a folder from it and started to walk around with it on his hands, going slowly from one window to another.

"So, I can see that you haven't changed much since Danzo was killed" he stopped near a cabinet full of books, his eyes now resting on the figure of Kabuto, he almost chuckled when he noticed that his nephew was almost holding his breath with the present situation, his eyes went to the man on the chair as he rolled the folder on his hands, he made his way back to his table and stopped beside it, then he placed the folder on it and slid it to the man's direction, his eyes never leaving his nephew's friend.

"I believe that you still have the skills to do this" Orochimaru said and waited for a reaction, but the eyes of the man in front of him were now fixed on the wall, ignoring the old man.

"Kids…" Orochimaru said and took the folder again opened it and placed it again on the table. He watched as the dark eyes narrowed at the sight of the picture in there.

"Reminds you of someone?" the old man sat down on his chair with a smile on his face. "I want you to get rid of him within the week"

"Why?" Sai finally spoke.

"You are not in the position to ask that…and besides accidents can happen all the time don't you think?"

"Do you actually realize _who_ this is?" Sai finally lifted his gaze from the folder and looked straight to the old man.

"Get it done within the week" Orochimaru said spinning the pen again.

"You don't have the right" the folder went flying to the floor.

Orochinaru watched the pen for few seconds and than looked to Sai.

"Guess again" he replayed with a half smile and Sai stood up all of a sudden and left the office; Kabuto hurriedly followed him but was stooped by his Uncle.

"I want results within the week, keep track of that"

Outside the office, Kabuto looked around trying to find Sai, but he saw no one, he walked for some more time down the path that led to the office while looking around, he stopped and put his hands on his pockets searching for cigarettes, whishing that the time he found Sai again he would be in a better mood, he walked a little further into the path and looked to the direction where they used to go when they were catch by sudden rain, and decided to go that way.

"I know where he is" he said to himself, but dtill half sure.

The path had become a muddy one with the last rains, very slippery terrain and somehow difficult to walk, Kabuto slowly approached something that looked like a cave; it was half covered by weeds and dead trees branches, if he was wondering before if he would actually find Sai there now he was sure that his friend was indeed there when he heard a shout coming from inside and something came flying out from the inside the cave and landed near his feet.

"_Not a very good time to talk_" he decided as he turned around and walked his way back to the main path, but not before looking behind and hearing another angry shout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You must be kidding me!!!" Naruto exclaimed excited when his nose told him that all the smell around him came from a place that was full of art materials, at first he was puzzled when Sasuke told him to get his sketching materials but now he was really happy when they got inside the building that Sasuke had drove them to, he got even more excited when he was told that this was his gallery and that they had some sculptures that he could try to draw, the place smelled like painting and it was quiet which meant that nobody would disturb them while there…_wait_…_nobody around_ …_alone_…Naruto held his sketch book closer to his body and wished that his heart wasn't beating as loud as he thought it was, he listened as Sasuke walked around and talked to someone on the phone, Naruto mentally counted back the way he came in but he scolded himself because there was no way that the older man would do something bad to him, he had promised after all, he started to take long breaths to keep away the tension that was rapidly building up on his body when steps came closer to him and he felt two warm hands landing on his shoulders.

"This way now" Sasuke said guiding him to another place but they suddenly stopped "Is there something wrong Naruto?"Sasuke asked when he felt the tensed muscles beneath his hands.

"Nothing" Naruto lied.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke said as he turned the blond to him and held his face. "Your heart is beating too fast, do you feel something?" Sasuke asked worriedly when he felt the wild beating of Naruto's heart under his hand.

Naruto held his breath and unknowingly jumped when he felt the breath of Sasuke near his face, he was once again having a hard time to find words; he felt the warm fingers of Sasuke run over his cheeks and his mouth went dry ,_"Damned, not now"_.

"Do you feel dizzy?" his forehead was touched by Sasuke.

"I…I feel okay" he managed to say.

"Sure?"

Before Naruto could reply the cell phone of Sasuke sprung to life again and he excused himself to answer it. Naruto took another deep breath and supported his body on the nearest wall, hating himself for the way he was behaving, he clenched on the drawing notebook on his hands and before he could noticed he was sliding down the wall and sat on the floor, feeling suddenly dizzy he closed his eyes but woke up seconds later when Sasuke held him by his arms.

"I knew it, I'm taking you for a check up right now" Sasuke said taking Naruto on his arms, forgetting the sketch book on the floor and brought him to the gallery lounge than placed him on the couch in there.

"No, I'm okay, I just feel a bit tired that's all" he said holding to the arm of Sasuke before he walked away.

"Okay then, for now take a rest and before we get Spike, I will bring to the best doctor in town myself, for now stay here okay?"

"But..."

"No buts" Sasuke cut what Naruto was about to say "You are under my care remember?"

"I told you already, I'm not a baby"

"Suit yourself, you just broke your part of our agreement" Sasuke said and then Naruto heard a cell phone being used.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Braking my part of the agreement"

"No, don't! " Naruto shouted and stood up all of a sudden, a wave of dizziness hit him and he lost his balance.

"Naruto!" Sasuke threw his phone on the floor just on time to catch the blond.

"Please don't do that, I promise to go with you to the doctor"

"I think there is no other way" the raven said petting the blond on the head and lye him again on the couch, he caressed one of the whiskered cheeks, while looking fondly to the face of Naruto, he was surely tired for in few minutes the azure eyes closed and there was a soft snoring coming from him, Sasuke stayed a bit longer until the door opened and one of the guys who worked there made a sign that his friend had arrived, Sasuke bent down and kissed the bronzed forehead then he went to the guy and told him to make sure Naruto had a proper sleep, so no one allowed in lounge then he closed the door behind him and went o his office.

Sasuke had just entered his office when a group of young men came into the gallery, one of them talking loudly to the other man beside him, the other two quietly looking to the paintings on the wall.

"Something new this time" they stopped in front of the painting that showed ships sailing during a storm.

"He really has good taste" one of them said.

"Runs in the family " the other smirked.

"Hey!!! Look!!!" the noisiest of their friends came running to them with something on his hands.

"Isn't good?" he handed the book to Itachi.

He opened it and looked from one page to another.

"Someone's kid left it here" Kisame said, looking curiously to the book on Itachi's hand.

"The gallery hasn't been open for some time now, it's impossible that a guest left it here" Itachi said closing the book and looked up just the time he saw one of the people who worked there and called the guy, who came almost running.

"" the guy bent exaggeratedly as if trying to don't annoy Itachi, who was now looking to Kisame, Deidara and Tobi.

"Hey!!! Lets go to the lounge have some drinks" he turned to the guy that was waiting in front of him and gave him a look that already said it all, the guy left as fast as he could, to the direction of the gallery's kitchen.

Itachi walked slowly to the direction of the lounge and turned the door knob and got inside, he suddenly stopped when he saw a blond man asleep on the couch, his friends came following him noisily but Itachi made a sign of silence, he slowly sat beside the sleeping figure of Naruto and held one of his golden locks making him stir awake.

"What?" Naruto said half asleep.

Itachi's thumb touched the chin of Naruto tilting it up, making him jump.

"Sasuke" the blue eyes of Naruto widened as warm lips claimed his violently, a hand holding his head in place, giving him no chance to escape but Naruto was able to turn his head away few inches.

"You promised!" he said and pushed the other man's body away, but he was firmly held close to a strong chest and his hair was pulled back exposing his neck, the movement was so fast that it made Naruto gasp in pain, a tongue started to lick his jaw line.

"Stop it bastard!!! You promised…Sasuke stop it!!!...dammit!" Naruto pushed and pushed aiming kicks but he could reach anything, he knew his hands were grabbing flesh but it didn't seen to hurt the attacker, he made his nails dig even more on the chest of the man above him but still nothing, as hands grabbed him tightly, while a mouth made its way to his ear lobe and licked it making Naruto's hair stand and his breath catch, then his mouth was once again taken by warm lips and a demanding tongue.

"Ouch!!!" Itachi groaned when he felt teeth biting on his lower lip, he loosened his grip just enough to be pushed down by Naruto and loose his balance, his hand came to touch his now bleeding lip and he started to laugh.

"Bastard!" was all Naruto said as he stood up and turned around and started to look for the door stumbling on more people on the process, he was held by his shoulders and they also started to laugh as he trashed around to escape their grip, he was thrown from one to another just like a toy as the laughing grew louder and louder, his heart beating wildly on his chest as tears that couldn't be stopped run down his cheeks, he fell on the floor when he no longer could keep his legs supporting him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto said trying to control his ragged breathing but all he got was more and more laughs, he got on his knees and touched the wall searching for the door, but he was held by his arm and he heard a cold voice.

"Looking for the door? Let me help you"

Before he could realize the meaning of the words he was throw outside the lounge, hitting his face in the wall, he muffled a cry of pain and held his head on is hands sliding down and there he stayed sitting on the cold floor in a state of trance as he tried to digest what had just happened to him and with all the strength left in him he stood up and walked not minding if he would ever find the door to get out of that dammed place, he stopped and leaned on another wall and closed his eyes as he started to feel a familiar pain make itself present on his head, he also felt something wet on the touch of his fingers, but he didn't mind that much because his heart was hurting even more, he couldn't understand why Sasuke had done that to him, he had promised to don't do anything that he didn't like , he promise to respect him, but why he did that? He even had more people over to watch him making a fool of Naruto.

"Sasuke…why?" Naruto whispered as he opened his eyes again, blurred images greeted him, but he didn't feel happy, his heart was hurting so much, he saw something that looked like a large door and walked to it, he stopped as a strong wave of pain made his steps feel heavy and supported himself on the nearest wall then he resumed his walk to the door, it opened easily as if pity of him enough to let him out of the place, a cold wind blew on his face and he realized that it was already evening, for how long had he slept he didn't know, but just one thing he knew was that he needed to get home and far away from that bastard, he slowly went down the steps of the stairs and stopped to try to make out some sense of what he saw around, those blurred images didn't help much and his eyes were burning by now because he had not blinked thinking that his vision would disappear once again, but as another wave of pain washed over him, he felt his legs give away and he went falling on the nearest thing near him, he knew the thing wasn't soft, asphalt was never meant to be like that and braced himself for the impact but what he hit was soft and warm, he felt someone's hands hold his arms, a soft voice said his name, he looked up but before he said anything, he was embraced by darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000000000 

End of chapter 19…Hope you guys enjoy this…Please don't forget your reviews!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone!!! Sorry for taking sooooooooo long to up date something, I was just having a bad time AGAIN with my laptop...but chapter 20 is already here and I hope you enjoy it!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad, not bad at all" Sasuke said as he took a last look on the papers on his hands and then placed then back on the folder his friend Gaara had handled him at the begging of their first meeting after his honeymoon, he eyed the red haired guy and smile as he watched his friend look to his watch for the 15th time that afternoon.

"It might be really good to be married"

Gaara looked back to his friends and showed a half smile, something that was really rare to get from him, he had changed a bit since Hinata had answered requests for dating and eventually for marriage, Sasuke had know the story of that phase of Gaara's life and seeing that his friend had chose the right girl and was happy was enough for him to feel happy too.

"Well, that's all for today I guess" Sasuke said, opening his private drawer and putting the folder in there.

Gaara stood up and started to gather all other papers he had brought to show to Sasuke of new ideas for the gallery's display and placed them carefully inside his suitcase.

"Please tell Itachi that I couldn't find the item he asked me" he said to Sasuke as he walked to the door.

"I will let him know when he comes back to town, he called me two days ago to let me know that he would go somewhere with his friends for the weekend" Sasuke replied as he followed Gaara to the door.

As they got out the office they saw one of the guys who worked there walking back to the gallery's kitchen with a tray on his hands, which was strange because they had not asked for anything, Sasuke looked from the guy to Gaara and then to the direction of the lounge as they heard people laughing there, one of the laughs being easily recognized by the laugh of Tobi.

"Didn't you say that Itachi…" Gaara started to say.

But before he could finish his phrase, Sasuke was already at the lounge's door opening it, the laughing inside stopped at once when his raven friend entered.

"Little bother" Itachi said as Sasuke entered the lounge.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just got bored and came back home early" Itachi replied and licked the wound on his lips, his eyes never leaving Sasuke. "Are you looking for something?" Itachi said when the eyes of Sasuke went to the drawing book on the hands of Tobi.

"What did you do to him?"

"Who?" Itachi said innocently, but then he smiled and touched his lip gingerly. "Ah, you mean that delicious blond thing that was here?...I think… he went home" the words were spoken by Itachi in a lazy tone that were meant to annoy Sasuke and everyone in the room laughed.

Sasuke didn't wait for another word, he was out the door in the next second, he walked as fast as he could to the direction of the gallery's door but he saw something that made him stop abruptly, there in the spotless white wall that covered the whole gallery, was the newest display, that instead of proud, made Sasuke feel a shiver run down his spine, he approached it and he felt like running back to the lounge just to give Itachi a very deserving punch, but he just punched the wall instead as he looked to the stain of blood that was left there undoubtedly by Naruto, the mark of the hand was really visible what meant that there was a lot of blood coming out from his wound.

Sasuke run to the door and as soon as he got outside he looked to every direction, there was not a soul on the street, and even the cars passing by were scarce, he run down the stairs and tried to search for Naruto in the near streets but it was fruitless, he went back to the gallery and entered it again, almost flied back to his office, the noises of laughter were still coming from the lounge, as soon as he got to his office, he saw Itachi lazily sitting on the couch with a cigarette on his hand.

"You again" Sasuke fisted his hands.

"Just looking for a cigarette" Itachi replied as he raised his other free hand.

"You got it already then get out" Sasuke walked to his table and started to connect his laptop to the internet, just one idea running in his mind as he clicked away, he reached for his suit to get his cell phone, as he bent to do it, he saw by the corner of his eyes what Itachi was holding.

"Give it back" he said standing up.

"He looks cuter now" the older raven said as he touched his lip once again and released the smoke from his mouth and stared emotionless at the picture he held, he saw that Sasuke was hardly holding himself back then he looked again to the picture and sat, stretched himself and walked to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting anything?" Sasuke's voice sounded angrier now.

Itachi walked back to the table and placed the picture on it but didn't remove his finger, instead he looked straight to the younger raven and brought the cigarette to his lips again, and then he finally spoke.

"Take good care of him" he said tapping his fingers on the picture, leaving Sasuke dumbstruck as he left the office. Itachi had actually given him an advice? Wasn't he the one who always did everything he could to drive away all his friends and now he was telling him to take care of Naruto? Sasuke took the picture his brother had placed on the table and looked at it, many things running on his mind, but he looked again to his laptop when one window popped on the screen showing that his search was completed, he replaced the picture on his pocket and got his cell phone and sat facing the screen and typed the information he wanted to get, in few minutes he knew all the things he needed and he was on his way to the door again when his cell phone ringed, it was Kiba asking what time they would be there to get Spikey, Sasuke looked to his wrist watch and decide to tell a lie to Kiba, because finding Naruto on time to be there would be something nearly impossible. He closed his cell phone, got out the office and briskly walked to the gallery's main door, got to his car and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry this is somehow short but I will make it longer in the next chapter….Thanks and don't forget to review!!!

End of chapter 20…


	21. Chapter 21

Here is chapter 21! I promise I will make this one LONGER…Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a small apartment across the city, a beautiful woman walked around a crumpled kitchen, the place was really small and so was the rest of the third class apartment that her friend had rented upon his arrival in Japan that same morning, she made her way to the smallest living room she had ever seen and stopped when she saw her friend sitting on the floor with his hand fondly holding one of the golden locks of the young man he had brought in that afternoon, she slowly walked around the only sofa on the room and stood behind her friend.

"There is no need to worry Aki, he will be fine" She said touching his shoulder.

But when she didn't get any response, she walked to the small divider they had there and took the cell of Aki and searched for the music file, in a second the room was filed with jazz music, she sat on the floor beside him and smiled when she saw how in love her friend was, she crossed her legs and faced the full of spider webs ceiling.

"I don't stand a chance, do I?" she spoke softly.

This time her friend turned to face her and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ana, how can I put this…?"

She smiled and touched his hand.

"Don't worry, I wont try to take you away from him, besides we are in Japan and I heard there are a lot of hot guys here" she looked to her friend's newly found love and stood up, getting her shoulder bag and took a look around the room "I really hope that you did the right thing, to give up all the luxury you always lived on for this…he must be really especial"

"He is" he replied.

"So, I must leave, there is still a lot to see here in this beautiful country" she said and kissed his forehead.

When she was gone, Aki went to the kitchen to drink a cup of water, his thoughts going back to Brazil, his father had been really mad when he announced that he was planning to travel again, not that it was a money problem for them but the thing was that his father had discovered that he had found a friend in Japan that was more then a friend and had warned him of his duties as the heir of the company they had and to make things worse, his father had looked for a girl that according to him would be the perfect wife for him.

Aki shook his head at the last thought and finished the rest of the water and placed the cup on the zinc.

"No way in hell I will get married to someone I don't love"" he said.

Walking back to the crumpled living room he sat again on the floor near Naruto and took a look on his watch, it had been about one hour since he had brought him there, Aki touched gently the small patch that Ana had placed on the blond's forehead and then his cheek and jumped when Naruto moved slightly, he moved away a little and watched as Naruto started to blink, Aki's heart skipped a beat when he saw a glimpse of those azure orbs that made him have sleepless nights in Rio back in Brazil.

"Awww…" Naruto said and then touched his forehead, he tried to stand up but he was pushed back to his laying position.

"Don't move so fast" Naruto heard a voice and his body went suddenly stiff.

"You lost a bit of blood, so it's better to take things slowly, but nothing to worry my friend already stitched it up" the voice continued.

Naruto stayed still and listened, so the voices he heard before weren't his imagination after all, there was soft music playing, it made him feel a bit relaxed but not enough for his mind to stop telling him that he was in a strange place and keep is guard up, he tried to recall the things that would have happened to him and the way how he got there, Naruto keep his body as still as possible as if his mind had told him to temporarily play dead, but his stomach had another plans, it grumbled loudly and for Naruto's surprise he heard someone laughing, the music that filled the room stopped all of a sudden and a body came near him once more and touched his stomach making Naruto jump this time.

"Just on time for dinner" the person tapped his stomach playfully and after few minutes he heard the same voice taking over the phone, ordering food.

"Well, I guess I will have to get it myself if I want the food to arrive here on time, they don't have delivery boys available as of now" the person said and Naruto heard steps going away from him. "Please wait here, I will come back on a second" that was the last thing Naruto heard before a door closed.

Automatically Naruto stood up and searched around, even if he felt still a bit dizzy his mind keep telling him to get out so he went listening for something or someone, but he didn't hear anything so he went to the direction where the voice came from earlier, and looked frantically for the door, when he found it, he gave a small cry when he found out it was locked, he went touching all over the wall, looking for a window and found none, his heart wildly beating as he hopes kept on sinking lower and lower when his fingers didn't t find anything that could be used as escape, he was always been told that if he found himself in a strange place the best thing to do was to flee, to never wait until things get out of hand, not that that person had threaded him but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

He had reached the kitchen area when he heard the door open again, the steps came in and there was the voice again.

"Naruto?"

Naruto, sat against the wall in the nearest corner he found and swallowed hard as he heard the steps coming near, his mind going back to the door now that could be unlocked by the stranger's arrival, he wanted to run but he knew that not knowing well the place could be a problem with things blocking his escape route.

"There you are"

Naruto felt just like a kid who had been found doing something wrong, he knew that the man was thinking how he got on that place if he was previously in the living room.

"Come, let me help you out" Naruto heard a voice as he felt a hand holding his a and pulling him up, he let himself be led back to the sofa and as he sat he tried to remember the route to the door once again, maybe he could ask for some water and take the chance to flee, so he pretended to be thirsty and spoke with the most innocent voice he could muster.

"I couldn't find something to drink minutes ago, could you please get water for me?"

"Sure I can" the man replied and walked away, at the next second Naruto was on his feet, almost running to the door, his heart beating so fast that it hurt on his chest, when he grabbed the door knob it didn't budge, panic building up on his mind and before he could make his way back to the sofa he heard a voice.

"I always lock the door for safety" Naruto heard steps approaching him and hands held his face gently.

"I'm sorry, I should have tell you earlier, Naruto"

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"How could I forget the name of the person I love…" the voice replied and fingers started tracing up and down his cheek, making Naruto somehow feel so comfortable that he closed his eyes with the softness of the caress and for his surprise his lips were taken by the man in front of him, a tongue traced the line of his mouth and gently pushed its way into his mouth, making Naruto swear that he had died and went to heaven, the breath of the man made him feel dizzy and his knees started to give up on him, he felt the hands leaving his face going down his torso and placing themselves on his back pulling him even closer, as the kiss got deeper, suddenly Naruto got back to his senses and pushed the guy away.

"No, no! Stop! No!" He said but didn't totally get free from the embrace.

"Naruto, wait! Don't be afraid, it's me, Akihito" the stranger said as he felt the distress of the blond, and his words came like magic making Naruto stop his straggles at once.

"What did you say? Akihito?"

"That's right…I finally was able to come back here, I'm sorry I took so long" Akihito said as he once again covered Naruto's lips with his for another kiss.

Then the stomach of Naruto made itself be heard again and they both parted in laughter.

"Well, it seems that dinner can't wait longer" Akihito said after realizing the ips of naruto and kissed his forehead, he took the blond's hand and they walked back to the kitchen and Naruto was helped to a chair.

"For how long have you been here?" Naruto asked.

"I arrived this morning and went to see you at once, but I found no one on your house" Akihito said and watched the expression of the blond change from happiness to sadness.

"My dog got sick and he has been taken to a veterinary and I was supposed to get him today" Naruto said with a frown. "Do you have a cell phone?" he added.

"Yes…I will get it for you" Akihito said and placed the ramen in front of Naruto then walked back to the living room.

"Here it is" the voice of Aki said and Naruto smiled when the cell phone was placed on his hand, he touched the keyboard slowly and presses the numbers of Iruka, when he was about to finish it, someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me for a minute" Akihito said and once again Naruto heard his steps leaving the kitchen, Naruto continued on eating when a voice very familiar made him stop, Sasuke was there.

"Where is Naruto?" the voice said.

"Do I know you? Aki's voice replied.

"Don't play dumb, I know he is here"

"I guess you are mistaken, I live here alone"

Sasuke looked to the guy in front of him and looked inside the small apartment.

"You might live alone, but you can still receive visitors" he said pushing Akihito away and got into the place, but before he got to the kitchen he saw Naruto, slowly walking back to the living room, with a mad face.

"Why are you here?" the blond said with an angry voice.

"I came to get you"

"I'm going nowhere with you " Naruto said stubbornly.

"I have no time for this Naruto, let's go" Sasuke spoke and grabbed the hand of Naruto but he stopped when he noticed how cold it was.

"I said no!" the blond shouted and brushed away the raven's hand angrily.

"You look pale, are you okay?" two hands now held the bronzed face.

" I feel fine" Naruto shouted even louder this time and suddenly started blinking, his blue eyes showing confusion as he lean on the wall and grabbed his head.

"Naruto!" both men came running to him and he was carried to the sofa by Sasuke while Aki got some cold water.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Aki asked worried, when he saw that Naruto had gone even paler.

"Hurts…" the blond said while holding his hair and pulling it.

"We must bring him to a doctor" Sasuke said and got his cell phone, and dialed someone's number.

"I will be there in 5 minutes" the raven said and after clicking off his cell phone, he got Naruto in his arms, being followed by a worried Akihito.

"I am going with you" the Brazilian said and got his coat behind the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 21…Hope you enjoyed…


	22. Chapter 22

"_Dad! Look it's just like the one they show on TV" the little boy pulled on the shirt of the man beside him and pointed to the small airplane that was hanging on the ceiling beside many others, his eyes sparking in endless wonder since they walked in the toy store that afternoon._

"_Really? I think so" the man replied and watched as the face of his son went from smile to frown when he showed no interest about what he was saying, the boy pouted slightly and kept his hold on his shirt but his eyes came alive again as he saw a beautiful young woman approach them with a big box on her hands, she was tall and had a bright color of red on her hair, she kept on smiling as she came near the boy and his father._

"_Now, don't be mean to him" she said and kissed her husband's cheek, then she handled the box to the little boy, who got it with much curiosity on his eyes._

"_You can open that at home only" she whispered to the boy's ear._

"_Hey! It was supposed to be a surprise" the man complained pretending to be angry, which made the boy laugh loudly and drop the box to the floor._

"_Maybe I should help you" the woman said and tried to get the box, but the boy grabbed it back and said seriously that it wasn't necessary, she smiled and kissed the boy's head._

_She turned to her husband again and held his hand, whispered something to his ear and both of them laughed._

"_Can we go now?" the man tussled the boy's hair and they walked out the store, it was still early, so they decided to walk a bit more before going out, they passed by many others stores and talked as they went by, when dinner time arrived they went to Naruto's favorite restaurant, The Ramen Corner, where their son was already famous, he was the only kid that at the age of eleven that could eat as much as three bowels of ramen, the personnel there greeted him with a special welcome since they knew that today was his 12__th__ birthday, they sang happy birthday and gave him an extra ramen bowel on the house, which was very welcome by the boy._

_After all the fuss in the afternoon they decided to go home, but when they got to the exit, a strong rain was pouring, Minato looked to Kushina and they both looked to Naruto, who was still little by little trying to open the package with his little fingers, not minding if the world was being washed away or not out there._

"_So now what?" Minato said and kissed his wife on the cheek._

"_We have just one option, we wait" she replayed and placed her forehead on his._

"_No, the car is near, I can take a run for it" he said and looked outside._

"_You don't have to that" Kushina said but Minato was already running out the building and disappeared on the rain._

_Few minutes later their car was just at the mall's entrance and then Kushina got Naruto by the shoulders and guided him to the car, the boy instantly sat on the back sit and grabbed to the box, smiling to his father thru the mirror, Kushina got inside and they left the mall._

_During the travel home, almost all the streets were flooded and full of angry people, Minato knew many different detours which made their travel easier, Kushina kept on telling him to stop somewhere and wait for the rain to subside, then she could also remove his shirt that got wet from running under the rain._

"_In the next stop light we can do it" he said without looking at her as he overtook another car, Kushina looked behind and saw that Naruto had finally opened the box enough to put his hand in, she watched as he tried to open the box a bit more and smiled seeing how happy he was, he had totally forgot what she had said earlier, but still she liked to see how much he liked the gift, that was when Minato stopped near an intersection. _

"_Now, it's time for the new shirt"_

_Kushina got the new piece of clothe that she always left inside the car and waited for Minato to remove the wet one, he removed it and handled it to Kushina, then got the new one from her and put it on, then he smiled and held her face and gave her a fast kiss on the lips, Naruto who was watching everything said._

"_Ewwwww!" and looked to his left side with a big frown on his face._

_His parents started laughing and then Minato turned to the road and prepared to move the car again when Naruto called him._

"_Dad" _

"_Yes?" Both Minato and Kushina looked behind to see what Naruto wanted, that was when they saw a pair of lights approaching their car in fast speed, Minato tried to move the car forward a bit but the movement wasn't fast enough and the following thing that happened was like an movie scene, their car was fully hit in the left side, making it tumble several times, glass was scattered everywhere, people shouting in fear, the sound of metal being twisted, the front of the car hit violently on a post and then there was only silence and the sound of the rain, the speeding car exploded and people got out of their cars, running to see if there were survivors in the car that got hit, a man run faster and got there first, he tried feeling the wrist of Kusina, who was unconscious, the man tried to take Kushina out, but her legs were stuck in the lower part of the car, another person got to Minato and made the sign that he was gone, after feeling him too, then the police arrived followed by an ambulance, they started to put efforts to get Kushina out when they noticed a small kid at the back, they took the door out and got Naruto carefully out, his face was covered with blood and there were several pointed pieces of plastic stuck to his belly and hands, they brought him to the ambulance and they turned their attention on Kushina who was already starting to wake up, there was oil spilling so they made it the fastest they could, knowing that nothing good would happened with that situation, they tried several times to get her out but all they get was to move her few inches from her place, her legs were completely stuck._

"_Please get out my son first…Naruto, get him first" she said weak from blood loss._

"_He is already out" the police man said and pointed to the ambulance._

"_Naruto" kushina said and started to cry, she looked to her side and tried to wake up Minato, the guy was about to tell her that he was gone but he didn't have the chance, a loud noise was heard and he looked up to see what it was, when someone grabbed him front behind and dragged him as far as he could from the car while shouting._

"_It's going to explode!" then pointed to a post that was hit by the car that had just fell off, its wires dancing dangerously around the car of Minato._

"_I can't the woman inside the car, I can't leave her!" and the man tried to get back to help Kushina._

"_There is no time!" said one of the policeman who was trying to control the people around, just by that time the post wire hit the pool of oil that has been leaking from Minato's car and it was set on fire, everyone could hear the screams of Kushina, who was still trapped inside, but nobody could do anything for her, not even the rain was enough to stop the flames, the man that was previously trying to help Kushina approached the ambulance and looked at Naruto, the boy was shirtless now and the nurses were still working on the plastic pieces pierced on his hands and belly._

_His eyes going back to the burning car as the screams slowly faded, after few minutes, the silence came back and there was only the sound of people crying for the fate of that family._

_A nurse came near and touched the guy's arm and handled something to him._

"_Maybe this can help him" she said with red eyes, a clear sign that she had been crying too._

_He opened the bloodied t-shirt of Naruto that was wrapping the things and found a small name tag with red foxes stickers on it, behind it the family picture on happier days, the guy felt a lump build up on his throat but he fought it and took his cell and dialed the number that was also there._

"_Yes, can I talk to Mr. Umino?, this is Asuma, I fear I have bad news for you"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why…why is it that way? Why I am having this dream again?" the young blond boy fell to his knees and grabbed his head, it just like had told Iruka that day on the hospital, they thought Naruto was asleep that time, he couldn't open his eyes but he was hearing everything, he wanted to tell them to shut up but his mouth didn't move as well as his eyes, he heard every detail, every dammed detail and the portrait started to build on his mind, his mother trapped, the fallen post, the burning car…it was so vivid that he could hear her screaming, in pain as she tried to remove her legs from between the twisted metal, she was in so much pain, so much pain…why did it have to hurt that way? Why her, why his father…why them? A shadow suddenly approached the boy and he felt a hand touching his hair, it was comforting at first but then it suddenly grabbed his hair very tightly, even if Naruto tried to fight back he couldn't because his wrists were tied to a bed, they were bleeding the cuffs pushing their way thru his flesh as he twisted as much as he could to escape from his captor, he looked again to the burning car and called for help, but he only saw the two bodies of his parents looking at him with their empty orbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand why you have to do that?" Akihito grabbed the wrist of Sakura and looked at her angrily.

"Have you seen what this data says? I did, so I know what to do" she said waving the sheet of paper in front of him.

"But that doesn't mean that you have the right to do that to him" he continued.

"It says the patient get's…" Sakura started to read the paper she had on her hands when she saw two nurses running to the room where Naruto was, she then followed them and so did Sasuke and Aki, when they arrived there Naruto was being held down by one nurse, he was trashing violently on the bed, the nurse was having a hard time trying to keep him from biting his tongue while he held a piece of clothe inside Naruto's mouth, his body moving in angles that looked like he was being electrocuted, his eyes shut just like he was on a dream, the ties on his wrists and ankles doing little to keep him on place.

Sakura then turned to Akihito and said.

"See, that is what I was talking about" then she got a syringe from her white apron and the two other nurses helped to hold the blond down and Sakura inserted it on the arm of Naruto, the boy trashed even more violently when the needle went in but then in few minutes he started to calm down and eventually stopped his movements, his chest moving up and down normally so the three nurses that were holding him down moved away and left the room.

Sakura checked the vitals of her patient and took notes on her small notebook, and then she turned to both the men in front of her and said seriously.

"We need to talk "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 22…


	23. Chapter 23

"Shall we?" Sakura said as she put the papers she held on top of the table of her office, her green eyes scanning each page of the report she had gotten that morning, then her eyes went to each face that was there, her gaze stopped on Iruka, he had arrived during the scene of Naruto being held down and everybody thought that he would make a scandal over the topic but to everyone's surprise he just braced himself and quietly stood in a corner of the hospital being consoled by Kakashi until Naruto was back to normal, never saying anything and then she looked to her watch and started to talk.

"Uzumaki Naruto, age 17, single, no parents, no family…" she stopped talking and looked at her watch again and turned to Iruka with cold eyes.

"Mr. Umino, could you please explain to me why is no longer attending to his check up schedule?"

"He doesn't like hospitals" Iruka replied avoiding the eyes of Sakura.

"I believe that the last doctor told you about the risks?" she continued.

"We both knew it, but still I can't force him to come"

"Well then" she said and gazed down on the papers and took some notes on the small notebook she always had on her pocket and once again looked to Iruka.

"As soon as he wakes up, we will let him know that he will be confined…even if it is against his will" she added when she saw Iruka opened his mouth to say something. "I am his doctor now and he is my responsibility, I've taken an oath to do my best to help each and every person that seeks me and what these papers say here added with the ones we made this morning after his check up, he is in no shape to be sent out the premises of the hospital" she kept speaking ignoring everyone else in the room, her eyes looking straight at Iruka.

"But, he will be eighteen soon, so it will be hard to do such thing without his consent" Kakashi suddenly spoke, clearly concerned about Iruka's worries.

"So, lets us take the chance while he is still under age to take such decisions, maybe we can still take back the lost time" Sakura said and stood up "Now, if you excuse me, I have an operation to attend" she got all the papers on the table and placed back on the small case that was also on the table.

They all stood up too and followed her out the room, Iruka and Kakashi stayed near the window of Naruto's room while Sasuke sat on one of the waiting chairs there, his eyes sometimes going to the door of the room of Naruto, sometimes to Iruka and Kakashi then to Akihito who was sitting on the other roll of chairs, it has been almost three hours now since they had arrived that afternoon, and until now Naruto was still unconscious, he knew that he was fine for now, but the simple memory of him smiling and talking so lively made it very hard to believe what Sakura had told all of them that morning after all the exams made on the blond.

"He is awaking up!" the voice of Iruka filled his ears suddenly and the he saw the man get inside the room, Sasuke stood up and went near the window to see what was happening, the image he saw was of a worried father petting the head of his son. Naruto was blinking his eyes, trying to move and making annoyed sounds while doing that.

"Where am I?" he finally spoke.

"You suddenly fainted so; you had to be brought to a hospital"

"Can I know why am I tied up?" the blond questioned.

"By my orders" a feminine voice filled the room.

"Who gave you the right?" Naruto turned his head to the direction of the voice.

"You should thank me, if I haven't order that, you tongue could have been cut by half now" the voice said near this time and Naruto felt someone sit beside him. " Open your eyes wide" the voice said and held his chin up, "Now, don't move" the voice said this time then his t-shirt was lifted and a hand placed something cold over his chest making Naruto jump.

"Everything seems normal" Sakura said and took more notes.

"So there is no need to worry?" Iruka spoke.

"It's not yet time to celebrate, even If the exams now show nothing wrong, there is still the possibility that he might have another attack" she placed back the notebook on her pocket and looked closely to Naruto then stood up and walked to the corner of the room and got a small reading lamp that was there, and while covering it with her body she switched it on and slowly walked back to the bed where the blond was.

Iruka looked at her and was about to voice something out when she made a silence sign, which kept him quiet, she then suddenly showed the lamp on Naruto's face making the blond jump.

"So you can see now" she mentioned, turned off the light.

"Just shadows" Naruto replied angrily.

"Just shadows…I see…are you sure nothing more than that?" Sakura asked and sat again on his bed.

"Yes, I'm sure…now could you please?" Naruto shook his arms showing that he wanted the ropes off.

"Not so fast young man" Sakura said and touched Naruto's head softly, checking the stitches, earning a complaint from the blond, "The job was well done" she said and looked from Sasuke to Akihito.

"My friend did that, she has been studying medicine for a while now" Akihito voiced out when the green eyes of Sakura pause on him.

"And you are?... If you don't mind that is" Sakura asked.

"A good friend of Naruto" was all Akihito said.

"So I see" the green eyes scanned the elegant figure of Akihito up and down.

"Could you please remove the ropes now?" Naruto asked again.

"Sure thing" Sakura answered and she stood up, but still didn't touch the ties that held the blond down.

"Wait! I thought you said that you would take them off" the blond almost shouted when he saw the white shadow of the doctor moving away from the bed.

"Another question Mr. Uzumaki, how often are you having headaches the last few days?"

"I said take them off!" Naruto shouted this time.

"According to my knowledge on cases like yours, I would say that it would be a difficult task to put the ropes back again by the time you have another seizure, so for your safety and our concern, better leave them on"

"I don't fucking care what you think, I want to get off this dammed bed and go home and I mean now!" Naruto exploded.

"Request denied" was the last thing he heard before the white shadow went away.

"Wait! Come back! I said wait!" the blond shouted as he tried vainly to stand from his bed, his eyes scanned the room and he remembered that there were more people there with him.

"Where is Iruka?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room and kept on blinking.

"He left" Sasuke answered.

"So, then who else is here? I can see four persons in here"

"It's just me, two nurses and your friend" the raven answered again.

"I don't believe you!" Naruto replied angrily and started to pull off his wrists trying to lose up the ropes.

"Please Naruto, don't do that" Akihito came rushing to the blond.

"I can't stay here Aki, I just can't" Naruto kept twisting his wrists.

"Listen, I will stay with you here the whole night, I promise" Aki said holding down the bronzed arms.

"I don't like beds" Naruto said waving Aki's hand away and tried to reach the ropes with his mouth, he was able to reach it and started to pull it off, but before he could take it off, the white shadow appeared again in the room.

"Seems like this is going to be a rough night"

"I want out now!" Naruto replied the comment.

"I just took the consent of your guardian and court that you will be under my care for the next four months, in other words you will have to start dancing my music from now on" Sakura said as she looked for something inside her pocket.

"You have no right, whoever you might think you are, you have no right!...I can sue you for doing this to me" Naruto totally lost his cool.

"Go ahead, make my day Naruto - kun" the shadow neared him and sat beside him on the bed.

"I hate you"

"I can get used to it" the voice said with a small chuckle on it and then another two white shadows entered the room and went to stay beside his bed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naruto said eyeing the two figures beside his bed.

"We will try to make your stay more comfortable Mr. Uzumaki"

"What!" was all he could say before being held down once again, his eyes got bigger as he felt that his left arm was being held down in a firmer way.

"Now relax" Sakura's voice said tenderly as she ignored the previous needle marks on the bronzed arm and Naruto felt a small sting on his skin.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off me now!"

He started to trash violently, as he felt the burning liquid being pushed in his body.

"Just a minute and everything will be fine" the feminine voice ignored his orders and the liquid went totally inside the blond.

"Stop it! You have no right to do it to me… Iruka! Someone call Iruka!" tears were now running done the bronzed checks of the blond.

"Hush now little one, this is a hospital" a hand tapped his head and cleaned one of his tears and the syringe was pulled off his arm.

"Please don't do this to me, I can't sleep here, I hate beds you know, they are too noisy and…and…" Naruto started to say, vainly pulling the ropes up and down, his eyes wide with fear.

"Nothing will happen while you are here Naruto" Akihito came and held his hand again, trying to calm the blond.

"Aki, please call Iruka for me, I know he will take me out from here, he knows that I can't sleep in a place like this" Naruto held the hand that was on his really tight, his eyes now going everywhere in the room as if looking for something or someone "I beg you, please help me Aki" the azure eyes never pausing as he spoke.

In the corner of the room Iruka watched and silently cried for Naruto, he knew that it was for his good, but still it had been too sudden, if only he had listen to what the doctor have said and had brought Naruto for his monthly check up, maybe nothing of this wouldn't be happening, he looked away and Kakashi covered the view of the bed.

"I know it's hard for you, but let them do their job to help Naruto" he whispered on the ear of Iruka.

Iruka just nodded silently and slowly walked to the door, followed by Kakashi and Sasuke, who had been watching everything.

"Little brother" a voice filled the young raven's ear and he turned to find his elder brother standing beside Sasori and Kisame.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was the one who called him" Sasori answered.

"I don't need you here, go away" Sasuke replied, his eyes never leaving his brother's face.

"Is that your little friend?" Kisame approached the window of the room of Naruto.

"It looks like he is rather famous here" Sasori spoke as he turned some pages from the book he had on his hands.

"What do you mean?" Itachi got interested and neared his friends.

"Dr. Haruno went thru all the trouble to have his guardianship and court order to keep him here, she never did that before" Sasori said as he scanned the pages on the book.

"Rather interesting indeed" Itachi said and looked inside the room where Akihito was still comforting Naruto, who was fighting to don't sleep.

"I knew it!" Kisame snapped his fingers "That is why he looked so familiar to me".

"Do you know him?" Itachi asked without moving away from the window of Naruto's room and secretly eyed his brother.

"I heard that about five or six years ago, there was the news of a child, who was found by the police inside of a underground room and the kid was about to die, he had so many wounds and was so skinny, his was really bad …he had been missing for weeks then…I was working with the police those days and catch some info in the case, I don't know exactly what happened but…" Kisame took a breath to speak again but before he did that, Sasori made a sign and he stopped, behind them was a man, he was looking at Kisame as if warning him to shut up.

"Iruka, how are you?" he neared the man standing beside Kakashi.

"Ibiki" Iruka replied.

"I was called by a doctor called Sakura Haruno, she wants to talk to me about Naruto"

"Really?" Iruka said confused.

"I am sorry my friend, but by court orders I will have to tell everything I know"

"Oh God!" Iruka said and covered his mouth with his hand, Naruto's most kept secret was about to come out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 23…


	24. Chapter 24

An elderly woman sat in a chair inside a room with odd looking walls, her eyes blinked and she put on the eye glasses that she hated so much to use, becoming more interested with the room's appearance after putting them on, she stood up and slowly touched the slightly cracked paint that covered one of the walls, then walked to the nearby mirror, she wondered why did they had put something so big that covered almost the whole wall, she walked backwards and with her hands started to measure the said mirror, little she knew that she was being watched from the other side of it.

"It is for use that she was of big help on finding the boy, but do you really think that she should be interrogated?" one of them four men behind the mirror asked.

"Maybe we can still squeeze some more info from her, but go easy on her, old people are sometimes a bit hard to handle" the other man answered as he looked to the old lady get near again the mirror and check her teeth.

"As you say" the one holding a case with information on the case said and walked out the room.

Within seconds he had entered the room where the old lady was and with a smiling face greeted her.

"Good afternoon, my name is officer Ibiki, I will be the one making some questions to you" he said and watched as the old lady still stood in front of the mirror.

"You boys have such a bad taste" she said as she finally returned to the chair she was sitting previously.

"Pardon me" Ibiki replied not knowing of what she was talking about.

"That mirror is over sized, not to mention plain too" she replied and started to measure it again from the chair.

"I will let my boss know about your opinion" Ibiki replied and opened his case, the old lady's attention was still held by the over sized mirror.

"I would like to know what you have to say about this house" he said as he placed a picture of an old looking house on the table and waited.

Ibiki waited but the lady was still focused on measuring the mirror, so he changed the topic.

"I would be very proud to have such a beautiful garden in the front of my house " he said as he turned the photo on his direction.

"I love flowers too!" the lady finally gave him her attention.

"Yes, even if the house looks so old like this one, the colorful front gives it a melancholic and pretty appearance" Ibiki added.

"Don't you dare talk about my house that way young man! It may be old, but it has a sturdy built!"

"I am so sorry, I didn't know it was your property" Ibiki pretended to be surprised.

"Yes! It has been in my family for four generations, but lately I don't know with whom it will stay" she suddenly had a sad tone on her voice.

"My brother has been missing for days now; he normally goes for those long walks of his and sometimes gets lost but always returns home, but I am getting worried about him, it has been too long already and there is no news about him"

"I see" Ibiki replied avoiding the topic, for he knew that her brother was already dead, and according to his knowledge that was just part of what they called denial period on someone's life.

"I always liked to have many plants in front of the house, once I even thought about putting some simple decoration like little duckies and dwarfs.

"And about a small pond with fishes?" Ibiki asked.

"That is a marvelous idea! And then some plants again around it…but maybe the place would become too small when they grow up" she stopped her day dreaming all of a sudden.

"Can be small ones or do you like big ones always?"

"If they had a big place to splash around like in the river near my house it would be delightful to watch them everyday "She gave a broad smile.

Ibiki watched her as she stood up and started to walk around as measuring the room, the she looked at him with a bright smile.

"I think the size of this room would be perfect for that pond"

Ibiki smiled back at her and looked secretly at the mirror as the old woman started to measure the floor again, he looked down on the papers he had brought in and spoke again.

"You know, I would love to help you with that pond of yours, but right now I am feeling kinda hungry, so I was thinking about having some noodles for lunch" he said faking a smile.

The old lady suddenly stopped and looked at him, her eyes fixed on him as if he wasn't there, then she looked to her hand and started to cry, Ibiki didn't move a muscle to help her as she came slowly walking to him and placed her hand over his.

"Please help him, that poor kid" she said as she held his hand tight.

"What kid?" he asked trying to don't show emotions.

"I never thought that there was someone in the world that was capable of doing that " she said as she sat down on the chair, tears falling down her cheeks, a sad smile was on her face as she took off her hand away from Ibiki's and placed them both on her lap.

Ibiki remains in silence as he quietly placed the recorder on the table and waited for what she had to say..

"I always liked cats you know, especially the ones with three colors, because they say it brings luck to you, so that day when I was coming from one of my weekly fishing trips, I was so happy to see so many of them in that small forest that surrounded the area that is near the river, they were so many, all sizes and colors, they came to me as soon as they noticed me there, maybe they wanted the fish I was carrying so a took the smallest one I had and with my fishing knife I sliced some for them, they came flocking to me, it was really funny and it made me happy that when I went away I decided to came back again the next day to feed them some more fish, and so I did" the old lady said with a big smile on her face.

"The next day I went there earlier and brought all the flakes of fish I could to feed them and sat there with them under one tree, they looked so cute and fluffy that I couldn't resist and got one in my arms, but as soon as I did it, a motorcycle arrived and all of them were gone in a blink of an eye, running after the motorcycle as fast as they could, so I thought maybe that was their owner, so I just stood up and prepared to leave…that was the time that I noticed that the motorcycle stopped at a small house in between some trees, a house that had belonged to one of my neighbors before for many years, then the motorcycle had stopped there and there was this young man" the old lady stopped talking and waved her hands on the air in front of her face as if trying to recall something.

"He was handsome, and in that black clothes he wore he looked even whiter as he removed his helmet, his jet black hair matched perfectly his clothes…I remember that he walked to the house and got in, but not before looking around, I was some feet away behind a tree so I am sure he didn't notice me, I left the place then to get back home, but then I heard something like something breaking, so I slowly walked back and went near the house, I know it might seem strange, but I can swear I could hear cries coming from that house, the cries didn't sound cries of a baby but someone bigger, then I couldn't help myself anymore and I gave in to my curiosity, I went slowly looking in every window that I could reach, by then the cries had stopped, but still I was too curious too about my new neighbor, someone so young living in such a isolated place"

"I would too" Ibiki answered trying to keep her going.

"So there I was , walking around the house, then I heard another sound, just liked a loud muffled scream, then another one, then another, I started to get really concerned, was that young man married and now beating his wife? I looked around, the sounds were gone again, in the corner of the lot of that house I saw a trash can that had been brought down by the stray cats and they were feasting on whatever was there, I could see there were something like bowls of noodles I guess, I was about to go near when another muffled scream greeted my ears, it had come from a place near me, so I looked up but the nearest window was the one I had already peeked inside, so I kept on looking until another sound came and I looked down to what seemed to be a small window of a basement, it was partially covered by the mud that had formed from the rain in the last days, so I just thought that maybe I was imagining things, who in the world would put their loved ones in such a place? Then I looked to the sky I noticed it was about to rain, the gray sky was getting heavy with rainclouds and in no time it was sure to start, then I went back home that day, since my doctor said that I shouldn't get wet and stay like that for too long, but still even after doing that, I couldn't feel ate easy when I remembered those sounds, they were way too strange, just like the sound of someone crying for help, I looked out my window as another lightning showed up followed by another thunder , the rain lasted for almost six hours that day, I didn't left the window the whole time, lightning after lightning, thunder after thunder , I sat there, thinking about those sounds that came from that house" the old woman's eyes were fixed in one spot on the table as she stopped to talk, Ibiki waited and but she didn't talk anymore, then he was about to say something when he noticed that she was crying again.

"Those eyes, they looked so scared, poor kid, being treated like that by that hideous man! Even if someone told me that he deserved that I wouldn't agree! No one in the world deserves to be treated like that! "

"What was that that you saw ?" Ibiki asked trying to don't show concern about the old lady.

"The following day I went back there really early, made my way to that small window and slowly removed the mud, carefully to don't make any noise, since it was dark inside I wasn't able to see anything at first, but I had brought a flash light with me, one that I always had at home for emergencies, so I used it and slowly the beam moved thru the room, it was indeed very small and looked cold too, the floor was clean and then I went moving the light, that was when it hit a bed, a small one, it looked empty at first but then I noticed that there was someone on it, I couldn't see well because the person was rolled up in a thick blanket and there were ropes around it , I just saw some hair in one of the ends, at least it looked like it, so dark it was, I tried to move from my position but still I couldn't see properly, then I heard someone was opening a door in the house, I put the flashlight off, then the young man came out and he throw something in the trash can and went inside the house again, within minutes he had entered the small room and carefully removed the blanket until the neck of the person in the bed, since he turned on the light, I could see it was a kid that was on the bed, I couldn't tell how old he was just that he looked small, his bright blond hair was called my attention the most, it looked so soft and fine, maybe the man was thinking the same for he kneeled down and smelled it for a long time, then he kissed the young boy's cheek which made a pair of blue eyes snap wide open, then he carefully placed the kid's head on one pillow and got some of the food he had brought in with him, he tried to fed it to the kid but the kid didn't accept it and started to cry loudly and scream too, the man tried to calm him down caressing his face and touching his air but the kid kept crying, tousling himself as if trying to get away from the man, somehow he managed to bite him, then the man slapped him hard across the face and grabbed the kid by the hair as he did that, I could hear the kid shouting for his mother and father, his eyes wide with fear, but even if choke on his tears the man never stopped to listen to him as the slaps became punches , then the kid was totally stripped from the blanket, then that was when I saw all the wounds on his tiny body" the old lady trailed off as her eyes got fixed somewhere in the room, then nothing else was said again.

Ibiki waited but she didn't speak anymore, he wanted to but he had gotten enough proof for the case of Uzumaki Naruto, so maybe it was time to let the poor lady go, when he was about to leave the room, her voice filled his ears again.

"Is he okay? That boy, is he okay?"

"He is in the hospital right now, there is no need to worry about him anymore, I really thank you for doing what you did, for coming to us to file a complaint, it really helped" he said as he touched her shoulder slightly.

"Please take good care of him, will you?" she smiled to him.

"You can be sure of that" he tapped her back and left the room, his heart still feeling heavy and sad, he thought of the old woman and thanked that she didn't stay longer that day, it was sure to be too much for her to find out what had really happened to that little boy.

He entered his office and sat at his table and placed his face on his hands, he wanted sometimes to forget everything that he had seem that day, but the files in front of him didn't help much and since he was in charge of the case of the Uzumaki boy, he always remembered each detail that described the ordeal the boy had gone thru, he looked to the case in front of him and opened it, pictures and repots greeted him, every one of them made him feel nauseous, the way how they described the days that kid had passed on that stranger's hands, were all based on the appearance of the victim, each wound, each burn, each scratch, the dry skin of the victim, the needle scars on each arm, the chapped lips, all the visible signs of the hell the kid had gone thru made everyone who had seen him tied up on that bed and drugged, want to get the guy and kill him without giving him the chance to defend himself, the medical finds showed the worst, the most feared thought of everyone near Naruto had come true, when they found that the kid had been sexually assaulted.

"I will get that demon, I swear" Ibiki whispered as he stared to the picture of the smiling Naruto that was given by Iruka when he went missing to the one after he was found, so much difference.

=============================== sasunaru ==================================

For those who might be wondering what is this, this is the part when they had found Naruto with the help of Grandma Chyio, this is in the records given to Sakura by next chapter will follow soon. Thank you!

End of chapter 24…

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Sakura walked around the room as she thoughtfully read the papers Ibiki had handled her, she stopped every now and then and took some notes on her little pink notebook and went on walking again, her eyes never even spared a look to the police officer that sipped his already cold coffee really slowly.

"May I ask why are you so concerned about this kid?" he finally asked as she finished reading the pages and was about to do it again.

"That kid is really more than just a patient to me" she replied as she took a sit and poured some coffee for herself.

Ibiki arched his eyebrow as she took a sip and started reading the pages again.

"I truly believe that Naruto is linked to the death of my adopted parents"

"Miss Haruno, I know the case of this boy like the palm of my hand and I can assure you that he has no blood on his hands"

"The killer of his parents was the same guy who kidnapped him, and we both know that pedophiles don't give up easily on their prey, everything points that he will try to get Naruto again, just give him the chance and he will be here very soon, if he just wanted some toy for the weekend why he kept the kid for such a long time? " Sakura said it as she placed the pages on the table and pointed to it.

"You have been doing your home work, but don't you think this is the police's job to watch out for that boy's safety?"

"I want that guy to pay that is all"

"Then if you are willing to help that much, please keep all this info for yourself, letting things like that leak can make the police's job difficult"

"I am aware of it" Sakura replied as she took a deep breath and took a sit and when she was about to read the papers again, the door of the room they were suddenly opened up and an angry Sasuke walked in.

"How many times have I told you to drop it?" he said as he narrowed his eyes while looking to Sakura.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she replied and started reading again.

"Sakura, don't try me"

"I am not doing anything wrong" she dropped the papers and stood up, fiercely looking to the younger Uchiha.

"I believe that what you are trying to accomplish is beyond your job as a doctor and a citizen"

"He was my friend Sasuke, he was only twelve years old when that freak took him away, I want him to feel all the pain he caused Naruto" she finally said.

"Sakura, I now you too well to believe that you are doing this that for that kid" Sasuke replied coldly.

"Do you really think that I am that heartless Sasuke?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Just mind your own business; I think the police are doing a great job on chasing him down"

"What great job is that that you are talking about? It's been almost six years and that thing is still out there!" Sakura hit both her hands on the table.

"Sasuke is right " Itachi entered the room and Sakura sat down.

"You are both fools" she shook her head.

"Still, this is a family matter" Itachi walked to the table and took the papers on his hands, then gave it back to Ibiki.

"In one thing she is right" Ibiki spoke and had three pairs of eyes suddenly glued on him, he took the last sip of his almost frozen coffee and hide the files on the case he had brought with him.

"Pedophiles seldom keep children for so long under their power, they prefer to get them going to their places and giving them some cash for their silence, but this one is different…it is just like he was actually worried about the kid or maybe something else" he said it as he taped his finger on the case that he had placed on the table.

"I already contacted people to watch over him while he is here" Itachi said and Sasuke's eyes went to him in a silent thank you.

"I hope your friends are good on their job" Sakura said as she walked to the door's direction.

"This is the last time Sakura" Itachi's voice made the pink haired woman stop.

"Do you really think you can order me around? "She spoke without turning around and chuckled before exiting the room.

Both the Uchiha's gaze fell on Ibiki.

"How many times did she read the file?" Sasuke asked.

"Four times" Ibiki answered and then he got something from his pocket and sat it on the table near Sasuke.

"She should have known better" the young Uchiha said as he got the small tape recorder.

"I guess I have done my part here, I don't think the information I gave her can put her in danger" Ibiki looked to both Uchiha and with the agreeing nod from Itachi he left the room.

"Action time then?" Itachi asked Sasuke as he walked to the door himself.

"It is about time" Sasuke replied as he got his cellular from his pocket and made a brief call to his friend Shikamaru, things were going to get nasty now, with the cameras that they had found in the house of Iruka the last few days, he knew that Naruto was being watched and with his eighteen birthday just in the corner, and with that there was a really big chance that what Sakura said would actually become true.

=========================== sasunaru =============================

End of chapter 24…

Please review…


	26. Chapter 26

"Come in" Sakura said as she heard someone knocking at the door of her office in the hospital, when she turned around her eyes narrowed as she saw someone other than a nurse or a doctor.

"I told you to don't try to talk to me when we are here" she said as she swiftly closed the door, she turned then to the young man that had just entered and shook her head.

"They know already" Akihito said looking at her.

"That was fast…"

"Sasuke approached me just after you left the room where you had your meeting with that police officer and told me to leave the country at once"

"I should have expected" Sakura said as she sat at her desk and looked at the man in front of her, who was seriously watching her every move.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"What else he told you?"

"Besides telling me to vanish in thin air, nothing el…" Akihito stopped talking as the door suddenly burst open and a nurse barged in with wide open eyes.

"! Please come at once!"

Sakura run out her office just on time to see the bed where Naruto was on, being pulled out the room, she run to the person doing it and grabbed the bed.

"Stop! What is happening here?" she said with angry eyes.

"I have orders to take him away" the young man in hold of the bed said and pushed her away.

"Whose orders?" she spoke as she took hold again of the bed.

"Sakura, please don't try to make a fool of yourself any longer" Itachi said as he approached them and yanked off her hands from the bed and made a sign for the man go.

"I am his doctor"

"You still wanna play dirty? Bring it on" he said as he stood near to her blocking her way.

"Your are breathing my air" she said fiercely looking to his eyes.

Itachi chuckled and stood aside, letting her pass.

"Sakura" he called her making her stop on her tracks.

"For your sake, please stop" he said as he walked to her and touched her shoulder softly, trying not to look at her face for he knew she was fighting tears back.

"Why?" she finally spoke.

"Because it is not your call" was all Itachi said.

"Mr. Uchiha, we are ready to go" a man approached them and said to him.

He taped Sakura back slightly and left the building.

============================ sasunaru =============================

Iruka watched as a bird sat on the open window of Naruto's bedroom, the small creature chirped and softly jumped to another spot in the window frame, his chirping called another bird and together they started a chasing game until they were scared away from the window as Naruto started to wake up.

"Hummm…" the blond moaned softly as he tried to open his eyes, but had to close them again for the day light hurt it.

"Wait, I will close the curtains a bit" Iruka said and so he did leaving the room a little dim and approached the mattress of Naruto to help him sit.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as his eyes scanned the place and then closed them again, since he couldn't see much anyway.

"We are back home" Iruka said as he gave Naruto water to drink, but the blond was so thirst that he couldn't drink it slow and started coughing.

"Be careful" Iruka said as he fast tried to dry up the bed sheet.

"I am sorry" the blond answered between breaths.

"So he is awake already" a voice came from the door and Naruto instantly recognized it.

"Hello Kakashi" the blond replied with a half smile.

"I will get the asparagus soup I made for you to eat" Iruka said as he left Naruto's side.

"I am not hungry" Naruto said as he held the arm of his godfather.

"You must eat, you have been asleep for almost two days, you should be out the dextrose very soon, and you must have your strength back" Iruka said as he removed Naruto's hand from his arm.

"How did you get me out?" Naruto asked as he slowly let himself down again on the bed.

"Well, it seems that we know someone who knows plenty people and has plenty connections, after making use of those, we found out just enough to take you out of the hospital" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The doctor in charge of you was doing some things that weren't supposed to be done by a doctor, so we just gave her some more rope to hang herself and she fell for it, you know that sometimes knowing too much can do bad for you right?" Kakashi explained.

"Yes, but you still didn't answer my question, who helped for me to be out the hospital" Naruto asked looking a little drowsy.

Iruka looked to Kakashi, they both knew that they shouldn't say anything, Iruka nod his head and turned to Naruto, but for his surprise, he was fast asleep again.

"Maybe he still is under the effect of the anesthesia" Kakashi said as he approached Iruka and held him in his arms, iruka hugged back and nuzzled in the chest of his lover.

"I am so happy he is home" the voice of Iruka came out almost like a whisper.

Kakashi held the chin of the younger man and kissed him on the forehead.

"And I am glad to see you smiling again"

The lips of Kakashi , softly kissed again the forehead of Iruka and slowly went down to his nose, planting small kisses in every inch of skin, when his mouth reached his lover's, he smiled and moved near the ear of Iruka, ignoring the waiting mouth that waited hungrily for his.

"I don't think this is the right place to do this" he said but still didn't let go of Iruka's body.

"You are mean, you know?" the younger man said as he smiled back to his lover.

They looked to the bed where Naruto was fast asleep and walked out the room as quietly as they could.

============================== sasunaru ==================================

"Shit! Why this had to happen just now?" Akihito kicked the flat tire of his car, he looked around and found no one, he looked down again and considered calling Ana, but he knew that she wouldn't help much for changing a tire wasn't a woman forte anyway; he got to his knees and took a closer look to the damage, trying to figure out the reason the tire went flat, but with the poor light coming from the post it was nearly impossible.

"Need help?" a voice came from above his head and Akihito almost jump in surprise.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, my tire is flat and this is new to me" Akihito said.

"You have the tools? For the change" the stranger said when he saw the confused look of the man in front of him.

"Yes, they are in the trunk I guess…" Akihito said and watched the man walk to his car front seat and open the luggage trunk.

"Please stand aside" the man said as he approached holding a tool for the tire change.

"Sure"

"Is there a problem?" the man asked as he noticed the curious look he was receiving.

"I think you really look like someone, just a bit different but you do look a lot like him"

"I bet I look way more handsome than him". The stranger said with a smile.

"I guess it is my imagination, thanks for helping me, by the way, my name is Akihito"

"You can call me Sai"

============================= sasunaru ===============================

Naruto opened his eyes and felt a bit dizzy, he tried to focus around the room but still he only could see blurred images and a lot of dark shades, maybe it was already night, because he heard the so familiar sounds of crickets and frogs out his window.

"Iruka" he called almost in a whisper but no one answered, he slowly sat down and felt the dextrose was no longer attached to his arm, he crawled to the direction of the door and called his godfather again, but still no answer, he sat on the floor and touched the wall for support, if it wasn't for the fact that he felt so weak he would be a lot happier to be home, he opened the door and moved inch by inch to the direction of the stairs and slowly descended it still in the sitting position, with his head spinning at every move, he tried hard to concentrate on holding tightly to its railing, when he got half the way down, he heard funny noises coming from the kitchen area, he concentrated and was able to identify two voices, it was Iruka and Kakashi, he sat there and listened, as he heard Iruka repeat Kakashi's name several times in between strange sounds, but before he could hear more he was pounced by a ball of fur and lost his balance and was dragged down the last steps on the stairs.

"Spikey!" his voice came out a bit like a croak due to the lack of water in his mouth, in no time he heard the worried voice of Iruka hurrying to him.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? You should be sleeping!" two hands helped him to his feet and Iruka guided him to the sofa.

"I am thirsty" Naruto said.

"I think it is better to bring him to the kitchen, so he can eat properly" Kakashi said as he held the arm of Naruto and helped him up.

"I am not hungry, just thirsty" Naruto said in an annoyed way.

"You must eat too" Iruka said as he placed a bowl full of soup in front of Naruto as soon as he was seated at the table.

"What is it?" the blond boy asked.

"You favorite…with some improvements" Iruka replied, Naruto smiled brightly and started eating feverously.

In minutes the bowl was empty and Naruto was asking for seconds, Kakashi looked to Iruka and they both smiled, they stayed at the kitchen after that, they talked about everything that had been happening for the last few days, about Spikey, then the conversation got to Sakura.

"So what she really did?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto, do you remember that girl that had pink hair when you first came to my art lessons?"

"Haruno? You mean that my doctor was Sakura Haruno?" Naruto answered after some time of deep thinking.

"It is right, it seems that she knows the Uchihas and tried to help them even without their consent" Iruka said, but in the following second he was whishing that he didn't say so much.

Iruka looked to Kakashi asking for help, but when Kakashi was about to say something, the door bell rang and Spikey started to bark.

"Who might be at this time?" Iruka spoke as he hurriedly walked to the door.

"Konohamaru! Asuma! Kurenai! What a great surprise, please come in" Iruka said loudly.

In the next few minutes, the house became a party ground with people talking and dog barks and laughs and the loud voice of Konohamaru telling the things that had happened during his staying with his uncle and auntie.

Konohamaru then almost dragged Naruto to his workshop when the blond boy said that he had stopped working on his hand paintings for weeks now, with Spike in toll, they went to the upper floor and the adults engaged in a more serious conversation.

"Asuma, I know that this might be sudden, but I really need your help in something" Iruka spoke as soon as they heard the attic's door close.

Asuma looked to Iruka and smiled assuring him that he could count on him.

=========================== sasunaru =============================

End of chapter 26…

Please review…


End file.
